Can't Change Fate
by cowg9997
Summary: Luna Anderson was just a normal teenage girl trying to get through her last year of high school, at least she thought she was normal. When her family moves to Forks for a change of pace she never imagined meeting the Cullens, much less falling in love with Jasper Hale.
1. Change of Scenery

**Chapter 1**

 **Luna's POV**

I love my parents…I really do but when the relocate for their jobs my senior year of high school I tend to not be too happy. I'm currently sitting in my new room unpacking all my stuff while also mentally preparing myself for school tomorrow. My parents are both writers…successful ones at that but they wanted a change of pace. They wanted someplace quiet where they could write just to write…why they picked here I have no idea. I'm unpacking all my art supplies onto my desk when I hear a knock on my door frame.

"Hey sweetheart. Your mom and I were going to order some pizza, you want your usual?"

"Yeah." I say before returning to my stuff.

"Luna…"

"What?"

"We love you."

"I know."

"This change is good."

"Yeah…."

He sighs and leaves me to keep to myself.

So I might have lied…we didn't move out here soupy because my parents wanted to relocate, there was another reason. I was bullied…a lot. It hit it's peak last year and I went into a dark place. I didn't try to hurt myself or anything I just…withdrew from everything. I would get up, go to school, come home, and lock myself in room doing homework and working on my art. It's not that I did anything to be bullied I was just viewed as a freak. I have dark black hair with crystal blue eyes and pale skin, along with being an artist it wasn't easy for me to make friends. I had one…Atlas…but it wasn't enough to convince my parents to let me stay for one more year. Speak of the devil my phone rings and his name pops up on the screen.

"Hi." I answer setting my paint brushes down.

"How is it?" He ask.

"Dreary...it just keeps raining."

"Well it's just hot back here." I'm from Texas and before you ask no I don't have an accent, I was raised in the city.

"Then why don't you just come out here?"

"I wish." He laughs. "But hey your going to meet some new friends and it'll be great."

"Sure...you sound like my parents."

"We just worry about you."

"Yeah the only three."

"Lu..."

"It's fine...anyway write any new music in the last few days?"

"Nope still stuck."

"Well if you ever need inspiration Forks Washington is full of it." I smirk.

"Quoting your parents I like it."

Just then my mom comes in my room. "Hi Atlas." She smiles.

"Hello ." He yells.

"Ow Atlas you aren't on speaker, are you trying to blow an eardrum."

"Sorry Lulu."

"What did I say about that nickname?"

"I'm keeping it."

"Fine." I grumble.

"Luna dinner is here." yells my dad up the stairs.

"Alright Atlas I have to go but Ill see talk to you tomorrow."

"Call me after school I want to hear all about it."

"There won't be much to tell but alright."

"Get excited Luna."

"Bye Atlas."

"Bye."

That night after dinner I finally have my room unpacked and I'm sitting in bed drawing. I have several journals filled with sketches this one in particular is filled with people. I'm sketching Atlas right now, I plan to send it to him. He always laughs at me because I can never get his eyes right, at least I think so. I think this time I got it. I sit there drawing for another hour before heading to bed…big first day of school tomorrow.

When I wake up in the morning I see that it is in fact still raining. I sigh before changing into jeans, a flannel, and combat boots. I put my long wavy hair into a side braid and sigh, here goes nothing. I grab an apple on my way out the door and say bye to my parents before heading out to my car and getting in. I have an old bug that my dad refurbished for me and I love it. When I pull up to school I sit in my car for a minute before taking a deep breath and getting out. I quickly make my way up to the front office before going up to the counter.

"How can I help you?" smiles an older lady sitting at the desk.

"Um my name is Luna Anderson…I'm new."

"Ah yes I have your schedule right here, there is a map attached to it. Your locker number is at the top of the page with your combination. I just need you to bring back this sheet signed at the end of the day."

"Ok…"

"Looks like your first class is…English. It's just down the hall to the left."

"Thanks."

I walk down the hall till I find the classroom and look around to find a seat…there is only one open one in the back. It's next to this pale blonde kid and as soon as I walk in he looks at me. I quickly walk back to the seat and look at him.

"Is anyone sitting here?" I ask quietly.

"Go ahead." he says quickly before looking down…weird.

I'm about to ask him his name but our teacher starts class. I find myself drawing more than paying attention but I have two parents that are writers…Iv'e become pretty good with English. I discover that the kid next to me is named Jasper but only because he got called on. He looks stiff next to me and I can't figure out what his deal is. Once the bell rings he quickly gets up and walks out of class. I shake off the feelings that it's me and place the blame on him before heading to my next class. The rest of the day is uneventful, I sit by myself at lunch. Across the cafeteria I see Jasper sitting with a group of people, they must be siblings.I confirm my suspicion in Art class at the end of the day when his sister Alice sits next to me.

"Hi." she smiles.

"Are you talking to me?" I ask…no one ever talks to me.

"Yeah silly, I'm Alice by the way."

"Luna." I smile.

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks."

"So you're new here?"

"Yeah…how did you know? Was it the no friends?" I laugh.

"No my brother Jasper told me about you."

"Surprising since he wanted nothing to do with me this morning."

"He is shy…"

"So that group you sit with, are you all siblings?"

"In a way, it's complicated."

"I'm all about complicated."

"Ladies less talking more drawing." says our teacher.

"I can multitask." I tell Alice.

"So can I. Alright so we are all foster kids I am an only child but Jasper is related to Rosalie the blonde who is dating Emmet, he is the big tough guy. Emmet's younger brother Xander is my boyfriend and then there is Edward."

"Wow." I laugh.

"Yeah…it's fun."

"You seem like the most outgoing…your also are the only one who has said a word to me today."

"You give off a good vibe, I wanted to get to know you."

"Thanks." I smile.

After class I turn my sheet into the office before heading to my car. I feel eyes on me and look over to see Jasper looking at me from across the parking lot. I quickly look away before getting in my car and heading home. When I get back my parents are both gone, something about running into town. I head up to my room and do homework before calling Atlas.

"Well hello there Luna."

"Hello Atlas." I smile.

"How was school?"

"Interesting…I did make a friend though."

"Good for you Lu."

"I think you would like her, her name is Alice. I'll introduce you guys when you come visit."

"Any cute boys?"

"Of course you would ask…No, as of right now no."

"Staying focused I like it."

"Yup…oh hey my parents are home can I talk to you later?"

"Yup, Bye Lu."

"Bye Atlas."

That night I'm sitting in my room sketching when I absent mind-idly start drawing Jasper. It's not that I like him I just think there is something about him that is different and I want to find out.

 **Jasper's POV**

"Someone needs to get this guy a grizzly bear or something." says Emmet as we hunt.

"What's got you so worked up Jasper?" ask Esme.

"Guess who was at school today?" ask Alice.

"No." she says back.

"Yes." I say before attacking a dear.

"Isn't this a good thing though?"

"He is worried he will loose control." says Edward.

"Get out of my head." I growl.

"Woah chill Jasper." says Emmet.

"You've waited so long Jasper, aren't you excited."

"Not when her blood smells like it would make the greatest meal ever."

"Told you it would never work." says Rosalie.

"Well aren't you little miss optimist." smirks Xander.

"Ok enough." says Esme.

"She is human, it's not supposed to work…it won't work." says Rosalie.

"I said enough." says Esme. Everyone else goes off to continue hunting but she stops me. "Talk to Carlisle when he gets home."

"I'm heading back." I say.

"Jasper…"

"I'll come out later."

"Okay."

In case any of you are confused as to who I'm talking about and why I'm so worked up I will explain. Twenty years ago Alice had this vision of me finding my mate, that person is Luna. The only problem is that I feel like I could loose control while I'm around her, I don't want to get to close yet. Alice just had to go and talk to her today…of course she did. Anyway Alice has had several different visions about her since the first one and as much as I was excited now I'm just nervous and on edge. I walk into the house and walk towards the staircase.

"Jasper." says Carlisle from his office.

"What?"

"You're back early."

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Luna was at school…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah and I wasn't worried about control until she sat next to me…I don't think I can do it."

"It's going to take time Jasper."

"It's dangerous."

" Don't fight it Jasper."

"And what if I loose control, what then?"

"You have to be confident in yourself Jasper."

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Of course."

"Great."

I rush upstairs and close the door to my room running my fingers through my hair and I start to pace. What if Alice was wrong? But Alice is never wrong, it's a known fact. I mean she saw me coming to them, it's why she and Xander were waiting for me all those years ago. She had to be human, that just had to happen. I've never been attracted to a human's blood this much and it's throwing me off. I have enough self control to not do anything but what if it only last so long.


	2. Secrets Out

**Chapter 2**

 **Luna's POV**

It takes a week of me sitting next to Jasper in class for him to talk to me and it's only because we have to work together on an assignment. We work together on it and when we finish early he looks at me for a minute before speaking.

"I uh…want to apologize for being rude to you…I'm not really an outgoing person."

"It's okay, your sister told me about that."

"She mentioned she had been talking to you, she really likes you."

"She isn't too bad either." I smile.

Just then the bell rings and Jasper smiles at me. "I'll see you later." he says getting up.

"Yeah." I smile back.

At lunch I sit at my usual table by myself but what I'm not expecting is for Alice to come sit with me with Xander.

"You need to stop sitting by yourself." she says pulling Xander over.

"Well Rosalie and Edward look like they may murder me if I sit with you so I prefer this seat, I'm used to it anyway."

"Rosalie's bark is worse than her bite." says Xander.

"Mhm I'm sure." I say taking out my sketch book. "I feel as though I have made progress though, three of you have now had conversations with me."

"Emmet?" he ask.

"Jasper." I correct.

"Woah."

"I appreciate your confidence Xander."

"Sorry…"

"Luna." says Alice.

"Yes?"

"We should go shopping."

"Uh…."

"Why not?"

"Not my thing…at all."

"Please."

"Maybe."

"Tomorrow?"

"Fine."

"Good, don't bother driving to school tomorrow, I'll come pick you up and we can go after school."

"Okay, thanks Alice."

"No problem."

My next class is AP Environmental Science and when I walk in I walk past Emmet but he stops me.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Come sit next to me."

"Why?"

"Because Alice wants us to get to know you and you seem pretty cool."

"Is this a trap?"

"No."

"Will Rosalie kill me if she see's us hanging out?"

"Maybe but she'll warm up to you eventually, Edward too they just…aren't too found of new people, they don't love change."

"Okay…" I say sitting down next to him.

Emmet seems like he is pretty cool, he is super nice and laughs at pretty much anything. After school I drive home and my mom is in the kitchen when I walk in.

"Hey Lu, how was school?"

"It was good." I smile. "Is it okay if I go hang out with Alice after school tomorrow?"

"Of course." she smiles.

"Thanks."

I go up to my room and call Atlas at our usual time before getting my sketch book out again…I can't stop drawing Jasper and I don't know why. There is just something about him…he is different than the others, I have this weird connection to him and I can't explain it at all. I can't get him out of my head. Another weird thing, I always feel calm when I'm around him like the other day I had a crappy morning and was late to class and as soon as I sat next to him I was calm. I shake the thought off again and turn the page to start a new drawing of the view outside my window. The next morning Alice does in fact pick me up for school and once school is over we head to Port Angeles were according to Alice the best shops in this town are located. After two hours of looking at clothes with her I decide to head to the art supply store while she heads to another store. I tell her I'll meet her there before heading over there and picking up some new stuff. Now by this point it's getting dark and if I were smart I would have stayed with Alice but I'm not, at all. I start to walk over to the store where Alice is when I feel someone cover my mouth with their hand before pulling me into an alley.

"Scream and I make it worse." I kick him and try to get out of his grasp but he tightens his hold on me. "Don't struggle it doesn't help."

Just then someone appears next to us…it's Jasper, what they hell is he doing here. "Let her go." he warns

"Or what?"

"You don't want to know. I would suggest for your well being that you do it though." I see Xander appear behind him and the guy loosens his grip on me.

"Leave and we won't call the cops." says Xander.

"Fine." He says pushing me towards them. Jasper catches me and the guy heads off in the other direction. Xander walks off I assume to find Alice and Jasper looks at me.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I say. "How did you even know I was over here?"

"I was dropping Xander off and we saw that creep grab you."

"Well thanks."

"You should be more careful."

"Yup, not my best choice, I know that."

"We should probably go find Alice and Xander." he says.

"Yeah."

We find the two of them by Alice's car and Alice looks sternly at me. "Can't stay out of trouble can you?"

"Nope, I love it."

"Whatever, so Xander and I need to go run an errand real quick, Jasper would you mind dropping Luna off at home?"

"No."

"Luna is that okay?"

"Sure."

"Alright, see you Monday Luna."

"Yup."

Jasper and I walk to his car and I get in on the passenger side and put my seatbelt on. Jasper gets in and does the same before starting the car and pulling out. We are both quiet for a minute before I speak up.

"Do you hate me?"

"What?"

"It's a simple question Jasper."

"No, not at all."

"Then why do you look so uncomfortable around me?"

"It's not you I swear I just…can I explain this another time? It's kind of complicated"

"No time like the present."

"Luna…"

"Jasper."

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

"Because I literally just came from a school where everyone hated me for no reason, if people aren't going to talk to me I want to know why."

"I'll make you a deal, you give me another week, let me get to know you more and then I will tell you."

"I can do that."

"Thank you."

"Ok next question."

"Oh we are starting now?" he smirks.

"Yes. Where are you from in the south, you have an accent."

"Texas, how come you don't have one?"

"Raised in the city, I only get one sometimes."

"Why did you move for your senior year?"

"My parents are writers and wanted to move to a quitter place and have always loved Washington…and I was bullied at my last school."

"Oh…sorry I asked."

"No it's okay, I mean I did have one friend, Atlas. You'll have to meet him when he comes to visit."

"I'd like that."

"Does Rosalie enjoy scaring the shit out of me?"

Jasper laughs at this. "She doesn't trust people easily…especially when it comes to someone who is becoming close to our family."

"So you would say I'm becoming close to you guys?"

"Yes." he smiles. "With the exception of Edward and Rosalie who should warm up eventually." He pulls up in front of my house and smiles at me. "See you Monday?"

"Yes, I'm looking forward to this mysterious explanation next week."

"Don't get too excited, enjoy that art supplies of yours."

"It'll be gone by Monday." I laugh getting out. "Thanks Jasper."

"No problem."

I walk into the house and up to my room before plopping down on my bed. I start thinking about the conversation we just had and then I just start thinking about him…I'm always thinking about him. What is happening between us?

 **Jasper's POV**

When I pull into the garage Alice and Xander are standing there waiting for me, those two are unbelievable. I get out of the car and walk up to them, they are both smirking like idiots.

"Are you crazy?" I ask.

"Nope." says Alice.

"Oh don't act like that wasn't nice, I'm sure you two had a lovely conversation." laughs Xander.

"You're real lucky I went hunting yesterday." I say.

"So what did you guys talk about?" ask Alice.

"I'm telling her about us soon, she deserves to know and she knows something."

Just then the door opens and Rosalie looks like she may snap my neck. "You are not telling her."

"It's got to happen." I growl. "You can't stop what's supposed to happen."

"Jasper it's dangerous."

"So would you rather me turn her and then tell her, Rosalie why are you so difficult."

"I agree with Rosalie." says Edward.

"Funny I don't remember asking for input in this." I say walking past them.

"Jasper if this backfires we all take the punishment." says Rosalie

"Do you not think I have though about this. For the past twenty years I have thought about it. It was easy for you, your mate was turned the moment you met him. Some of us can't have it that easy Rosalie."

"Jasper…" warns Emmet.

"Hey enough." says Carlisle walking into the room. "Jasper my office now." The two of us walk back there and he shuts the door. "Are you sure about this? Are you sure you can trust her."

"I'm positive. Wouldn't we know if we couldn't trust her? Alice wouldn't have seen all that she has if things are going to go wrong."

"No." He sighs. "I just worry that you're moving too quickly."

"Do you know her only friends at school are members of this family?"

"Really?"

"Really, I'm not worried about this."

"I trust your judgment."

"Thank you."

"I'm going to go talk to the rest of them." He sighs. "Give Edward and Rosalie some time okay?"

"Yeah..."

At school Monday I drive myself to school pulling in next to Luna's car. I walk into school and see her at her locker so I walk over.

"Morning."

"How was your weekend?" She ask.

"Fine, and yours?"

"Art supplies is in fact gone." She laughs.

"What were you working on?"

"A painting, I'll show it to you sometime if you want."

"Yeah."

"So where is the rests of the Cullen clan?"

"They were running late so I drove myself."

"Ah. Well I don't know about you but I'm super excited for English." She says sarcastically.

"Why wouldn't you be." I smirk. "You get to sit in the back with me."

"You make it sound like I'm so luck when really that was the last available seat. If I wanted to I could kick one of the nerds out of their front row seats."

"Mhm, but would you?"

"Oh hell no, I've had enough criticism for one lifetime."

"So just real quick if you don't mind me asking, why were you bullied at your last school?"

"Cause I was different. I look different, I act different, I was the weird art kid. It was a small private school I didn't exactly fit in."

"Well I enjoy having you around."

"Why thank you Jasper." She smiles. "Your not too bad yourself."

"You know what I've noticed about you?"

"What?"

"You say what you're thinking, you don't care what anyone else has to say about it. I like that."

"No point in being fake, just keeping it real." she jokes.

"Oh good." Just then the bell rings and we both groan. "Let's get this over with."

That day at lunch instead of sitting with my family I go and sit with Luna, that leaves half of us at each table and the only reason Emmet is still over there is because of Rosalie. They need to just get over it and accept the fact that she will be apart of this family some day. As the week goes on I can tell that she has questions she is waiting to ask until I talk to her. She seems to know something is up and now it's up to me to explain it to her so on Friday after school the two of us go to her house since her parents are out for the day.

"Alright pretty boy explain." she says as we sit down. "I know something is up with your family I just can't put my finger on it."

"You wast no time." I smirk.

"None now lets go."

"Okay but before I tell you this you can tell no one and promise me you won't freak out."

"Okay…"

"My family and I…we're vampires."

"Let me just confirm that I heard you right. You're vampires. Like blood sucking, sharp teethed vampires?"

"Yes…."

"Prove it."

"You're not scared?"

"Jasper if you guys were going to hurt me you would have done it by now, you wouldn't have wasted three weeks friending me first. Now prove it."

"You're unbelievable." I smirk.

"Have we not established that I'm weird?"

"That we have." I smile.

"Do you have fangs?"

"Kind of..." I open my mouth to show my more defined canines.

"Woah..."

"Want to see something else?"

"Of course."

"Come outside."

The two of us go outside and I leave her side quickly running around the house ending on the other side of her. "That's wicked cool." She smiles. "Can I ask you something though?"

"Go ahead."

"Why are you telling me this, I'm assuming no one else in this town knows so why me?"

"Uh that's a little more complicated." I say rubbing my neck.

"Why don't we go back inside and you can explain." she smiles.

The two of us go back inside and I proceed to explain to her Alice's visions for the next hour. At first she is resistant and doesn't believe me on that part but then I explain to her more and she seems to understand I assure her that it doesn't mean anything is set in stone and that if she wants nothing to do with me then that's okay too.

"I trust you." she whispers.

"You do?"

"Fully and I can't explain why other than the fact that I feel like I have a special connection to you."

"I want you to know that I really do care about you and i don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know." she smiles. "Is this why Rosalie and Edward won't talk to me?"

"Yeah..it's not that they don't like you, they don't like the fact that we are letting a human into our family like this."

"But they know about Alice's visions."

"I know, just give them some time, they'll warm up. You know I think you would really like Rose when she isn't acting like this."

"I guess we will see." she smirks. "So what now?"

"It's up to you." I say.

"Take it slow?"

"Take it slow." I smile.

"One more question."

"Okay."

"Why were you so weird around me the first week?"

"The scent of your blood, it doesn't make me thirsty or anything it just…I don't know how to explain other than you smell really good to me."

"That's not weird or anything." she laughs.

"I have it under control don't worry."

"I'm not." She looks like she is thinking and then she speaks of. "So Alice can see the future…can anyone else do anything cool?"

"Edward can read thoughts."

"Not sure how I feel about that."

"And I'm an Empath."

"Oh my gosh you freaking calmed me down two weeks ago when I came in all flustered."

"Yes…"

"Well thank you."

"My pleasure."

Maybe falling in love with a human isn't the worst idea, especially if its Luna.


	3. Meet the Family

**Chapter 3**

 **Luna's POV**

It's been two weeks since Jasper told me and since then the two of us have been spending a lot of time together. In fact he is coming over tonight after dinner at least that was plan until my hand slipped and I cut myself with a box cutter while working on an art project.

"Shit." I mutter grabbing a towel, this is going to need stitches and my parents aren't here, I told them to go out to dinner. I call Jasper to tell him not to come over and he picks up on the first ring.

"Hey darlin." I get weak at the knees and it's not from blood lose.

"Okay so don't come over quiet yet. I cut my hand with a box cutter and need to go get stitches."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I mean it hurts but I'll make it over there. Just don't come over until I can clean this stuff up when I get home."

"Do you need me to take you."

"It's fine Jazz I promise."

"Ok…call me when you get home."

"I will."

I drive to the emerceny room calling my parents when I get there. Driving with one hand is harder than I though. I wait thirty minutes before being called back. A nurse tells me to sit on a bed and says a doctor will be in soon. A few minutes later one does in fact walk in…it's Dr. Cullen.

"Hello I'm ." he smiles.

"Luna."

"Mind if I check out your hand?"

"Go ahead."

He unwraps in and carefully looks it over before pulling out some supplies. "How'd you manage this?"

"I was working on an art project and my hand slipped with a box cuter in it."

"Ah." he says cleaning it. "So you know my kids?"

"Yes." I smile.

"And you know…about us?"

"Also a yes."

"I trust you won't tell anyone?"

"Not a word. Shouldn't be a problem given the fact that my only friends here consist of members of your family."

"Thank you." He smiles before returning to stitching it up.

"How is it working in a hospital?"

"I've been doing it for a long time, it doesn't phase me anymore."

"Makes sense. How did you come up with the whole drinking animal blood thing?" I ask quietly.

He looks up and laughs. "You ask a lot of questions don't you?"

"Only about this."

"I'll explain it some other time, I'm sure we will be seeing a lot of each other."

"I'm holding you to that." I say as he bandages my hand.

"As you should." he smiles as he finishes. "You are good to go Luna. Just keep it dry for 24 hours and try not to use that hand too much tonight."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, it was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

I walk out and walk towards my car when I see Jasper leaning on it.

"What are you doing here?" I ask pulling my keys out.

"Figured I'd wait for you, I also thought you could use some help driving. You did loose blood."

"You wreck my car and I kill you." I say handing him the keys.

"That would be a little hard." He smirks.

"You know what I mean." I say getting in the car."

The drive home is silent, I realize how much my hand hurts and how tired I am but it's not an awkward silence, it's a nice one. When we pull in the driveway I see my parents car is back.

"Go around back I'll leave my window open." I say.

"Okay." He says getting out.

I grab my keys and head into the house and see my parents waiting for me.

"Is your hand okay?" Ask my dad.

"It's fine dad don't worry about it."

"Do you need anything?" Ask my mom.

"No but I'm going to head to bed. I'm pretty tired."

"Go ahead sweetheart." She smiles.

"I cleaned up the mess on your desk." Says my dad.

"Thank you."

I head upstairs and grab a change of clothes before opening my window. I head to my bathroom and change and when I come out Jasper is sitting on my bed. This is not the first time this has happened but every time we do this I get butterflies. I don't know why.

"I can leave if you're tired." He says.

"Nope that was just a lie to get up hear." I say shaking it off.

"Mhm." He smirks.

"Thirty minutes." I say.

"Okay." He smiles as I lay down.

"So I met Carlisle."

"Ah, I figured that would happen."

"He is very nice."

"I thought you would like him, I can't wait for you to meet Esme, she is dying to meet you."

"When can I meet her?"

"Soon." he smiles.

"Jasper?"

"Hm?"

"What are we?"

"What do you want us to be?"

"I don't know…I know we have feelings for each other. Our friendship has progressed quickly and I know we are supposed to end up together but feel like we are in this awkward stage right now."

"And how do you suppose we fix that?" he smirks.

"I don't know." I say nervously. I feel myself calm down and I glare at him. "Really?"

"Just trying to help."

"Well thanks." I whisper.

"Luna?"

"Hm."

And before I know what's happening he is carefully kissing me. He has a hand on my cheek and I place my uninjured hand on top of his. His kisses me a few times before breaking away and looking at me.

"Hope that was okay." he whispers.

"It was great." I smile.

"Do you know how much of an affect you have on me?"

"Obviously not." I smirk.

"If you only knew darlin." he laughs.

My hand begins to throb so I get up to grab medicine and Jasper frowns. "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back. I'm going to grab some medicine."

I open the door to my room and head to the bathroom grabbing some medicine before heading back to my room.

"Are you always this accident prone?" he smirks.

"I'm really not, I'm not really sure what happened."

"Mhm." He laughs.

"Alright I'm actually going to bed now." I sigh.

"Night darlin." He smiles kissing my head.

I fall asleep a few minutes later feeling elated after kissing Jasper. When I wake up the next morning I see that the sun is out, one of the few times it's been out since I moved here. I do see clouds in the distance though. I notice Jasper isn't in here but I look at my phone to see a text from him.

I'm picking you up at 12

I smile and type back. What if I had plans?

Do you?

No but what are we doing?

It's a surprise.

Fine I'll see you soon

Don't get to excited. I can just sense the smirk on his face.

I head to the bathroom and change into jeans and an off the shoulder t shirt an throw a beanie on before grabbing a jacket and throwing boots on. I go downstairs to find my mom and dad in the kitchen.

"Hows the hand Lu?" ask my mom.

"Throbbing a bit but it's fine."

"Where are you off to?" ask my dad.

"I'm going to hang out with Jasper." I say grabbing an apple.

"So whats the deal with you two?" my mom ask with a smirk on her face. "You've been spending a lot of time together.

"It's nothing mom…"

"Mhm." she laughs.

"Okay anyway…."

"I mean it's fine if it is something more I just want to meet the kid." says my dad.

Just then there is a knock on the door and I groan knowing Jasper probably just heard that whole conversation."Okay bye."

"Nope." says my mom getting up to answer the door, she gets there before I can. Jasper is standing there smiling and my mom looks at me before turing to him. "Hi I'm Luna's mom it's nice to finally meet you Jasper."

"It's nice to meet you as well ." he smiles before looking at me and smirking.

"And this is my dad." I say pointing to him, he is trying to look tough.

"Jasper." he nods

"Sir." says Jasper.

"Okay I'll be home later you two have fun doing whatever it is your doing today." I say grabbing his hand and dragging him out to the car.

"I got rally unlucky that the clouds were covering the sun." I huff as we get it.

"Are you embarrassed by me?" he laughs.

"No by them."

"Well they seem nice."

"They are they just want to know every detail of my life."

"How's your hand?"

"I'll live."

"That's not an answer."

"Yes it is now where are we going?"

"I am taking you to my house."

"Ok when I said I wanted to meet Esme I didn't think it would be today and I didn't think it would be with the rest of your siblings."

"Relax or I'll make you. Rosalie, Edward, and Emmet went hunting. It's fine."

"Okay…"

The drive there is silent, Jasper and I are holding hands and he can tell I am nervous because I can feel my emotions changing. When we pull up the the house Alice and Xander are sitting on the porch and I turn to look at Jasper.

"You live here?"

"Yeah." He laughs. "Come on let's go in."

We get out of the car and Jasper grabs my hand as we walk up to meet Alice and Xander. "Luna your hand." says Alice.

"Yeah I was a klutz last night and cut it open while working on a project."

"Nice job." smirks Xander

"Oh shut up."

"Come on lets go inside." laughs Jasper.

Here goes nothing...

 **Jasper's POV**

The four of us walk into the house and Esme rounds the corner and smiles.

"I thought I heard you pull in." She then looks at Luna and smiles. "You must be Luna."

"Yes." She says shyly.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you. These three won't stop talking about you."

"All good things." Alice reassures her.

"Good." she says shyly.

"I heard you met Carlisle last night." smiles Esme.

"Uh yeah…he stitched up my hand." she laughs holding it up.

"She's accident prone." I laugh.

"No I'm not." she argues.

Mhm." I smirk.

"Whatever." she says rolling her eyes.

By this time Xander, Alice, and Esme have left us alone but neither one of us realized it, we were too busy arguing with each other. she looks around and I laugh.

'They didn't want to listen to us." I smirk.

"You started it." she smirks.

"Okay."

"Alright show me around, this place looks amazing."

"I can do that." I smile.

I show her the downstairs first before we head up the stairs. She stops me at the frame with all of our graduation caps.

"You have a collection?" She laughs.

"It's kind of a joke." I smile.

"I see that."

I show her where everyone else's rooms are before taking her into my room. I have a large window overlooking the forest. The walls are whit and I have a bed with book shelves lining the room. I have a lot of books.

"Why the bed?" She ask.

"It's more for show than anything else."

"Ah...so you like to read?"

"Yeah." I smile. "It's a good way to pass the time."

"You have a lot of it." She smiles.

"That I do." Just then I hear Emmet, Rosalie, and Edward downstairs and I sigh. "There back...what do you want to do?"

"Go down there of course." She smirks grabbing my hand.

"Walking right into the lions den." I mumble.

"And that's ok, they can get over it."

The two of us walk downstairs to find everyone is the kitchen talking. I don't know why we have a kitchen again it's probably just for show but still it's useless and so is everything in it. Anyway we walk in and both Edward and Rosalie look uncomfortable. Emmet on the other hand has a shit eating grin on his face.

"You're back early." I say.

"Yeah and she is here." Snarls Rosalie.

"Yeah I has a name you know." Says Luna.

"Watch it." I growl to Rosalie.

"Okay everyone calm down." Warns Esme.

"Sorry Luna." Says Emmet.

"You're not the one that needs to apologize but thank you Emmet. " she says back. She and Rosalie won't break eye contact.

"You do know that if this gets out to anyone it will end badly for you right?" ask Rosalie.

"Well then your lucky I have no one to tell."

"That's not the point."

"Rose..." Says Edward.

"When did you begin likening her huh?"

"She isn't going to say anything." He sighs.

She just sighs before walking out to the garage, probably to work on one of the cars. We all sigh when she leaves and Edward looks like he feels bad.

"I'm sorry Luna." He says.

"It's okay, I understand you worry."

"She'll come around." Says Emmet.

"Maybe." She sighs.

"Let's get out of here." I whisper.

"Okay...its was nice to meet you Esme."

"You too Luna, I hope to see you soon."

"I'll make it happen." She smiles. "I'll see you guys Monday."

The two of us walk out to my car and I sigh once I close the door. She grabs my hand and kisses me cheek before smiling at me.

"I'm going to make her like me." She laughs.

"I know I just wish it wasn't this hard."

"Let's not talk about it right now. Where do you want to go?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Get out of the car then."

"Okay..."

We get out and I put her on my back before running off to a field near the house, I go here sometimes when I need to think. When we get there I set her down and she looks around before smiling.

"This is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it."

The two of us sit down and she pulls out a sketch book and begins to draw. I sit there watching her for a while before she looks up at me.

"Jasper?"

"Yes darlin?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything?"

"The scars...on your arms...what are they from?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"I was a solider during the Civil War for the confederates. I was traveling one night when I was stopped by three women on horseback. I of course thought they were lost so I offered to help them. The oldest, Maria, bit me before I knew what was happening. She is the one who turned me. She recruited me to help train her newborn army. I was in charge of getting them under control. They would bite me often hence the scars. I started to notice that I could feel the emotions of the people I was killing to feed and it got to me, I knew I needed to get out so I left them in 1940 and I met Alice and Xander in 1948. They brought me to the Carlisle and the rest is history."

She pushes up the sleeve on one of my arms and runs her thumb over one of my scars. "Did it hurt?" She whispers.

"Not really."

"Good." She says before looking at me.

"Show me what you drew." I smile trying to take her mind off of it. She opens her sketch book and shows it to me. "Amazing." I smile.

"Thanks."

I give her a small kiss before smiling at her. "Why don't I take you back to your place. I need to go hunting but I'll come over later."

"That's fine." She smiles.

"Let's head back and grab my car then."

I take her back to our house and we get in my car before dropping her off at her house. I know I need to go hunting but I don't want to be away from her. I didn't know I would ever feel this way about anyone.


	4. Are You Talking to Me?

**Chapter 4**

 **Luna's POV**

A week later I pull up to the Cullen's house to hang out with Jasper but when I get there he isn't home yet. I walk into the garage to see Rosalie working on Emmets Jeep.

"Come in Luna." She says without looking up.

"How's it going?"

"Fine." She says before looking at me. "Can I help you with something?"

"Just waiting on Jasper...why do you hate me?"

"Ah the obvious question. If you really want to know I don't hate you I hate the idea of you wanting this life." She says looking back to the car. Well she gave that answer up easier than I thought.

"What makes you think I want this?"

"Well you're with Jasper."

"I haven't given the whole vampire thing much thought yet though."

"Well Alice has seen you as one."

"Does she know how I was turned?"

"No..."

"Then don't base you feelings of me off of stuff you don't have the answers for. It's not your life to control."

"I just don't want you to regret the choice, I didn't get one."

"So you were rude to me because you didn't want me to be stupid?"

"Well when you put it that way..."

"Rosalie..."

"Look can we just...move on from it?"

"Depends are we on speaking terms?"

"Yes." She groans.

"Awesome. You can go back to working on the car now."

"Thanks for your permission." She smirks.

"Is Alice here?"

"In the house."

"Thank you!"

"Go away."

"Your going to love me." I say back as I walk in the house.

"Hello Luna." Says Emmet from the living room.

"Hi Em."

"Jasper is almost back." Says Xander.

"Do you track him?" I laugh.

"No he called." Says Alice walking in.

"And the only one not accounted for is..." I say.

"Right here." Says Edward walking in.

"Hi Edward."

"Hi." He says walking into another room.

"Cool." I smirk turning back to Alice.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Great." I smile.

Just then I feel two arms wrap around my waist and a kiss is pressed to the side of my head. "Hey Darlin." Whispers Jasper.

"Hi." I smile. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

He is taking me back to the field today so I can paint it. It may take a while but it will be nice to just sit out there and enjoy the silence. The two of us walk out to my car and I hand him the keys before getting in.

"How was hunting?" I ask.

"It was fine." he smirks. "Did you have a nice morning?"

"I did. I talked to Atlas, he is coming out next weekend I can't wait for you guys to meet him."

"That should be fun although I can't say Im not slightly jealous that Ill be loosing you for the weekend." He laughs.

"You two can share." I smirk. "Did you hear your lovely sister and I are on speaking terms now?" I laugh.

"Oh good now the whole family loves you."

"It was inevitable." I smile.

"I love how sure of yourself you are."

"It's a gift. Also my parents wanted you to come over for dinner. I told them you had a family thing but would try to come over after dinner."

"You know I would eat if I had to."

"I mean if you want to…"

"Yeah I'll be there."

"Okay I'll let them know, thank you."

"Anything for you." he smiles.

We pull up to the trail a few minutes later and we carry my stuff up to the spot where I get set up and start. We are there for a few hours before I finally decide it's done. Jasper is looking over my shoulder and I can sense the smile on his face.

"What?" I ask as I finish up.

"I just can't believe how quickly you did that, it's incredible."

"Thanks." I say shyly.

Just then we hear thunder. "Time to head back." Laughs Jasper.

"Can you grab my paints?"

"Yeah."

Right as we are about to get to my car it starts pouring down rain. I'm laughing as we run back to the car and I quickly put my painting in the back so it doesn't get ruined. Jasper is laughing too and I smile at him.

"I'm soaked." I laugh.

"Me too." He smiles coming over to me quickly.

"I love you." He whispers before kissing me.

"I love you too I mumble against his lips. I don't even hesitate saying it cause it's exactly how I feel.

"Let's go." He says pressing his forehead against mine.

"Okay." I say kissing him again.

"I'll meet you at your house okay?"

"Yup."

"Bye Darlin.

"Bye Jazz." I say getting in the car.

When I pull into the driveway I'm still soaking wet. I get out of the car and walk into my house and I see my mom cooking dinner.

"You're soaking wet...what happened?"

"Jasper and I got caught in the rain." I laugh.

"Go get changed before you get sick."

"Okay...what are you making?"

"Pasta, I'm glad Jasper could make it."

"Just don't embarrass me." I smirk.

"No promises now go change."

"Okay."

I head upstairs and take a hot shower before changing into dry clothes. I'm brushing my hair when I notice Jasper pulling up and I smile. I head downstairs and meet him on the front porch.

"You're hair is wet." I smirk running my fingers through it. "What did you do run through the rain?"

"Something like that." He smiles his accent coming out.

"Alright let's go in, you ready?"

"Yup." He smiles grabbing my hand. The two of us walk in and my mom smiles.

"Hello Jasper."

"Hi ." He smiles.

"Where's dad?" I ask.

"Finishing something up. He should be out soon."

"Okay."

Jasper and I sit at the kitchen table and talk to my mom while she cooks and about thirty minutes later my dad comes out and smiles at us.

"Jasper glad you could make it."

"Thanks for having me." he smiles.

Dinner is nice, my parents don't embarrass me too much and they seem to like Jasper. I smirk a little when I notice the look on his face everytime he puts food in his mouth. Neither of my parents notice which is good and after dinner he even offers to help my dad do the dishes. He is earning brownie points, smart boy. The four of us sit in the living room talking for a little while until my parents decide to eventually go to bed. Jasper and I are sitting on the couch and I smile at him as I put my head on his shoulder.

"They seem to like you." I say.

"Would I know if they didn't?"

"Oh yeah." I smirk.

"Well glad I could make a good impression."

"Jazz?" I whisper.

"Yes darlin?"

"Earlier...when you said you loved me...did you mean it?"

He forces me to sit up and looks at me. "Of course I did, I would have never said it if I felt otherwise. Did something happen?" He asked concerned.

"No...I mean not today I just...the only consistent person in my life has been Atlas and so with this I'm just scared that it's too good to be true. No one likes me Jasper but your family just accepted me with open arms no questions asked. And I love you, a lot. You make me feel safe and loved and happy but I guess I'm just nervous that it won't last." I say nervously.

"Hey look at me." He says gently. "I would never lead you on Luna, I love you so much. And I know that the last couple of years haven't been easy for you but that's over okay? I want you to be happy."

"Yeah." I whisper playing with my sweater and looking down.

Jasper places a hand on my cheek and gently turns my head so that I'm looking at him. "I love you." He whispers. "So so much."

"I love you too." I say giving him a small smile.

"Really?" He smirk.

"Yes." I smile.

"Prove it." He whispers.

"Why should I?" I smirk.

"Tease." He mutters before kissing me.

The two of us sit there for another hour before I decide to head up to bed. I walk him out to his car and he gives me a quick kiss and smiles at me.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Can't believe you convinced me to not drive my car...that's my baby."

"We'll switch off."

"Fine..."

"Bye darlin."

"Bye."

I walk back into the house and lock up before heading up to my room and changing into pajamas and crawl in bed. I decide to call Atlas before going to bed.

"Hey, you okay?" He ask picking up.

"Yeah I'm great." I say.

"Was Jasper just over?"

"Just left..."

"That explains it." He laughs. "Can't wait to meet this guy."

"You'll like him."

"The real question is do your parents?"

"Yes."

"Well that's good. So what are you up to Lu?"

"Nothing I just thought I would call, I'm excited your coming friday."

"Two months is too long."

"How's school?"

"Honestly…it sucks but I'm pushing though it. It's only a few more months and then I'm done and off to California."

"But you gained some new friends at least right?"

"Yes and before you say anything it's not because you left."

"Okay…"

"Luna."

"I believe you."

"So do you have any new friends I should know about?"

"Other than the Cullen's…no."

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't need other friends…I have you guys."

"Well thanks. Hey I should go to bed but I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Yup, Goodnight Atlas."

"Night Luna."

For the first time in a long time I finally feel like I have people in my life that care about me. It's the most amazing feeling in the world.

 **Jasper's POV**

On Friday after school Luna and I drive to the airport to pick up Atlas and for once in my life I'm actually nervous. Atlas is like a brother to her and if he doesn't like me then I'm screwed. Luna parks in the parking garage, turns the car off and looks at me.

"Are you nervous?" She smirks.

"No..."

"Jazz he is going to love you, just be your usual charming self."

"Okay."

"Let's go." She says getting out of the car.

The two of us walk in and go to wait for him and ten minutes later he walks out. I stand back and watch as Luna walks over and hugs him. They stand there for a minute before walking over to me, great.

"Alright Atlas this is Jasper, Jasper this is Atlas."

"Nice to finally meet you." I smile shaking his hand.

"And you as well, she won't shut up about you." he laughs.

"Want to go to the house?" she ask.

"Sounds great." he smiles.

As we walk to the car Luna looks at me and hands me her keys. "Do you mind driving?"

"No at all." I smile.

"You let him drive your car?" ask Atlas.

"Yeah…" she says.

"She must really love you man, she doesn't let me touch the car."

I drive the three of us back to the house and hang out for a little while, Atlas and I trying to get to know each other. At one point Luna gets up to do something at he looks at me.

"I just want to thank you for watching out for her, I can tell you really care about her and you make her happy."

"She's the best." I smile.

"Yeah, I just wish other people could see that...anyone so you have five siblings?"

"Yeah, I know my sister Alice and brother Xander really wanted to meet you. Luna talk about you a lot."

"Let's make it happen."

"Sounds good."

Just then Luna comes back in and smiles at us. "Getting along?"

"Of course." Smiles Atlas.

Just then my phone buzzes and its Emmet asking if I'm going hunting with them...they are going up to Canada. I probably should. "Hey I gotta head out."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow?" She ask.

"Yeah, it was nice to meet you Atlas."

"You as well Jasper, see you tomorrow. "

Luna walks with me outside and I give her a quick kiss. "Have fun tonight, sack a bear for me." She smirks.

"I'm more in a mountain lion mood tonight but I'll pass the message onto Emmet." I laugh.

"I love you." She smiles.

"I love you too, have fun with Atlas."

"I will...okay go have fun." She says giving me one last kiss.

"Bye darlin."

"Bye jazzy."

"When did you add the y?"

"Just now." She smirks turning around.

"Only you could get away with that." I laugh.

"I know, bye."

"Bye."

I run and meet everyone else at the meeting spot where everyone else is.

"Nice of you to join." Smirks Emmet.

"Mhm, let's go." I laugh.

A little while later Rosalie and I away from everyone else and I look at her. "Rose?"

"What?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For actually talk to Luna the other day, I never got to say thank you."

"Well it's not like she is going anywhere."

"Oh my gosh just accept the thank you." I laugh.

"Just trying to give you a hard time." she smirks. "I like her Jazz I really do I was just unsure at first."

"I know."

"Alright enough of this I'm still hungry." she laughs before running off.

Finally Luna has won over the whole family.


	5. Fitting In

**Chapter 5**

 **Luna's POV**

The days when the Cullen's aren't at school are the worst. Of course we get sunshine but even almost four months into school I have no other friends. Does it bother me, no. Does it make it easier for people to make fun of me? Yes. Does the fact that I'm a senior stop the under class men from doing it? Nope not at all. So it's no surprise when I'm at my locker after lunch and Jessica Stanly comes up to me.

"No Cullen's today?" She smirks.

"Nope." I say not making eye contact.

"Maybe they didn't want to deal with you."

"Don't be a jealous bitch." I say still not looking at her.

"You know the only reason they put up with you is because that weird little Alice girl took a liking to you. Jasper is only dating you so that it looks like at least someone loves you, I feel bad for him you're like a stray dog. He deserves someone better than the new freaky girl although who knows, maybe he likes girls like that. The kind that can't do anything for themselves, they are needy, insecure..."

"Just shut the fuck up already." I say slamming my locker shut. "I hope you feel real great tearing other people apart, I'm sure you would have plenty of friends at my last school, they all loved to do it too." I say before walking out to my car as practically the whole school stairs at me.

I walk out the side door and down to my car treading through the few inches of snow that are now melting thanks to the sun. I throw my stuff in the back before getting in and slamming my car door. I sit there for a few minutes fuming before I decide to call Jasper. He picks up on the second ring.

"Hey...shouldn't you be in class?" He ask.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at home, what's wrong."

"I'll tell you when I get there." I say pulling out.

"Luna."

"I can't right now okay give me a few minutes."

"Okay...drive carefully."

I pull up to the house fifteen minutes later and see Emmet and Xander tossing a football in the front yard, both looking surprised when I pull up.

"Hey Luna school doesn't end for about an hour and a half." Smirks Emmet.

"I left early." I grumble walking past them.

"You good?" Ask Xander.

"Have you guys ever gotten away with murder? If so I may need your help."

"Okay definitely not okay." Says Emmet. "Go in the house and talk this out with someone."

"Planning on it."

I walk into the house and up the stairs to Jasper's room to find him reading and listening to music. I don't say anything as I plop down on the bed next to him and groan.

"What happened?" He ask.

"Jessica Stanly was born." I say looking at him.

"What did she say?" He ask setting his book down.

"More like what did she not say. She basically humiliated me in front of half the school. Apparently your family only puts up with me because your weird little sister Alice liked me...I'm like the stray dog no one wants."

"She said what?" He says sounding angry.

"There was more I just hit the highlighted points. I just went to my car. I wasn't about to finish the day after that."

Rosalie pops her head in. "You know I could hit her with my car and make it look like an accident. Not kill her just like severe injury."

"As much fun as that sounds, no." I smile.

"If you change your mind you know where to find me." She says before leaving.

"Does this happen every time we aren't there?" he ask.

"Not every time…"

"But a lot."

"Yeah…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause it didn't bother me till now, I'm used to it, I've learned to ignore it."

"You shouldn't have to though."

"But I do, can't change that. We only have about five more months anyway. I more just came over here to complain and get out of there, I didn't want to go home and have my parents find out, they think everyone is being nice."

"Luna."

"They moved out here to give me a fresh start, I don't want them to think it didn't work…It did."

"Not when your still being treated like this."

"Hey Jazz?" I smile sitting up to look at him.

"What?" he ask, he sounds pissed.

"I have you, that's all I need." I say kissing him.

"Damn it." he mutters against my lips.

"What?" I laugh.

"I'm the empath, I'm supposed to change other peoples emotions. You just changed mine in two seconds."

"I have special powers." I smirk.

"Yeah you do." He says deviously before kissing me again. we keep going for a minute until he breaks away and laughs.

"What?"

"Edward says to do this somewhere else." he smirks.

"Get over it." I say loudly so he can hear me. "I love you." I whisper giving him a quick kiss.

"I love you." he smiles running a hand through my hair. "So we have some friends coming to visit this weekend…any interest in meeting them?"

'Depends, do they enjoy snacking on humans?"

"They prefer animals." he laughs. "If not it's fine I just thought I would ask."

"Just tell me when to be here."

"Sounds good."

"So who are these friends?"

"The Denali Coven, they live in Alaska. They come down from time to time and we go up there sometimes. I think you'll like them. Kate has this ability where she can produce electricity and Eleazar can identify powers in humans and vampires."

"How many members?"

"Eleazar and his mate Tanya and then there is Kate, Carmen, and Irina. I'm just warning you now that Irina can be a little stand offish like Rose but the others are extremely kind."

"Okay…"

"They'll like you." he reassures me."They already know about you."

"What?"

"I think you forget that we've known about you for a while darlin." he smirks.

"But they know about me?"

"Well yeah, I told them a while ago but then I actually met you and I told them about you. I went up there after the first week of school."

"Oh good…"

"You'll be fine." he laughs.

I stay over there for a few more hours before leaving to go home for dinner. Jasper agrees to come over later and I say by to the rest of the family before heading home. When I walk in my mom is working on dinner and my dad is working on his laptop at the table. I set my stuff by the stairs and walk in the kitchen and sit next to my dad.

"Hi." I say.

"Hi." says my dad before returning to his work.

"School called." says my mom. "They said you missed your last three classes."

"Uh yeah…I left early."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does when you miss class Luna."

"If you really must know I was getting made fun in front of half the student body and I didn't feel like putting up with it. The Cullens weren't there today, I sat by myself at lunch and some stupid girl thought it would be the perfect time to tear me apart. So excuse me for not feeling like finishing my day after that."

"You need to try to make more friends Luna." says my dad."The Cullens aren't always going to be there.

"It's not that easy, if it were then I wouldn't be getting made fun of all the time. Everyone has already decided to not like me. What did you think would happen when you made me transfer schools my senior year." I say getting frustrated, this is not my fault.

"Luna we are just trying to say…" starts my mom.

"I don't want to talk about this right now." I say getting up. "I'll eat dinner later." I say walking out.

"Luna.." says my dad.

"Nope, you two enjoy yourselves." I say walking upstairs and slamming my door.

I was really not in the mood to sit there and talk to them about this, they don't get it. Everyone loves them.I plop down on my bed and stare at my ceiling. I notice I have a few tears streaming down my face but I don't wipe them away. I decide to open my window so Jasper can come in whenever he decides to come over before returning to my bed and letting the tears flow. I want to have more friends but it's just not going to happen. It didn't bother me earlier but after that conversation I'm just done. I sit there for an hour just crying and getting angry until eventually I feel my emotions changing…Japser is here. I turn around on my bed to see him standing by the window looking sad. He quickly comes over to me and I sit up looking at him.

"What happened?" he whispers whipping my tears away.

"It's nothing."

"This isn't nothing, I've never seen you cry before. What's wrong?"

"School called and told my parents that I skipped the rest of the day. They were getting on to me and we started fighting."

"Oh Luna." he sighs kissing my head. He then quickly gets up and hides in my bathroom two seconds before my door opens and I see my mom.

"There are leftovers in the fridge." she says softly looking at me.

"Okay.."

"Luna we really didn't mean to upset you, we just worry about you."

"I know." I say whipping away the new tears.

"I will say that I've noticed a difference since you and Jasper started dating, you seem happier. And it seems like his family loves you, everyone else just doesn't know how special you are."

"Sure…"

"I love you." she smiles. "Why don't you go get some food okay?"

"Thanks mom."

"Night sweetheart." she says closing the door. Jasper waits a second before coming back out.

I stand up and hug him and he rest his chin on my head holding me tight. "Your mom's right you know." he whispers.

"About what?"

"Everyone else just doesn't know how special you are."

"You have to say that." I smirk.

"But that doesn't make it any less true."

"Alright we are done being cheesy." I smile. "We are not that couple. Now you stay here and I'm going to get some food."

"Okay." he whispers giving me a quick kiss."

When I come back up the two of us sit on my bed while I eat and I turn on some music. When I'm done eating I lay my head in Jasper's lap and he plays with my hair while I play with his fingers on his other hand. It's quiet, I like it and it's all I need right now. I would be satisfied doing this for the rest of my life if it meant I got to spend all my time with Jasper, he is all I need.

 **Jasper's POV**

The Denali's arrive Friday after we get home from school. I'm the last to get to the house, I had to drop Luna off at home, she had a dinner with family friends she couldn't get out of. They decided to come in town last minute I guess. I park in the garage before walking into the house to find all the girls talking and laughing, maybe I should have stayed over at Luna's. I just role my eyes before walking all the way in.

"There you are." Smiles Tanya.

"Uh yeah, I had to drop Luna off at home."

"You didn't bring her?" ask Kate. " I want to meet her."

"She had a family thing tonight, she is coming over tomorrow."

"Good." smiles Carmen.

"She is a sweet girl." Smiles Esme.

"Alright enough about my love life."

"He's embarrassed." smirks Alice.

"Okay…where is everyone else?"

"Backyard, they may go hunt." says Irina.

"Thanks." I say making a beeline for the backyard. I walk out there to find Emmet, Xander, and Edward snickering. "Shut up." I mutter.

"How are you Jasper?" ask Eleazar.

"I'm doing well how are you?"

"Well, it's good to see you."

"And you as well."

"They pestering you about Luna?" smirks Carlisle.

"Don't get me started." I smirk. "So what's the deal here?"

"Quick hunting trip." says Emmet. 'Whoever sacks the biggest bear wins."

"Emmet that sounds like a one person competition." I laugh.

"Exaclty."

We go out and hunt for a few hours before returning the house and catching up. I go up to my room for a bite to read and an hour later Kate comes in and sits on the bed. She and I have always been pretty close.

"Jasper…" she teases.

"What?"

"You are isolating yourself." she smirks.

"No I just wanted to read."

"How many times have you read that book?"

"I don't know…"

"Point proven." she smiles. "So tell me about Luna."

"She is an artist, she can make something out of anything, it's amazing. That painting over there, she did that two months ago."

"She did that?" she ask.

"Yeah." I smile. "And her personality is great, she doesn't really care what everyone else thinks and she just says what she is thinking. Rose hated her at first, probably because they are so alike."

"Figures." she smirks.

"She is just great." I smile.

"Well I can't wait to meet her." she smiles.

"You'll like her, I think you all will."

"After years of waiting I can't wait to meet her."

"Well imagine my surprise when Im sitting in my first class the first day of school and she walks in."

"That must have been fun."

"Super fun." I smirk.

"I can't tell you really like her though."

"I love her." I smile.

"Good, now if only Alice could tell me when I'm going to meet my mate."

"I bet it'll be sooner than you think."

"I don't know." she sighs laying back. "At least Tanya is happy."

"You know maybe if you didn't electrocute…"

"Stop it right there." she laughs.

"I'm just messing with you." I smirk and then my phone rings, it's Luna. "One second." I say to Kate.

"Is it her?"

"Stop taliking." I say picking up my phone. "Hey." I smile.

"Hi, I was just wondering if you were coming over tonight?"

"I can if you want me to, isn't the guest bedroom like right by your room though?"

"They won't hear you come in or us talking, they went to bed like thirty minutes ago and my parents are in their room."

"What do you two do?" smirks Kate in a whisper.

I wave her off before answering. "Open your window I'll be over in two minutes."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

I hang up and Kate is smirking at me. "Get your mind out of the gutter Kate."

"Just wondering…"

"We just talk when I'm over."

"Mhm."

"I'll see you later." I say jumping out my window.

I run off being careful to stay out of sight to passing cars before I climb the tree by Luna's window and jump in landing quietly. She is sitting in bed sketching and I smile as I go to sit next to her. She is sketching me.

"You got the eyes wrong." I smirk.

"Oh shut up." she laughs.

"I like it." I smile kissing her forehead.

"Thanks." she says shyly. "So what were you up to, I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"You didn't, I went hunting with the boys and then spent some time with Kate, she is excited to meet you."

"Well hopefully I live up to her expectations."

"You will." I smirk.

She sets down her sketch book and turns off her lamp before laying her head on my chest. "I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too." I smile kissing her head.

"Do you ever get board when I sleep?" She ask.

"No, it gives me time to think."

"About what?"

"I don't know." I laugh. "Just life."

"Hm." She mumbles.

"Go to bed." I laugh.

"K." She whispers.

I leave early in the morning to go change and grab my car before returning to Luna's house. She runs out before I can get out of the car and I laugh when she gets in.

"In a hurry?"

"My parents friends started asking about college, I needed to get out." She laughs looking at me. "I like that shirt on you." She smiles.

"It's a plain black shirt." I smirk.

"You look hot." She smirks giving me a quick kiss."

"Thanks." I laugh. "You ready?"

"Yeah." She says. "House full of vampires, no problem."

"Vegetarian vampires." I laugh.

"Still vampires."

We pull up to the house a few minutes later and she grabs my hand tightly, the nervous energy coming off her is kind of adorable. I stop her and look at her.

"Do I need to calm you down before we go in?" I smirk.

"No...I just...what if they don't like me?"

"They are going to love you."

"So far I haven't had the best record with new people."

"Yeah but this is different, they have to like you, you are part of the family."

"Let's just...get this over with."

"You'll be fine." I say giving her a quick kiss before walking in.

We walk in the house and into the living room where everyone is. Everyone looks at us and Luna's nerves elevate and I smile at her as she suddenly becomes shy.

"Alright Luna this is Eleazar, Tanya, Kate, Carmen, and Irina. Everyone this is Luna."

"Hi." Says Luna shyly.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Smiles Tanya as they walk over.

"Jasper has told us a lot about you." Says Kate.

"All good things I hope." She laughs.

"Of course." Smiles Carmen.

We spend the rest of the afternoon talking with each other. I notice Luna and Kate taking a liking to each other which makes me happy, I knew they would like each other. I find the two of them with Rose outside at one point and it makes me happy, she seems to be fitting in well.

"She's special that one." Laughs Eleazar next to me.

"Yeah." I smile. "Worth the wait."

"How does she feel about becoming a vampire? We all know it's going to happen eventually."

"We haven't talked about it much...she doesn't seemed bothered by it but she isn't dying to change right this second."

"Well that's good."

"The only problem is I don't know how she is changed, I just know it happens."

"I don't think I would want to know in advance, would you?"

"Probably not, there is no point in trying to change it."

Tanya comes over wrapping her arms around Eleazar before looking at me. "I notice she and Rosalie are close, has that always been the case?" She smirks.

"No." I laugh. "They are too similar, Rose hated her at first. It was Alice who took a liking to her in the beginning."

"Of course." She smiles. "I'm guessing you boys weren't too far behind."

"Edward was, but other wise they all loved her."

"Well that's nice."

"She met Carlisle when she went to the emergency room for cutting her hand open." I laugh.

"Always a good first meeting place." She smirks.

"Best place." I laugh.

Luna looks at me and smiles looking truly happy and I smile back loving the look on her face, it's nice to see her being outgoing like this. A little while later I take her home for dinner before returning a few hours later. She leans against me and I wrap my arms around her waist as we sit in her bed. I press kisses on her neck and I can sense her smile.

"Good day?" I ask.

"Great day." She responds.

"Good." I smile pulling her closer to me. "They really liked you."

"Well that's nice to know." She says as she plays with one of my hands.

"Thanks for coming over today." I whisper.

"Thanks for inviting me." She whispers back before shifting so she is laying down. "Love you." She mumbles.

"I love you too." I smile pressing a kiss to her head.

I can't imagine not having her in my life now that she is in it and the fact that my family accepts her makes it even better.


	6. New Girl in Town

**Chapter 6**

 **Luna's POV**

Today's the one day of the year that I absolutely hate…my birthday. I don't like it because one i don't like the attention, two I never had any friends to celebrate with, and three it means I'm getting older. All things I hate. I didn't even tell Jasper it was my birthday. I wake up the morning of and get ready for school. I throw on an oversized sweater with leggings and boots and but a beanie on before grabbing my backpack and heading downstairs. Both my parents are in the kitchen and they smile at me.

"Happy Birthday." they both say.

"Thanks." I smile grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Do you want to have Jasper over for dinner tonight?" ask my mom.

"I'll ask…he doesn't know its my birthday, I didn't want to tell him."

"I will never understand why you don't want people knowing when your birthday is." laughs my dad.

"I don't like the attention." I smirk. "I need to go, love you both."

"Good luck with finals." yells my mom as I leave. It's the first day of finals today, break starts Friday and I couldn't be happier. That means that Atlas comes Saturday and I have two whole weeks of no school.

I walk out to my car and throw my stuff in before driving to school. Jasper was going to pick me up but he was running late so I'm driving myself. I pull into the parking lot next to Emmet's Jeep and I see he, Rosalie, and Jasper standing by the car. Edward, Alice, and Xander are just pulling into the lot in the Volvo. I get out and Jasper is smirking at me.

"What?" I ask getting out.

"Happy Birthday." he whispers.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"You wouldn't tell me, I asked Atlas." he laughs.

"Damn it."

"Oh my gosh you're going to die." laughs Emmet.

"Shut up." I laugh hitting his arm, it hurt me more than it hurt him.

"You always forget that he hurts when you git him." laughs Rosalie.

"Yes you are correct I do. Also we are not making a big deal out of my birthday, none of you were supposed to know."

"Well…" starts Jasper before Alice runs over and hugs me.

"Happy Birthday." she smiles.

"Thank you Alice." I smile.

Edward laughs at me and I look at him. "Out of my head."

"Sorry your thoughts are just very entertaining right now." he smirks.

"This is the moment I wish I could read minds." Laughs Xander.

Just then the bell rings and I sigh. "Lets get this day over with." I groan grabbing Jasper's hand.

He laughs and gives me a quick kiss. "You'll do fine."

"Sure." I say as the two of us walk into a classroom.

I'm in the same room as Jasper, Emmet,and Rosalie. Jasper and I take a seat in the back and a few minutes later we start testing. Our first one is English and we have to write an essay in a little under two hours. I get it done but there were several times when I thought I wouldn't, it was awful. After that we have a fifteen minute break before our math final, that one goes well. When that's over we have the rest of the day off. I have a science and a history final tomorrow and then I'm done. I say by to the Cullen's (minus Jasper) and go to get in my car when Jasper stops me.

"I'm taking you out to lunch." he smiles.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." he laughs. "Excuse me for wanting to do something special for you on your birthday."

"Okay." I say handing him my keys.

The two of us go to the diner near my house and I eat lunch, it's fun. After that the two of us go back to my house and neither one of my parents are home. I turn on a movie in the living room, turn the lights off, and both of us lay on the couch.

"Good day so far?" he ask.

"Yeah." I smile as he plays with my hair. "You don't have to but my parents were wondering if you wanted to stay for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah I'd love to."

"Jazz you don't have to."

"Yes but as I said I want to." He laughs.

"Last time I make you eat food for me."

"I don't mind it." He smiles.

Just then my phone rings and its Atlas. "Hi!" I say picking up.

"Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." I smile.

"Doing anything fun?"

"I am hanging out with Jasper."

"Tell him I say hi."

"Atlas says hi."

"Hello Atlas." Laughs Jasper.

"How were finals today?"

"They were fine, we have two more tomorrow and then we are done. You all set to come out Saturday?"

"Of course."

"You have stuff for all this snow?"

"Yes although you do realize the only time I will use it is when I come to see you right?"

"Yes I do and I thank you for your sacrifice." I laugh.

"Smart ass." He laughs.

"I know." I hear the door open and I sit up to find my parents walking in. "Hey I'm going to call you later my parents just walked in the door."

"Alright tell them I say hello and have a great rest of your day, I'll see you Saturday."

"Okay by Atlas."

"Bye Lu."

I hang up and my mom comes back in the living room. "Jasper are you staying for dinner?"

"If that's okay." He smiles.

"Of course it is. How were finals today?" She ask us.

"Fine." I sigh. "Only two more left."

"You sound so enthusiastic." She laughs. "I'm going to go work on some stuff and then start dinner, you two have fun."

She leaves to go back into her office and I lay my head back down in Jaspers lap. We pend the rest of the day on the couch and dinner is fun, I'm glad my parents get along with Jasper. At around nine I notice Emmet pull in the jeep to "pick up" Jasper. I walk outside with Jasper and Emmet rolls down the window.

"You made me drive all the way to your house so that your parents didn't know Jasper stays over every night?"

"Um yes and I really appreciate it Em." I smile.

"You're lucky I like you."

"Consider it my birthday gift."

"Fine."

"Thank you Emmet." I smile sweetly.

"You're welcome Luna."

I move away from the car and let Jasper get in and I go back in the house as they drive off. I then head up to my room and two seconds later Jasper comes back in.

"Back so quick." I laugh.

"I have something for you." he says as I sit down at my desk.

"Jazz you didn't have to get me anything."

"It's nothing fancy I just…wanted to get you something and I thought this was fitting." he says handing me a small box.

I open it and see a necklace with a small infinity charm on it, there is a J on one side and a L on the other. "Jasper this is perfect." I smile.

"I'm glad you like it." he smiles shyly. "I can help you put it on if you want."

"I would love that." I say turning around. He puts it on and presses a kiss to my neck and I smile. "Thank you."

"Anything for you."

I spend a little over an hour painting while Jasper watches, he always loves watching me draw or paint or whatever it is I'm doing. Just as I'm finishing he comes over and wraps his arms around me.

"I love you so much." he whispers.

"I love you too." I smile turning around to face him.

"You're perfect." he says before kissing me. Everytime I think we are about to break we just keep going and I love it, I love him.

"Best birthday ever." I mutter against his lips.

"Good." He smiles.

When Saturday roles around I go to the airport to pick up Atlas. I walk in and find him sitting on a bench near the baggage claim.

"You didn't tell me you landed." I say hugging him.

"I figure you were close, we landed a little early. No Jasper?"

"He had a family thing today, he's coming over later." Not a lie, they went hunting.

"Sounds good, I like the necklace." He smirks.

"Thanks." I say shyly. "It was a birthday present."

"Mhm." He laughs.

"Anyway...you hungry?"

"A little yeah."

"You okay with burgers?"

"Of course."

I drive the two of us into down and head to one of my favorite restaurants. After we sit down Atlas smirks at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just seem happy."

"I am." I smile. "What about you?"

"Oh you know, I'm surviving." He laughs.

"Have you heard back from UCLA yet?"

"Not yet, you'll be the first to know though. What about you? What are you planning on doing?"

"I don't know...the whole college vibe isn't my thing. Right now the plan is to get a job, there's an art gallery in town that I've been talking to. They want to hire me I'm just waiting till after graduation."

"What do your parents think?"

"They are supportive of the idea."

"What about Jasper?"

"He isn't sure yet either." I laugh.

"And that's okay." He laughs.

I'm glad to have such a supportive friend in my life, t doesn't hurt that he and Jasper get along.

 **Jasper's POV**

After Christmas break is where things start to get a little tricky. There was a new girl at school today, Bella Swan and Edward had a hard time controlling himself. We are all sitting at our lunch table listening to Jessica Stanly talk about us and it's pretty annoying.

"Does she ever shut up." Groan Rosalie.

"I wish." Smirks Luna next to me.

"She doesn't know how to." Laughs Xander.

Just then I hear her say something about Luna and I let out a low growl. "Woah." Says Emmet.

"Just ignore her Jazz." Whispers Luna.

"I don't like her." I mutter.

"I don't either but if I let it get to me it only makes her do it more."

"What's wrong Eddie?" Ask Alice.

"Nothing." He says before staring back down at his book.

"Sure seems like nothing." Smirks Emmet.

Just then the bell rings and we all get up for class. Luna and I walk to the library for study hall and the two of us sit at one of the back tables. She is working on an English paper and I'm sitting there halfway focusing on some science homework the other half of me keeps staring at her, I can't get enough of her. She catches me looking at her and smirks.

"You sure you're working over there?"

"Yup." I smirk back.

"Mhm." She laughs before she keeps writing.

She keeps up at that for a few minutes before she lightly hits my leg under the table. "Yes?" I ask.

"I didn't do anything." She says with a small smile on her face.

"Sure..." I smirk.

She does it again and I'm about to say something when I hear Edward and Rosalie in the hallway. I get up and walk out there with Luna close behind me.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"I need to get out of here." growls Edward, his eyes are dark.

"Luna go back in the library." I say cautiously.

"Okay..." She says eyeing all of us.

"Explain." I say.

"Bella's scent is too tempting for him." Sighs Rosalie. "It's messing with his control."

"So you're just going to leave?"

"For a few days yeah, I can't be here right now."

"Okay..." I sigh. "I'll let Carlisle know."

"Thank you." He says before walking out.

"This can't be good." Says Rosalie.

"I guess we'll find out." I say before calling Carlisle. After I call him I go back into the library to find Luna packing her stuff up to go to her next class. "Sorry about that?"

"Is he okay?"

"He will be, it's just...something about Bella's blood is making him loose some of his control."

"Oh."

"He's getting out of town for a few days, my guess is he'll probably go see the Denali's." I say as I walk her to art.

"Has this ever happened to him before?"

"Not since I've known him no."

"That's odd..."

"I know."

"Is that how you felt around me the first couple of weeks?"

"Yeah but it wasn't making me crazy like that, this is a different level."

"Hm...ok I'll see you after class."

"Okay." I smile.

Later that night Luna comes over so she and I can work on a project and the two of us are sitting in the living room doing it while Rosalie works on a paper and Emmet plays video games. Xander and Alice went hunting with Esme and Carlisle is on his way home.

"Any word from Edward?"

"He's in Alaska." says Rosalie.

"This whole thing is super weird." she says back.

"We have a theory." I say.

"And that would be?"

"What if Bella is his mate and none of us realize it."

"I guess it's possible….how many times do vampires find their mates before they are turned?"

"I don't think it happens a whole lot." says Emmet.

"Unless you're in this family." smirks Rose.

"Hm…."

Just then Carlisle walks in. "Hi Luna." he smiles.

"Hi." she smiles back.

"Have any of you heard from Edward?" he ask.

"Esme did." I say.

"Alright…I'll be in my office."

"Project?" ask Luna.

"Yeah." I say.

Once the two of us are done Luna and I go over to her house. I watch as she works on an art project but I'm too distracted by my thoughts that I don't notice her trying to talk to me.

"Jazz." she says sitting on the bed.

"Sorry…What?"

"I was asking if you were okay?" she smirks.

"Uh yeah just thinking."

"What's wrong?"

"Just hoping that Edward doesn't do something stupid."

"Don't worry about something that hasn't happened yet." she says laying her head on my chest.

"The irony in that." I laugh.

"Okay but you know what I mean." she laughs. "What's so different about me and Bella?"

"We knew you were coming and we know that you aren't going to spill."

"Why don't you guys freak out when there is a reason to, in the mean time you all need to relax."

"So wise." I smirk giving her a quick kiss.

"I try." she smiles. "I love you." she whispers.

"I love you too."

Edward comes back a week later, he seems to be doing better that is until there is an incident in the parking lot after school. A car looses control in the parking lot almost hitting Bella, of course Edward has to be careless and uses his speed to get over to her but it's going to make her ask questions. It's not like we know we can trust her like we knew with Luna, this is different, he has to be careful.

"Edward you could have exposed us all." snaps Rosalie later that night.

"Rose…" starts Alice.

"No she's right." I sigh.

"How was Luna any different." he snaps.

"You know why." I growl.

"Ok everyone calm down." says Carlisle. "We need to be more careful though."

"She's different…" mutters Edward.

"What do you mean?" ask Esme.

"I can't hear her thoughts…it bugs me."

"Now that's weird." says Xander.

"At all?" Ask Carlisle.

"I hear nothing."

"But I can still sense her emotions." I say.

"I haven't tried looking into her future..." Alice trails off.

"That's strange." Says Esme. "Has that ever happened before?"

"Never." Says Edward.

"I'll look into it, in the meantime I want you all staying out of trouble and keeping a low profile." says Carlisle. "I don't want to have to leave but it may come down to that."

"Carlisle…" I start.

"Don't worry about it right now Jasper." says Esme.

"Hard not to." I say getting up.

I swear if I have to leave Luna because of some stupid mistake Edward makes there will be hell to pay, it won't be good.


	7. Things Take a Turn

**Chapter 7**

 **Jasper's POV**

Bella knows…she took it well but still that's another person in this town that knows, I don't trust her. Maybe it's the thought that if she tells then I have to leave Luna but I don't trust her. Rosalie, Emmet, Luna and I are in the parking lot right now before school starts and I look over to see Edward walking in with his arm around Bella.

"Oh hell no." growls Rosalie.

"Rose…" says Emmet.

"You've got to be kidding me." she says sounding angry.

"Rose as I remember you weren't too found of me in the beginning either." smirks Luna.

"This is different." she says.

"She doesn't trust her." I say for Rosalie.

"She's stubborn." smirks Emmet.

"I'm still here." she says without taking her eyes off of Edward and Bella.

Xander and Alice walk up and Alice looks excited while Xander just roles his eyes. "People are going to think it's okay to talk to us now."

"Not if you keep me around." says Luna.

"What's that supposed to mean?" ask Alice.

"I keep the people away." she laughs. I notice Jessica looking pissed across the parking lot and see her talking to Emily. The stuff she is saying is pretty funny. "What's so funny?" ask Luna noticing the amused smile on my face.

"Jessica doesn't understand why Edward went for Bella, she has practically been throwing herself at him since we started here."

"Maybe she'll finally catch a clue with Mike." she laughs.

"Maybe."

At lunch we are sitting at our usual table when we notice Bella and Edward sitting at a separate table, I didn't expect that to happen but at the same time Rosalie looks like she may rip someones head off.

"She is scared of you Rose." laughs Emmet.

"Good." she mutters.

"I'm not sure what I think of her." says Luna. "She is friends with Jessica so…"

"Well if this whole thing works out you may have to learn to like her." I say.

"I can't fake liking anyone and you know that." she smirks.

"Yes I do."

"Luna you really don't care what other people think do you?" Laughs Xander.

"Not unless they are saying rude things to my face no."

"I knew we kept her around for a reason." Laughs Emmet.

"You love me." She says back.

"Luna?" ask Alice.

"Yes?"

"There is supposed to be a thunderstorm sunday, any interest in coming to play baseball with us?"

"I'll watch sure." she smiles. "My parents leave to go out of town saturday for a week so i'll be free."

"Like you wouldn't have been other wise." I smirk.

"Only for you." she smiles.

"Get a room." Laughs Xander.

"Make me." Says Luna.

Later that day I'm sitting in Luna's room working on homework while she writes a paper when a thought comes to mind.

"Luna?" I ask.

"Hm?" she ask turning to look at me.

"Do you want to go to prom?"

"Are you asking if I want to go or are you asking if I want to go with you?"

"Both…"

"I mean why not as long as we don't have to stay the whole time."

"Thats fine." I smile as she comes to sit down by me. She starts tracing her fingers over one of my scars and I press a kiss to the side of her head. "What are you thinking about darlin?" I whisper.

"Oh nothing, just life."

"You're using my own line on me." I smile.

"I know." She smirks. "Do you trust Bella?"

"Honestly right now I don't but that could change."

"If she messes up it means I loose you." She whispers.

"I'm not going to let that happen."

"Do you think she loves Edward?"

"I don't know, you know what I do know though?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." she smiles shyly.

Luna goes back to working on her paper while I continue working on homework, I can tell she is uneasy but I can't help her, so am I. Luna will always come first for me, I don't care how long I have been with my family, she is the reason I am happy. If anyone does anything to force us away from each other I would never forgive them, she is my life. I waited too long for her, I'm not about to give her up so soon. Later on that night I head home for a little while to find Edward not at home.

"I'll give you one guess." Says Emmet.

"Oh be nice." Says Esme. "He's finally found someone."

"But do you trust her?" I ask.

"I haven't meet her yet so I can't say. What does Luna think of her?"

"She isn't too sure yet."

"Well too be fair she doesn't have the best track record with new people." Says Xander walking in the room.

"She's nervous every Bella is going to tell someone isn't she?" Ask Esme.

"Yeah..."

"Poor thing, she shouldn't worry about that."

"It's going to take us all some time." Says Emmet. "But also can I just say if Bella does tell someone I won't hold Rosalie back."

We all laugh a little and I decide to go up to my room to read. I really appreciate how protective my family is of Luna, it nice to know that they are looking out for her.

 **Luna's POV**

It's Saturday night and I'm hanging out with Rosalie at the Cullen's house while everyone else is hunting. The two of us are sitting in her room talking.

"Luna?"

"Hm?"

"Have I told you how I was turned?"

"No." I say sitting up on her bed.

"I want to tell you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I trust you." She smiles. "So in 1993 I became engaged to a man named Royce King, his father owned the bank where my father worked. It wasn't a relationship based on love, we were just attracted to each other. There was always something about him that I wasn't sure about but I could t put my finger on it. Anyway, a week before the wedding I went to visit my friend Vera, on my way home I ran into Royce and his friends, they were all drunk. They um...raped me and beat me before leaving me to die. Carlisle found me and changed me. Edward wasn't too happy at first, we didn't like each other. Obviously that's changed. After I gained some control I uh, I went out and killed each of his friends, I saved Royce for last. I was careful not to spill blood, I knew I would loose control. After that I was able to move on. I found Emmet a few years later and fell in love."

"Wow." I whisper.

"Yeah...I can't believe I was ever about to marry him."

"You could take care of Jessica for me..." I smirk.

"As tempting as that sounds, maybe I shouldn't." She laughs.

"Thank you for telling me Rose." I smile.

"I'm glad you're part of the family." She smiles back. "I've never seen him this happy you know, he is usually so quiet and reserved."

"He still kind of is, that's just his personality. Complete opposite of me."

"It works for you guys."

I loom at my phone seeing it's already 12:30. "I'm going to head to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay." She smiles.

I walk to Jasper's room and crawl into his bed falling asleep quickly. I wake up in the morning to Jasper pressing small kisses to my face and I smile.

"Morning." he whispers.

"Hi." I smile. "How was hunting?"

"Good, what did you and Rose do?"

"We talked. She told me about how she was turned."

"She doesn't tell many people about that."

"I can see why, so what's the plan for today?"

"Edward is bringing Bella over and the plan is to play baseball later as long as this thunderstorm still hits."

"And why do you need a thunderstorm?"

"You'll see." he smirks.

"Alright…I'm going to get ready."

"Esme made breakfast." he says as he gets up.

"She didn't need…"

"She wanted to, do you know how happy she is to have you over here right now."

"Tell her I'll be down soon." I smile.

"Okay." he smiles giving me a quick kiss.

Bella comes over a few hours later. It's…interesting to say the least. We are all pretty talkative except for Rosalie. She just scares Bella. It's kind of funny to watch, she tried the same trick on me and it didn't work. I walk up to her and smile.

"I don't think we've met yet, I'm Luna Anderson."

"Nice to meet you." She smiles.

"You as well." I smile back.

He and Bella separate from the rest of us not too longer after leaving the rest of us in the living room.

"How long are your parents gone?" Ask Carlisle.

"Till next Sunday. They have some writers convention over the weekend but they wanted to go early to see some friends."

"You didn't want to go back?" Ask Esme.

"No, Atlas is coming out for graduation and I don't have any other reason to go out there."

Just then a crack of thunder goes and everyone smiles. "Let's do this." Smiles Emmet.

"I'll have Edward meet us there." Says Xander getting up.

Jasper and I head up to his room and I grab a jacket while he changes shirts. It's a baseball jersey with a symbol that matches the one on his bracelet. "I like it." I smile.

He smirks and tosses me a baseball hat. "Wear this."

I put it on backwards and he laughs. "It's more my style." I say getting up and kissing him.

"I like it." He mutters before picking it back up.

"Lovebirds let's go." Yells Emmet.

We both laugh before heading downstairs. We walk into the backyard and Jasper smirks at me. "Hop on Darlin."

"Oh boy." I say getting on his back.

He laughs before running where we end up at a large open field. He sets me down and I watch as the Cullen's get ready for their game. Bella and Edward show up a few minutes later in Emmet's jeep and I smile as Bella comes to stand next to me.

"Should be interesting." I smile.

"Yeah."

"Esme why do you need thunder to play?" I ask.

"The sound of any of us hitting the ball is similar to the sound of thunder. If we played any other time it would be suspicious but no one suspects a thing during a storm."

"Makes sense."

"I need you two to be my extra set of eyes, they don't always like to play fair."

"Okay." Says Bella.

Just then there is another clap of thunder and Alice smiles. "It's time." She says.

Edward, Emmet, and Xander are all in the field, Alice is pitching, and Carlisle, Rosalie, and Jasper are batting. Jasper comes and stands by me while Rosalie hits and I smile at him. Rosalie hits the first one Alice gives and knocks it way into the forest.

"Home run?" I ask.

"Just wait for it." Smirks Jasper.

Emmet emerges with the ball throwing it to Esme who tags Rose out as she is sliding in.

"Out." Says Bella shyly.

Emmet starts to get excited until he sees the look on her face. Rosalie gets up and bumps Bella's as she comes to stand next to me.

"Maybe you should be judging."she says.

"I'd rather not." I smirk.

"Good choice." Smiles Jasper.

Carlisle is up next and hits it even further than Rosalie did scoring a point for the three of them. Jasper is up next and does a bunch of tricks with the bat and winks at me.

"Show off." I mutter.

"You know you love it." He says before turning to Alice.

Alice's pitches him the ball and Emmet catches it by climbing up a tree.

"My monkey man." Smile Rosalie.

"Funny." I smirk at her. "Nice try." I laugh as Jasper comes in.

"Mhm." He smirks.

Rosalie is back up again and right after she hits it I see Alice go stiff and I feel Jasper stiffen up next to me.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"There are other vampires here..." He mutters. "Carlisle we need to get Bella and Luna out of here."

"It's too late they know we are here." Says Carlisle.

"Make sure the wind doesn't blow your hair." Says Rosalie next to me.

"Okay..."

"Stay close." Whispers Jasper.

I grab his hand and just then three others emerge from the forest. They walk over with the baseball in hand.

"Mind if we join?" Ask the red head, she is the only female in the group.

"Sure, four of ours were just about to leave." Smiles Carlisle.

"We weren't awair of another coven in the area." Says the one in the middle. He must call the shots.

"We take up residence here." Says Carlisle.

"Interesting, how is that?"

"We drink animal blood."

"Interesting...I am Laurent by the way and this is Victoria and James."

I look over to see James starring at me and my grip on Jasper's hand tightens. I feel him relax me before he squeezes my hand. Victoria seems to notice James looking at me and if looks could kill I would be dead one hundred times over from the look she is giving me.

"Well we better get going." Says Jasper. "It was nice to meet you."

"You as well." Says Laurent eyeing us cautiously.

Jasper and I turn around and Bella and Edward do the same but a gust of wind comes and blows Bella's hair out of the way, her scent gives both of us away.

"You brought snacks." Smirks James.

"They are with us." Says Carlisle as the rest of the Cullen's get defensive, this isn't going to end well. Jasper forces me behind him and growls.

"We won't hurt them." Laurent reassures.

"Just try it." Warns Emmet.

"I can see it's time for us to leave, let's go James." He puts a hand in his shoulder but James doesn't budge. He does after a minute and the three of them leave.

"Edward take Bella home." Says Carlisle. "Emmet and Xander follow them, the rest of us will take Luna back to the house, meet us there."

Jasper picks me up and runs back to the house setting me down in the living room. I sit on the couch and put my head in my hands trying to figure out what the hell just happened. I start to hyperventilate and freak out and Jasper forces my head up to look at him.

"Hey breath okay? It's going to be fine, I'm not going to let him touch you."

"Did you see him?" I ask frantically. "He looked like he wanted have some fun with me before he devoured me." I snap.

"And I'm not going to let that happen." Jasper says calmly.

Just then Carlisle and Esme walk in with Laurent. "Jazz…" I squeak out.

He turns around and lets out a low growl. "What is he doing here?"

"He came to talk about James." says Esme.

"Let him talk." says Alice as she and Rosalie come in the room.

The five of them sit down and Jasper sits down next to me. "James…he won't stop until he get's what he wants. He senses are unlike anything I have ever seen, they are all heightened. Victoria will have his back, you need to watch for her as well. She will do anything to protect him. For Bella it's more of a game of cat and mouse, he wants her for her blood and he will trick her into doing anything. As for you." he says looking at me. "He has an infatuation with you, he doesn't necessarily want your blood, he may want to turn you. The way he looked at you, Iv'e never seen him look at anyone like that, not even Victoria."

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" ask Carlisle.

"Iv'e told you all I can."

"I'll walk you out." Carlisle says standing up.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." I whisper stressing myself out. I've gone this long with vampires and now I have a stranger after me to do whatever the hell he wants to do.

"Luna…?" ask Esme.

"Hm?" I ask looking up at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Great." I mumble.

"We are going to fix this Lu." says Rosalie.

"We need to get she and Bella out of town." Says Jasper.

"Together?" ask Alice.

"There isn't enough of us to separate them, distract James and Victoria, and keep an eye on Charlie. Luna's parents aren't in town so that doesn't matter but Charlie is still here, it's the first place they will look." says Jasper.

"We need to go." Says Emmet walking in the room.

We all get up and head to the garage, I see Edward and Bella behind us. Once we get in there everyone starts getting things out and loading them into cars, I can't keep up and its overwhelming me. I don't understand why I'm acting like this, it never happens. I absentmindedly listen to everyone talking but I don't know what they are saying. I'm sitting against the wall when Rosalie sits down in front of me.

"Luna?" she whispers.

"What?"

"You're going with Xander, Alice, and Bella to Phoenix. Jazz will come get you once we take care of James and Victoria."

"Why can't he go with me?"

"They'll expect that, we need to catch them off guard."

"Okay."

She sigs standing up and Jasper grabs my hand pulling me up and pressing a kiss to my head. "I love you." he whispers.

"I love you too."

"It's going to be okay."

"I know, go kick some ass." I smirk.

"Of course, stay close to them okay?"

"I will."

He gives me one last kiss before letting me go. Emmet and Rosalie both give me hugs before I go and get in the car. I get in behind Xander and the four of us drive off. Bella falls asleep halfway through the drive but I can't sleep. I watch the interaction between Alice and Xander and it makes me wish Jasper was here right now. We pull into a hotel early in the morning and Xander picks up a sleeping Bella before we all go up to the room. Once Bella wakes up we all sit in the living room of the hotel room and wait to hear from someone.

"Luna did you sleep at all?" ask Bella.

"No." I whisper.

""Luna…" start Alice.

"Im fine."

Just then Bella's phone rings and she answers it before walking into the other room. "They changed direction." sighs Xander after hearing Edward talk.

"Where are they going?" I ask.

"Victoria is still in Forks…James is headed here…Everyone minus Rose and Esme are coming out here."

"Well shit." I mumble.

"It's going to be okay." says Alice.

Just then Bella walks out and hands me the phone. "Jasper wants to talk to you."

I take the phone and walk into the bedroom. "Hi."

"Hi." he sighs. "I'm going to come get you okay?"

"He is still out there."

"We are going to take care of that too."

"Okay."

"Luna I am so sorry. If I hadn't…"

"Don't blame yourself, this isn't your fault. We were at the wrong place at the wrong time. I love you okay?"

"I love you too Darlin, ill see you soon."

"Okay, bye Jazz."

"Bye."

I walk into the living room and hand Bella her phone before looking to Xander. "Will you come with me to get some food downstairs?"

"Yeah." he says getting up. The two of us walk into the hallway and head to the elevator. "Alice had a vision while you were on the phone." he says pressing the button.

"About?"

"James is going to Bella's old ballet studio."

"What good does that do him?"

"I don't know, he has a plan though."

"That sounds promising." I say as we get off the elevator.

"Just stay close." he says as we walk over to the snack bar.

I order before leaving Xander to wait while I run to the restroom. As I'm washing my hands I look down and look back up to see James standing behind me in the mirror.

"Scream and I make it worse."

"But how…?"

"Not important." he says before hitting me in the head knocking me out….Jaspers going to rip peoples head off for this.


	8. Living a Nightmare

**_This Chapter is the end of the first book, the next chapter will start a little bit before the second book. Hope you guys are enjoying so far, reviews are always appreciated!_**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Luna's POV**

When I finally wake up I find my self tied up to a chair with a gag in my mouth. It looks like I'm in a dance studio...Bella's old dance studio...but that would mean...

"Look who is finally awake." I hear a voice whisper in my ear...James. I try to loosen my hands but he comes around and looks at me. "Don't even bother, even if you did get yourself free you can't out run me. And I don't want to have to kill you, at least not yet. I'm saving you for after Bella but while we are waiting what do you say we have some fun huh?" I try to scream to get someone's attention but it doesn't work. James starts to walk around me in circles and he has a devious look on his face. "It would be too easy to just end it, it also wouldn't be very much fun for me. I have a different plan for your friend but you, your quiet cute. I can see why the empath likes you. Makes me wonder what I'm missing out on." He says before placing kisses on my neck. "Maybe I'll get rid of Victoria and keep you." he whispers in my ear.

It sends shivers down my spine and I know that if someone doesn't get here soon that I am screwed. I feel him untie my hands and he forces me to stand up before he places kisses everywhere my skin is exposed. One hand goes up the back of my shirt and I feel tears starting to fall down my face. I don't want to go out like this. He then removes the gag from my mouth and kisses me roughly pulling my hair and making me scream. Just as I think it can't get any worse he starts to take my shirt off. Thankfully, not really but still, Bella walks in just then.

"Take your hands off of her."

He pushes me forcing me to fly and hit the wall before turning to Bella. "I appreciate your bravery but once you are gone it's not going to matter."

I gather enough strength to crawl into a corner and I curl into myself allowing myself to break. Silent sobs wrack my body and they are only made worse when I hear the screams of Bella. I put my head I between my knees and I start shaking, I want this to be over and I just want Jasper. I keep hearing crashing and screaming and it makes me worse and I can't bring myself to get up and try to help Bella. This goes on until I look up and see Edward tackle James to the ground, those two go at it which results in James biting Bella. Edward slams him to the ground and I see Xander, Emmet, Alice, Carlisle, and Jasper come in. Jasper, Emmet, and Xander begin tearing James apart while Alice helps Carlisle and Edward with Bella. I stay hidden in the corner unable to move. Jasper, Emmet, and Xander are throwing pieces of James into a fire and I watch as Jasper scans the room his eyes landing on me in the corner. He is bending down in front of me in an instant.

"It's okay." he whispers. "I got you."

"But Bella…"

"Carlisle is taking care of her okay? Lets get you out of here."

He picks me up and takes me out to the car where he pulls me into his lap

"Did he touch you?" he asks.

"Yeah." I get out in between sobs, I can't get a hold of myself.

He gently lifts up my shirt to see the bruises from James's hands and he lets out a low growl. "I should have been here to protect you."

"I just want to go home Jazz." I whisper.

"I know." he says his voice softening. "We're going to get you cleaned up first." I continue to cry into his chest and he gently rubs my back while sending calming waves over me. "Iv've got you." he whispers. "I'm not letting go."

The driver side door opens and I see Emmet. "We took care of him." he reassures me as he and Xander get in the car.

" I am so sorry Luna." says Xander turning around to look at me.

"It's okay." I whisper. "It wasn't your fault."

Emmet pulls out of the parking lot and we drive back to the hotel in silence. The four of us go to the room and I go into the bedroom and start to grab a change of clothes from my bag. My head is pounding so I search for Advil. I find the bottle but my hands won't stop shaking and I can't open it.

"I've got it." says Jasper gently next to me. He hands me two pills and I take them. "Go get cleaned up okay."

"Okay." I say shakily.

I grab a change of clothes and start the shower before taking my shirt off to examine the bruises starting to form on my sides. I have several hand marks two on my left side one on my right . I finish getting undressed and I get in the shower just standing under the hot water trying to wash away any memory of what James did to me. I stay there for 20 minutes before finally shutting it off and getting out. I put on leggings and a sweatshirt before walking out into the room to see Jasper sitting on the bed.

"You ready to go home?"

"Yeah."

"Come on." he says grabbing my hand.

Emmet, Xander, and Alice take the SUV while Jasper and I get into Emmet's Jeep. I'm thankful for it just being the two of us. Jasper grabs my hand with his free one and I absentmindedly play with his fingers, neither one of us saying anything. His phone rings a few hours into the drive and he picks it up. By what he is saying I'm going to assume it's Carlisle.

"How's Bella?" I ask when he hangs up.

"Stable…she should make a full recovery."

"Good…"

"Carlisle wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I will be."

"Did James say anything to you?"

"He wanted to kill Victoria and change me." I whisper…

"Son of a bitch." he mutters.

"He's gone now."

"I know, I know I just…if he had changed you…."

"He didn't that's all that matters." I say grabbing his hand again. He lifts mine up and presses a kiss to it.

We get home in record time because of how fast they drive. Once Jasper and I pull up to my house Emmet takes the jeep and the others go home. I tiredly walk up to my room where I get into my bed and curl into a ball under my covers. Jasper slips his shoes off before getting in next to me and pulling me into his arms. It's already 6 in the morning but it's still dark out, it'll probably rain all day. I wake up a few hours later sobbing from a nightmare and no matter what Jasper does I can't calm down.

"Luna darlin look at me, what do you need?" he ask concern written all over his face.

I think for a minute before answering. "I need Rose." I say quietly.

"I'll get her over here." he says picking up his phone.

I pull me knees to my chest and watch as he talks to her his phone his eyes never leaving me. He hangs up and places a kiss on my forehead and pulls me into his lap. Rosalie walks in a few minutes later and looks to Jasper.

"Go hunt with Emmet."

He looks at me for permission. "Go." I smile. "You need to."

"I'll be back soon."

Jasper leaves and Rosalie looks at me and sighs. "You really know how to scare us you know that?" She smirks.

"It's a gift." I smile weakly.

"What's wrong Lu?" She ask sitting on my bed next to me.

"Did Jasper tell you what happened?"

"Yeah..."

"I had a nightmare."

"Come here." She smiles opening her arms. I hug her tightly and she plays with my hair. "I hope they gave him a slow death." She smirks. "Did Jasper snap his neck?" she ask.

"Of course." I smirk.

"He didn't deserve to lay a finger on you." she whispers.

"But he did…If Bella had gotten there any later…"

"Don't think about that Luna, your safe okay?"

"Yeah…"

"I realized I need to talk to Jasper about something."

"What about?" she ask.

"About turning me."

"Luna…" she warns, I know how she feels about it.

"Not now…I just…I don't want anyone else to do it, I want him to do it. I want him to do it when I'm ready, I don't want that choice taken from me."

"Just…promise me you're going to give this a lot of thought okay?"

"I will, I promise. Thank you Rose."

"No problem, love you Lu."

"Love you too." I smile.

Now I just need to find the right time to bring this up with Jasper…maybe I'll wait a few weeks.

 **Jasper's POV**

A few weeks later and Luna seems like she is getting back to normal. I stay over every night, she doesn't like being alone in her room and she can't tell her parents about what happened. She went back to school the Monday after it happened and it surprised me but she wanted to get back to normal, cause our lives are so normal. Right now I'm currently waiting in the living room with her parents while I wait for her to come down, it's prom night and we some how got dragged into going, something tells me we won't stay long.

"Excited for graduation?" Ask her dad breaking the silence.

"Yes sir." I smile.

Just then Luna appears in the living room thankfully, I like her parents but our conversations are always awkward. "You ready?" She smiles as I walk over.

"Yeah...you look amazing." I whisper.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." She smiles.

"When do you think you'll be back?" Ask her dad.

"I'll have her home by 12." I say.

"Thank you."

"Alright you two have fun." Smiles her mom.

We walk out to my car and I open the door for her before going around to the driver side and getting in. She smiles at me and I grab her hand.

"You look beautiful." I smile.

"Thanks." She says shyly. "So how long are we staying?"

"I was thinking an hour." I laugh.

"Speaking my language." She smiles as I start driving.

We pull up and walk in and find Rosalie and Emmet sitting near the back so we go sit with them.

"Remind me again why we came?" Ask Emmet.

"Great question." Smirks Luna.

"We're only staying for an hour." I say.

"And then what?" Ask Rosalie.

"We do whatever the hell we want to." Laughs Luna.

"I like the way she thinks." Smiles Rose.

"You know sometimes I think you two are long lost sisters." Smirks Emmet.

"Me too." I laugh.

After a little over an hour the four of us head back to our house leaving the other four at the dance and we head to our house. Esme and Carlisle went up to Alaska for the weekend so the house is empty. The four of us sit in the living room talking for a few hours.

"Remind me to never go to a high school dance ever again." groans Luna sitting down on the couch.

"I've been to more than I care to talk about." Laughs Rosalie. "Although I do like having an excuse to dress up."

"I like the excuse of you dressing up to." Says Emmet with a mischievous smile, always the joker.

"This one was pretty bad though." Laugh sitting down.

"That's why you never let Jessica plan anything." Smirks Luna.

"You may be a little biased since you don't like her but…" I start.

"Shut up Jazz." she laughs.

When I take Luan home I let her go in the front door before parking around the corner and going up into her room to find her just coming out of the bathroom from changing. She walks over to me and pulls me down on her bed with her.

"Can we talk about something…?"

"Of course."

"I need you to keep an open mind." she says, what is this about?"

"Okay…"

"I want you to be the one to turn me…not right now, I'm not ready for that. But I need you to do it when I ask you to."

"Luna…"

"I want to have a choice Jazz. James could have turned me before I was ready. I don't want some random person to do it when I'm not ready. I want you, my mate, to do it when I'm ready."

"I could kill you."

"We'll have Carlisle there…Jasper please."

"On one condition…" I say. I didn't want to do this now, not like this but I need to make this agreement with her.

"Anything."

"You marry me first."

"Jazz…" she says sitting up.

"I know, I know it wasn't planning on asking you yet…I just need to make this agreement with you."

"I mean of course I will I just….wasn't expecting that." she smirks.

"Oh really?" I smirk pulling her down and kissing her. "What did you think it was going to be?" I smirk against her lips.

"I don't know…" she says before kissing me. We keep kissing until I hear her mom coming up the stairs so I gently get her off of me before hiding in her bathroom. I watch as she quickly shakes her hair out before grabbing her phone, sneaky. "Hi mom." she smiles.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah." she smiles, god I love her smile. "We stayed for a little while but then Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, and I ended up going to their house. We were kind of over the dance."

"Well I'm glad you had a good night."

"Dad still working?"

"He has his first couple chapters due in a few days."

"I'll go say goodnight in a minute."

"Im sure he would love that, night sweetheart."

"Night mom." She looks at me when her mom leaves and smiles. "You can come out, I'm going to go check on my dad real quick, Ill be right back."

"Okay." I smile.

She comes in a few minutes later and smiles and she lays down next to me. "I had fun tonight."

"Good." I smile.

"What am I going to tell my parents...and Atlas. I would literally be leaving them behind."

"We don't need to worry about it right now." I say pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

"Okay..."

"Give me a time frame though, I don't want this to be a last minute thing."

"Before my 20th birthday."

"Luna..."

"Jasper..."

"You're stubborn you know that?"

"Yeah."

"I'm agreeing because I know you've thought about this."

"That I have."

"Thank you for not rushing into it." I whisper.

"You're welcome." She smiles.

A few weeks later is graduation, again for us...it's nothing too exciting. I drive up to school and see Atlas and Luna talking and I walk over to them.

"Hi." Smiles Luna giving me a quick kiss.

"Nice to see you Atlas." I smile.

"And you as well." He says.

"You done with school?"

"Yup." He smiles. "Graduated last week."

"Well congrats."

"Thanks, you guys are next."

"Yup." Smiles Luna.

"When are you guys going to Alaska?"

"Next week." I answer. The Denali's wanted us to come up, Edward is staying here though, he doesn't want to leave Bella alone.

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah it should be." Says Luna. Just then she see's Esme and Carlisle walk in and goes to say hi to them.

"Jasper?" Ask Atlas.

"Yes?"

"Did something happen with Luna, she seems more closed off than usual." She has been and I've noticed it too, no one else outside of our family has brought it up though.

"She was having an issue with a few girls at school, she told me she was fine. Rosalie took care of it." I smirk. "She hasn't really wanted to talk about it since we're done." I made that whole thing up but he can't know.

"Oh...okay, I wonder why she didn't tell me."

"She didn't want to make a huge deal about it, I had to force it out of her."

"She's so stubborn sometimes." He laughs.

"Tell me about it."

Luna walks back over with Rosalie and Emmet and a few minutes later we all sit down. Luna keeps looking back at me from where she is sitting and rolling her eyes. I find myself quietly laughing when she does and Rosalie and Emmet do too. Once it's finally over we all head back to our house. We spend a few hours talking and laughing, Luna seems elated to finally be done with school, I can understand why. She goes outside after a little while and I follow her.

"Thanks for covering up with Atlas." she says. "I didn't know what to tell him."

"Your welcome." I smile. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great I just wanted a minute alone with you." she smiles.

"I'm glad." I smile as I wrap my arms around her. She leans her head on my chest and I press a kiss to her head.

"What's next?" she ask quietly.

"We do whatever we want to." I smile. "That's the beauty of it, we have no set plan."

"I love you so much." she whispers.

"I love you too, I'm so glad I finally found you." I say kissing her.

I can't wait to spend forever with her, we may not be ready yet and the thought may make me uneasy but thinking about my life without her kills me inside. I would rather die than live without her.


	9. Temporary Goodbye

**I know short chapter but I'm not going to lie i almost started crying while writing it. I really hope you guys like this one, i should post the next one in the next day or so.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Luna's POV**

It's been a few months since graduation and life is great. We all went up to visit the Denali's earlier in the summer and I spent a lot of time with Kate. We told them about what happened with James…turns out Laurent is involved with Irina now. That caught me a bit off guard and freaked me out but he and Irina weren't there while we were there so it was okay. After we got back I started my internship at the art gallery in town, I love it. I have access to the studio to work on my projects and I even got to put one of m pieces up, it sold after a few days. Currently I am putting things away in the studio, Jasper should be here any minute to pick me up and I can't wait to see him. He left for a few days to go hunting in Canada with Emmet, Rosalie, and Edward. Just as I finishing putting up my brushes I turn around to find Jasper leaning against the door frame.

"Hi." he smirks.

"Hello." I smile walking over to him and giving him a quick kiss. "Let me just grab my bag."

"Take your time darlin."

"How was it?" I ask as I grab my stuff.

"It was good, how has work been?"

"Good but busy, not with customers I'm just working on some new stuff."

"Can't wait for you to show it to me." he smiles taking my hand.

"Mind if I grab dinner before we go to your house?"

"Not at all."

I lock up before we head out to his car. I grab dinner before we head up to the Cullen's house. I walk in and I'm almost tackled by Emmet giving me a bear hug.

"Em I missed you too but I have my dinner in my hands." I laugh.

"Sorry Luna." he smirks

"You would think you were dating him and not Jasper." laughs Rosalie giving me a hug.

"Sorry big guy I'm taken." I laugh.

"Funny." he smirks.

"I thought I heard you come in." smiles Esme walking around the corner.

"Hi." I smile giving her a hug.

Jasper grabs my food from and before I can scold him Alice comes and gives me a huge hug. "Hi!"

"Hi." I laugh. "Alice you were literally over last night, it's not like it's been years."

"I know I'm just happy to see you."

"Hi Xander." I smile over her shoulder.

"Hi Luna."

"I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that Edward is at Bella's?"

"Correct." he says back.

"Figured, Carlisle still at work?"

"He'll be home soon." says Esme.

"Okay I love you all but I also love my food so I'm going to eat." I say grabbing my food from Jasper. I walk into the kitchen and sit at the bar opening my food up.

"So work is good?" ask Esme.

"Really good, I love it." I smile.

"Im glad, I heard you sold one of your paintings."

"I did." I smile.

"When?" ask Rosalie.

"A few days ago."

"That's awesome." she smiles.

"Yeah I was excited, I never thought it would sell that quickly."

"I'm sure it was amazing." smiles Esme.

Just then Carlisle walks in and smiles. "Hi Luna."

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm doing well."

"Oh Luna we are having a birthday party for Bella next week, will you be here?" ask Alice.

"Of course." I smile. Bella and I have been getting closer in the past couple of months. I wouldn't call us best friends like Rosalie and I but we are still close.

Once I finish eating Jasper and I head up to his room. I plop down on his bed and he laughs at me before doing the same thing and wrapping his arms around me. He gives me a kiss before smiling at me.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I think I need another one of your paintings in my room."

"No you do not, one is enough." I laugh.

"Why is that?"

"I don't have a good reason." I smirk.

"Figured." he laughs before kissing me again.

Just then my phone buzzes and I see a text from my mom. "I should probably go home." I sigh.

"Alright."

I say bye to everyone before getting into Jasper's car. The ride to my house it quiet but they usually are, we like being with each other. Once we pull up to my house I give him a quick kiss before getting out. I walk into the house and go to my parents office and say goodnight to both of them before going up to my room. I open up my window and hop in the shower. When I walk back into my room Jasper is sitting on my bed and I smile.

"Took you long enough." I smirk.

"Very funny." he laughs as I lay down next to him.

The next week I leave work and head up to the Cullen's for Bella's party. I walk in and laugh as I see that Alice has gone overboard as I expected her to. I set my gift down right as Jasper walks down the stairs.

"Hi there handsome." I smile giving him a kiss.

"You look beautiful." He smiles.

"Thanks."

"Where is everyone?"

"Rose and Emmet are about to come down, she isn't thrilled about this in case you couldn't guess. Alice and Xander are in the other room with Esme and Carlisle, and Edward is picking up Bella."

"How'd I know?" I smirk.

"You're just that smart." He smirks.

"I swear it's none stop flirting with you two." Says Emmet as he and Rosalie come down the stairs.

"I would apologize but I'm not sorry." I say back. Rosalie and Jasper start laughing and Emmet just rolls his eyes. "Love you Em." I smile.

"Mhm." He grumbles.

A few minutes later Edward and Bella walk in and I walk over and give her a hug wishing her a happy birthday. Everyone else does the same thing before Alice tells Bella to start opening her presents. I got her a new notebook, she mentioned hers was getting full the other day, she loves it. Emmet got her a new radio for her car which he made Rosalie install much to her displeasure. I had to laugh a little when she told me she did it. Bella reaches for Alice's gift next and as she goes to open it she of course being her clumsy self gets a paper cut. What I don't expect it to happen is for Jasper to lunge at her. Rosalie pulls me back quickly and I watch as Jasper manages to slip from Carlisle, Xander, and Emmet. Edward pushes Bella out of the way and Jasper slams into him which pushes Jasper back against the wall. Bella now has a large gash on her arm from the plates and is bleeding even worse now. Carlisle, Emmet, and Xander pin Jasper down but a second later all of them but Carlisle are looking at Bella, their eyes black. Carlisle jumps up and runs to Bella and Edward snaps out of it putting himself between Bella and everyone else. Carlisle looks at me before snapping his attention to Emmet.

"Emmet get Jasper outside." he orders. "Emmet!" Emmet, Rosalie, and Xander snap out of it and drag him outside and I watch as Alice, Esme, and even Edward follow them.

"Luna are you okay?" ask Carlisle as he helps Bella up.

"Yeah…"

"Go check on him." he says knowing exactly what I want to be doing.

I walk outside to find Jasper pacing on the back porch with everyone else watching him. "Edward I'm so sorry." he says.

"It's okay Jasper, it was an accident."

"Jazz?" I whisper taking a step closer to him.

He stops and looks at me. "I'm sorry." he whispers.

I walk closer to him slowly and he tentatively pulls me into a hug. "It's okay." I whisper.

"I could have…"

"Sh…it's okay Jazz." I reassure him.

He sets his head on my shoulder and I run my hand through his hair. I look over his shoulder to see everyone else looking either ashamed or just blank. Carlisle comes out a few minutes later and tells everyone that's it's okay to come back in. Jasper and I don't move as everyone goes in. I notice Emmet and Rosalie standing near the door eyeing Jasper cautiously, he won't hurt me though. I watch as Edward and Bella walk out the front door while everyone else gathers in the living room. Jasper tenses up and I sigh.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I could have killed Bella, or you."

"But you didn't Jazz."

"I don't have enough control, I let my guard down. I thought I had it under control."

"Everyone slips sometimes Jasper, no one expects you to be perfect."

"But to protect you I have to be."

"Not once in the year that I have known you have a I ever been scared of you and tonight did not change that." I say making him look me in the eyes.

"Luna you don't understand…"

"Don't tell me I don't understand Jasper, I knew exactly what I was getting into. I knew the risk and I'm okay with them because I love you."

"It's not worth it if I hurt you."

"You and I both know you would never do it on purpose." He is silent and I just sigh. "Obviously you need time to think about this so I'm going to go home and let you guys talk this out okay?"

"Okay."

"Are you going to come over later?"

"Not tonight."

"Okay...I love you."

"I love you too." He smiles sadly. I give him a quick kiss before walking in the house. I look at everyone and smile. "I'm going to head home."

"I'm sorry about tonight." Says Esme.

"No, don't apologize, you guys have nothing to be sorry about. I'll see you guys later." I say walking out. As I walk out to my car Rosalie runs out.

"Luna."

"Hm?"

"You know there is the possibility we have to leave right?"

"Yeah...I know you won't if you don't have to."

"Just please don't get your hopes up."

"I know you won't leave forever, I'm too involved."

"I know I just...I love you and don't want you to get your hopes up."

"Love you too Rose." I smile.

I drive home and when I walk in my parents are watching a movie.

"You're home early." My dad points out.

"Yeah Bella wasn't feeling well and I had a long day at work so I decided to come home."

"Well did you have fun?" Ask my mom.

"Yeah...well I'm going to head to bed, I'm opening up the store tomorrow."

"K, night sweetheart." Smiles my dad.

"Goodnight."

I open my window in the hopes that Jasper would change his mind but when I wake up in the morning he isn't there. I get ready for work and drive into town to open up the gallery. I spend my whole day working before heading home. I eat dinner with my parents before heading upstairs to finish a painting. Bella calls me at some point ask if I have heard from Jasper. I tell her I haven't but say I'll let her know if I do. I then decide to call Jasper, I don't get an answer. I call Rosalie next and she picks up after letting it ring.

"Hi." She says quietly.

"I just need to know he is okay and then I'll hang up."

"He's...conflicted right now."

"If I send him a text do you think he will read it?"

"Maybe..."

"Okay...thank you Rose, I'll hang up now."

"Bye Luna."

"Bye."

I pull up Jasper's name to send him a text next. "I know you must be really confused right now and I'm completely understand why. If you need to talk you know I'm here and I also want you to know that I support whatever you decide to do. If you think you need to get out of here for a while, go. I know it's not goodbye forever, you know that too but from what I can tell the only thing holding you back on that choice is me. So know this, if you leave I will wait for you because I love you. I don't care how long it takes you. I love you and I know you are struggling right now, I just want what's best for you. You don't have to respond to this but I just ask one thing. When you make up your mind just come see me to tell me what you decided. I love you."

I then hit send knowing that I won't get a response and I'm okay with that. Sometimes in order to show someone you really love them, you have to sacrifice your own heart in the process, I'm fully prepared to that.

 **Jasper's POV**

I'm sitting in my room when all of the sudden my phone buzzes. I look over to see a text from Luna. I read it and I have never been more thankful for her in my life. She is right, the only reason I wanted to stay was because of her. I'm not leaving forever but Carlisle is making it pretty clear that we need to get out of here for right now. The fact that she texted me that lets me know that she does love me, so much that she is willing to sacrifice her happiness for my sanity. The amount of guilt I am feeling right now is overwhelming. I walk out of my room for the first time all day and go downstairs to where everyone else is talking.

"When are we leaving?" I ask.

"Tomorrow..." Says Carlisle. "Jasper are you sure you want this?"

"Luna texted you didn't she?" Ask Rosalie.

"Yes..."

"What did she say?"

"Let's just say she said something that I needed to hear. We leave tomorrow?"

"Yes." Says Esme. "Why?"

"I need to do something first." I say.

"Jasper what..." Starts Alice.

"I just have something I need to tell Luna first." I say before turning around and leaving the room again.

I go up to my room and go to my dresser drawer where I pull out the ring box with the ring I had picked out for Luna. I need to give this to her before I leave, she needs to know I'm coming back.

"Jasper?" Ask Rosalie quietly.

"Hm?"

"What did she say to you?"

"She told me she was okay if I needed to go, she said she understands."

"She loves you so much."

"It's why I need to give her this before we leave." I say handing her the ring box. She opens it and smiles.

"You're showing her you have a promise to keep."

"I don't break promises."

"I know you don't, I know this is hard on you Jasper and I'm so sorry."

"Like you said, it's not forever."

"When are you going?"

"In the morning."

"Okay...if I give you something can you give it to her please."

"Of course."

"Are you worried about her?"

"Yes, but she is strong, she'll be okay I think."

I text Luna telling her that I'm stopping by in the morning and she replies with an okay. Rosalie comes in a few hours later handing me an envelope to give to Luna. At around 7:30 I go to her house and go around back to see her window open. I climb up there and Luna is sitting at her desk. She turns to look at me and gives me a small smile.

"You're leaving aren't you?"

"Yeah...I'm going to be back though. I swear."

"You have a promise to keep, before my 20th birthday Jazz."

"I know...about that. I have something to give you pertaining to that." I take the ring box out of my pocket and open it showing it to her. "I very boringly asked you to marry me a few months ago but I never gave you this. This is to hold me to my promise and to remind you that I love you. You know I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't."

"I do..." She says with tears in her eyes.

"Luna..." I whisper whipping her tears away.

"You know these aren't completely sad tears." She laughs. "I know you have to do this I'm just going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too."

"Can I put it on?" She ask.

"Of course."

She takes it from the box and slips it on her finger. "It's perfect Jazz."

"I'm glad you like it." I whisper. "I also have this from Rosalie, I think Emmet slipped something in there too. No one wanted to leave you."

"I'm flattered." She smiles. We are both quiet for a minute and she wraps her arms around me laying her head on my chest. "I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too." I say kissing her her head. "I'm going to be back."

"I know." She sits up and kisses me. "I have to go to work."

"Okay." Neither of us move. I lean down and kiss her again, this goes on for a few minutes before she breaks away.

"I have to go, I love you so much."

"I love you too darlin."

"Go before I hold you hostage, tell everyone I love them."

"I will." I give her one last kiss before heading out.

I stand there for a minute and look back up to her window to see her giving me a small smile. I give her one back before running off. I get back to our house to find everyone else loading up the cars and Rosalie looks at me.

"How was she?" She took it better than I thought...I hate this."

"I know Jasper." She sighs. "You ready?"

"No but I don't have another choice, they know we are coming right?"

"Yup." We are all going up to Alaska to stay with the Denali's except for Edward...he is...doing something else. He won't talk to any of us, I feel so bad about this whole thing, it's my fault and I can't fix it.

"Let's go." Says Carlisle.

I hop in the car with Emmet and Rosalie and sigh, this isn't goodbye forever but it still feels like it.


	10. Dealing with a Broken Heart

**Chapter 10**

 **Luna's POV**

When I get home from work that night my parents are waiting for me in the kitchen.

"Luna?" Ask my mom.

"Yeah?" I ask. I'm not in the mood, I would really rather just go upstairs and be by myself, maybe call Atlas. I still have to read that letter Rosalie wrote me.

"We heard the Cullen's left..." She says.

"Uh yeah, family emergency...they don't know when they'll be back yet."

"Are you okay?" Ask my dad.

I could be honest with them and tell them that no I'm not okay but I'll get over it or I could lie. Unfortunately I've never been able to lie to them. "No..." I say starting to tear up, damn it.

"Lu..." Says my mom coming over to hug me.

"They are gone mom." I whisper.

"Shh... Like you said it's not forever. I see the way Jasper looks at you, he would be willing to do anything for you. It's going to be okay baby."

My dad joins in on the hug and I finally allow myself to cry, I've been holding it in all day but I can't do it anymore. If Jasper were here he would whip them away and calm me down telling me it's going to be okay but he's not here. After a solid 10 minutes of me sobbing in my parents arms like a five year old my dad picks me up and sets me down on the couch and my mom brings me a cup of tea, she used to this when I would come home crying from school. Once I'm done I lay my head in her lap and she plays with my hair while my dad watches me closely. The phone rings and he gets up to get it. He comes back in a few minutes later.

"That was Chief Swan, he wanted to know if you have heard from Bella today."

"No...is she okay?"

"She's been missing since this morning, no one has talked to her."

I sit up quickly and grab my jacket. "Luna honey where are you going?" Ask my mom.

"I'm going to go look for her, I need to know she is okay. I'll call you if we find her."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ask my dad.

"I have to make sure she is okay, I'll be back soon."

"Okay, call if they need more help." Says my dad.

"I will."

I go out to my car and drive the five minutes to Bella's house and park in the driveway behind Bella's trucks. I see Charlie out front with Jacob who I have met once before and I'm going to assume one of his friends. I get out and run over to Charlie.

"What do you need me to do?" I ask.

"Luna you don't have to be here." He says.

"I know I just...they left so now I need to know she is okay."

"Thank you."

"I was just about to go back out, you can come with me." Says Jacob.

"Okay."

"Luna?" Ask Charlie.

"What?"

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay." I say quietly.

Jacob and I go across the street and into the forest with flashlights. "So obviously Bella is taking this worse than you are." Says Jacob.

"I don't know what Edward told her, for all I know he could have ended it completely. Jasper didn't do that with me."

"What did he do?"

"He's going to be back."

"And you're sure about that."

"Positive." I say looking at him.

"I'm sorry Luna."

"It's fine...lets just find Bella. Lord knows she can do stupid things."

We spend thirty minutes out there with no sign of her so we head back to the house.

"No sign of her Charlie." I say.

"Thanks for looking..."

"We'll find her Charlie." Says Mr. Clearwater.

Jacob turns around and so do I to see Sam walking over with Bella in his arms. "Charlie." Says Jacob pointing.

Charlie runs over and grabs her from Sam thanking him profusely. Charlie walks towards the house and I watch as Jacob try's to check on her. I then turn to Sam and offer him a smile and he gives me a small one back before heading to his car. I figure I'll stop by tomorrow so I say bye to Jacob before heading home. I walk in the door and my parents both look at me.

"They found her."

"Thank god." My mom says. "What was she thinking."

"I don't think she was, which makes me think Edward said something to her but I won't know until I talk to her. I'm going to stop by after work tomorrow. It's been a long day some I'm going to head to bed."

"Goodnight sweetheart." Smiles my dad.

"Night, love you guys."

"We love you too." Smiles my mom.

I go up to my room and I take my necklace chain out from under my shirt to look at my ring. I put it on there because I didn't want people asking questions. I'm 18 and engaged to someone who just left town last minute, it's kind of weird. I go over to my desk and open the envelope from Rosalie. There is a small price of paper from Emmet in there too, I read that one first.

Dear Luna,

We'll be back but until then keep making a list of snarky come backs for me. I want to hear them all when we come back. I'll miss teasing you everyday but it just means I'll have a lot to make up for.

Love you,

Em.

I open the one from Rosalie next.

Dear Luna,

By the time you read this we will be gone but not forever. By this time you will have a ring from Jasper promising that he will be back for you, this means we are one step closer to being sisters. I want you to know that this wasn't an easy choice for any of us, especially leaving you behind. You have wormed your way into everyone of our hearts, we found the missing puzzle piece to this family. Jasper loves you so much, it doesn't take a genius to see that. I've never seen him more torn up about a choice than the one to leave, it took you telling him it was okay to agree. I want to thank you for looking out for him, it shows me how much you love him. In case of an extreme emergency I want you to know that we are with the Denali's. I know you won't use this information unless you are in extreme danger, I trust you. I love you Luna, we all do. Thank you for letting him go for right now, we'll be back before you know it.

Love,

Rosalie.

I sigh and put the note in my desk drawer before I change into pajamas and lay down on my bed. I pull my phone out and dial Atlas's number hoping that he picks up, he does.

"Atlas?" I say my voice giving my emotions away.

"Luna what's wrong?"

"They left...not forever but I don't know when they are going to be back."

"Lu..."

"Jasper proposed to me...I know he is going to come back I just don't know when."

"Do I need to come out?"

"No...no don't do that you have classes. I just needed to call you."

"I mean at least you know he is coming back."

"Yeah...you can't tell anyone about him proposing though."

"Your parents don't know?"

"No, I'm keeping it that way for right now."

"Okay...just let me know if you need me to come out for the weekend."

"I will. I'm sorry I just needed to tell you."

"Anytime, always call me. Does this mean I shouldn't try to contact him and chew him out?" He laughs.

"No." I laugh. "It was a family emergency."

"Okay, I don't want to rip his head off now."

"Good."

"Well I love you,I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Sounds good."

"Get some sleep."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I turn my lamp off and go to sleep just wanting the day to be over. Over the course of the next couple of weeks I go see Bella at least twice a week, she won't talk to anyone, I just kind of sit there and watch her for an hour giving Charlie a break, I can tell he is stressed out about it. I've seen Jacob over here a few times too, sometimes we stay over at the same time so there isn't complete silence. He invited me to come down to the reservation sometime, I told him I would tag along with Bella...if she ever decides to talk or move again. Atlas calls everyday to check in, he is worried but honestly I'm fine, for the most part. My nightmares have been coming back and I don't know how to stop them. My parents don't know about them and they don't need to, I'll just deal with them myself. Bella doesn't know I know where the Cullen's are and I plan to keep it that way. It's just a never ending cycle of keeping things from people.

Things go on like this moths. I go to work, go sit with Bella, go home and eat dinner with my parents, talk to Atlas, work on projects and repeat. It's not until January when I actually hear from Bella wanting to hang out for real. When she calls I get nervous.

"Bella? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah...I uh...I know I've been really do stand since he left and it's probably harder on you since You knew them longer. Anyway I was just wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with Jessica and I tomorrow night."

Even though I hate Jessica I'll do this for her. "Sure, I'll meet you guys there."

"Thanks...I'm sorry Luna. I've been a terrible friend the last few months."

"It's okay, we both handled it differently. Have you talked to Jacob?"

"Yeah...he wants to hang out soon, with you too."

"Just let me know when and where."

"Okay...ill see you tomorrow."

"Bye Bella."

"Bye."

I go back to working on my most recent project, it's a charcoal drawing of Jasper, he would like it. My mom comes in while I'm working and sits on my bed.

"It's beautiful." She comments.

"Thanks..." I say as I keep working.

"Luna?"

"Hm?"

"We are worried about you."

"Why?"

"You have the same routine everyday."

"I'm changing it up tomorrow, I'm going to a movie with Bella."

"Really?"

"Yup, she's being social again."

"Oh...never mind then. Good for you."

"Yup."

"Alright well I'll leave you to it then."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

I finish the drawing up before cleaning up and heading to bed. I can't help but wonder what the Cullen's are up to. I wish they would come back already and it's taking everything in me to not go up there.

 **Jasper's POV**

It's been almost five months since I've seen Luna. Five months since I last heard her voice, last seen her smile, and since I told her that I love her. The person I am without her is not a person I like. No one likes being around me, I can sense it, I understand why. I'm grumpy and I snap at everyone and I'm still holding onto the guilt. Edward probably went out on his own because he couldn't stand to be with me, I get it. Currently I'm sitting in the corner of the room listening to Alice argue with Carlisle, the rest of us just silently observing.

"We promised Edward." Says Carlisle.

"She won't do well without us, I see flashes and she isn't herself. She needs help." says Alice referring to Bella.

"She wasn't even a part of this family half as long as Luna was and she lost her mind Alice, I say we forget about her and just drag Edward back." snaps Rosalie.

"He'll come back when he is ready." says Esme.

"She is going to do something stupid." says Alice. "We can't just leave her."

"And what about Luna?" I snap. "We go back for Bella and just leave her until I'm "ready"?"

"Jazz I didn't mean…"

"If Bella want's to make poor choices because Edward broke her heart then let her." says Rosalie.

"Babe…" starts Emmet

"I mean Edward and Jasper did tell them different things." says Xander.

"That's not the point, Bella can't handle this world, I knew this was going to happen." says Rosalie.

"Okay enough." says Carlisle. "This conversation is over. We do not go back until Edward and Jasper are ready or until Bella or Luna is in immediate danger, is that understood?"

"Yes…" everyone mutters.

I quickly go outside and stand there a minute until I feel all my rage pouring out of me. I knock a few tree's over getting angry when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around growling to see Kate looking at me with concern.

"Jasper, this isn't you."

"It is now." I growl.

'I get it, you miss her but you can not go back to her like this. She deserves better."

"Don't tell me what she deserves." I snap at her. "She is my mate, I know what's best for her. I took her out of harms way by doing this. I but her safety before my own sanity and this is what I have become."

"Hey look at me." she snaps back at me. "You need to stop moping around like a lost puppy and realize that if you are going to go back to her then you need to get it together. So get a hold of yourself and start getting back to normal. No one wants to be around you Jasper. It doesn't help your situation when you act like this."

"Kate…" I growl.

"Stop the tough boy act Jasper, it's not you. I want the old Jasper back. When I get that back I'll know its safe for you to go back."

"Good thing I'm not asking for your permission." I say walking past her back into the house.

I walk into there slamming the door to my room and I can hear everyone else talking about me downstairs. I know I'm not the same person I was with Luna, I'm worse than before I met her. I'm just trying to figure out how to fix it. Rosalie comes in a little while later and sits next to me on the floor in the room.

"I miss her too." she says quietly.

"I know I'm being a complete asshole right now but without her I don't know what to do or how to act, she made me a better person."

"We promised Edward."

"Well he hates me anyway, I have a promise to keep."

"She said before her 20th birthday?"

"She wanted us to be the same age…"

"So we have until December?"

"Yup , a little less than a year."

"We'll make it happen…has she tried to contact you?"

"No…I keep hoping she will. Maybe she's moved on…"

"Oh come on you know that's a lie. You know what I think it is. She probably doesn't want to send you stuff and not get a response. Either that or it's easier for her to have no contact. She loves you Jasper, do you really think she would throw that all away?"

"No…"

"You know for an empath you have a really hard time figuring out your own emotions." she laughs.

"I've noticed." I smirk back. "What should I do?"

"Oh I'm the wrong person to ask, I would just tell you what you want to hear cause it's what I want you to do. You need to ask Carlisle."

"I already know his answer."

"We'll then maybe we just wait for a sign Jasper, maybe it's all we can do."

"I guess so…"

I just hope that Luna is okay…


	11. Things Come to Light

**Chapter 11**

 **Luna's POV**

Things are getting easier…for me at least. It's February already, five months since they left. Bella on the other hand is being reckless. She told me when she does dangerous things she see's Edward, this is concerning for a few reasons. In the past month she has been to the ER twice, she shouldn't be seeing Edward when she does stuff like that, and she is putting herself in danger, it worries me. Jacob has been distant recently too and honestly it's making it worse. I bring it up with her at lunch one day and she acts like she has no idea what I'm talking about.

"Bella you need to be more careful." I say as we walk to our cars.

"What are you talking about?"

"I notice what you are doing. The motorcycles with Jacob, putting yourself in danger."

"It's the only way I see him…" she mutters.

"So you would rather die than live without him?"

"Yes." she snaps. "He isn't coming back Luna, none of them are and you know what it's Jasper's fault."

"Don't you dare."

"He didn't have enough self control Luna, don't you realize that? He isn't safe and he is the reason that Edward is gone."

"Bella stop it."

"Just admit that I'm right."

"Just shut up already." I snap at her. "Stop blaming him, Jasper doesn't make Edward's choices for him, Edward left willingly just accept that Bella."

"Jasper made that choice for everyone when he tried to attack me."

"Stop blaming other people for your heartache and just accept the circumstances." we are both quiet before I speak up. "I'll see you later." I say walking to my car. I'm angry the whole drive home and when I get home I slam the front door shut. My mom comes out of her office and looks at me.

"Luna what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." I mutter.

"Luna…"

"Bella was bashing Jasper to my face and I got made at her."

'But why…"

"I don't know." I lie. "I would really just rather not talk about it."

"Okay…"

"Where's dad?"

"He is up at the publishing office."

"Oh…okay well I have stuff I need to work on."

"Okay…"

I head up to my room and groan as I lay on my bed. I then get an idea. I pull out my phone and decide to text Jasper. I just want to see if he responds.

"I know you'll probably read this and not respond but I just need a sign that your still there. It's been five months Jazz, five months since you left and I'm trying to keep to my normal routine but I realized it's not normal unless you're here. Bella was blaming you, I know you would say she has every right to but she doesn't Jasper. You don't deserve to have that guilt on you. The thing that keeps me going is knowing that by the end of this year I'll be yours forever, I can't wait. I love you Jazz, I miss you and I love you. Also tell everyone I miss them if you see this."

I send it and then stair at my phone for an hour hoping for a response. I get nothing. I do my usual nightly routine. Eat dinner, talk to Atlas who is bugging me to come see him, and then work on my projects. I don't realize it but I fall asleep working on a sketch of Rosalie and Emmet, I find myself drawing the Cullen's a lot. I wake up to my phone buzzing at 2 in the morning. It's Jasper.

"I shouldn't be responding but I can't stop myself from doing it. I miss you more than I can put into words and it's making me act out, it's been better in the past couple days but I just need you to know that you make me the best version of myself. I'm going to be back soon I promise I just need more time to get back to normal. I love you Darlin. Everyone misses you too, Carlisle doesn't know about us talking though but he still misses you. I don't know when the next time we'll talk will be but I'll make it soon. I love you."

Can't he just come home already, I can't keep doing this much longer. A few weeks later Bella calls me and wants me to come over and I reluctantly agree.

"I'm sorry." She says when she opens the door. "I shouldn't be blaming him, that was stupid. I know you miss him just as much as miss Edward if not more. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." I smile.

"Thank god." She smiles back. "Second, I need you to come to the reservation with me."

"Why?"

"I just...trust me here okay?"

"Does this have to do with the guys?"

"Yes."

"Bella tell me."

"I'll let Jacob do that."

"Okay..."

The two of us get in the car and she drives out there. When we get there Jacob is waiting on us but he looks different. He is taller, more muscular. He even cut his hair.

"Jacob what the heck man?" I ask getting out of the car.

"I'll explain in a minute."

"Does Bella already know about this?"

"Yes..." She says.

"Alright then explain."

"Come inside first..."

"Fine."

I walk into Jacobs house to find everyone there. Sam, Paul, Jared, and Embry, all of them looking for intimidating for the first time since I've met them.

"Alright everyone explain please."

"We're all werewolves." says Jacob.

"Oh…wow…okay. Bella how did you find out?"

"Jacob saved me last week from Laurent, I didn't piece everything together until a few days ago though."

"Wait a minute Laurent was back and you didn't call me to tell me?"

"We weren't talking at that point."

"Yeah but that's something you need to tell me."

"There's more." says Sam interrupting us.

"I don't understand how there could possibly be more." I sigh.

"Victoria is back." says Jacob.

"Are you kidding me?" no one answers. "No, no on is kidding…how do you know it's her?"

"We chased her to the boarder a few days ago. She knows we are here now so maybe she won't come around again but we don't know for sure." says Paul.

"I'm really not surprised that none of this shocks me." I say sitting down. "I knew she was going to come back…wait a minute, are you guys responsible for all of those murders?"

"No." they all say at one time.

"No, that's Victoria. We've been trying to stop her, she's good though." sighs Jacob.

"Well shit…"

"I know." says Bella.

"You guys have us to protect you, we are doing a better jobs than the leeches." says Embry.

"Hey." I warn. "Don't."

"They left Luna." says Paul.

"Guys." says Jacob. "Enough."

"Just let us take care of her." says Sam.

"Okay…."

I stay there a little longer hanging out with the guys before going home to work on stuff. On one hand I feel like I should tell Jasper that Victoria is back but on the other hand I don't want to worry him. It's been six months…I don't know I'm conflicted. I wake up the next morning and decide to text Bella to see what she is up to.

"What's up?" I ask.

"I'm at the reservation, I had a bad dream last night and I needed to clear my head."

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Just don't do anything stupid."

"I won't."

I sigh laying back down on my bed. I was told that I didn't need to go into work today but I think I might, I need to go do something today. I call my boss and tell her I'm going to come in and work before hoping in the shower and getting ready. I grab my bag and head downstairs to find my parents sitting in the kitchen.

"I thought you had today off?" ask my dad.

"I do, I'm going in to use the studio though, I just need to get out of the house."

"Okay, have fun." smiles my mom.

"Oh bye the way your mom and I have some late meetings tonight so you are going to want to get yourself dinner."

"Okay, thanks for the heads up. Love you guys."

"Love you too." they both say.

I walk out thee door and get into my car ready to just work and forget everything. What normal person has vampires and werewolves as friends, in what world does that happen? Mine apparently because I'm not normal. I go into the studio and I get several paintings done. I also start another charcoal of Jasper and somehow get that done in thirty minute, I didn't think about it I just did it. My boss comes in and smiles at me as I finish it up.

"It's wonderful Luna."

'Thanks…"

"You have a real gift, and you work so hard. You don't see that anymore."

"It comes naturally I guess." I smile.

"Well I'll let you get back to work, I'm glad you came in today."

"So am I."

I stay there working for two more hours before I decide to call it a day. I get a call from Jacob as I'm about to leave.

"Hello?"

"Our friend Bella had to be an idiot today and go cliff diving by herself."

"She what?"

"Yeah."

"Was she trying to get herself killed, you know what don't even ask her that. What was she thinking?"

"I don't know, I got her out and I'm getting her a change of clothes right now. I just thought I should let you know."

"Thanks Jacob."

"I'm driving her home now, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye."

I sigh before grabbing my keys and heading out to my car. I would do almost anything to see Jasper but I wouldn't risk my life to do it.

 **Jasper's POV**

"Jasper?" ask Alice coming into my room.

"What?"

"I'm going back."

"But what about Edward?"

"Bella's in trouble, I don't care what Edward wants. Look at us Jasper we are all miserable. We all want to go back but everyone is too focused doing what Edward wants, he isn't even here."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want you to go back with me. You need to see Luna, she needs to see you."

"But Carlisle…"

"Jasper are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming." I say getting up. "Does Xander know you are doing this?"

"No…"

"Alice."

"It's fine lets just go before anyone can stop us."

The two of us climb into Carlisle's car and start making our way back to forks, it's crazy to think that after six months I'm finally going to see her again. About four hours into the drive I get a call from Rosalie but I don't answer it, she probably knows where we are going to. If they want to come after us they can but I'm going back. I can't do this anymore. Alice and I roll into Forks at around 8 and she drops me off at Luna's house before quickly going to Bella's. Luna's parents aren't home but I see Luna's car in the driveway…she is home. I quickly go up to the front door and knock. A few seconds later the door opens and I see Luna. She stairs at me for a minute not saying anything.

"Jazz?" she whispers.

"Hi." I don't get anything else out before she throws her arms around my neck showing no sign of letting go soon. I walk in the house with my arms holding her tight and shut the door with my foot. "I missed you so much darlin, I couldn't do it anymore."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?" she ask her voice muffled by my shirt.

"I don't know, I wanted to surprise you." I say as we look at each other.

She leans her head up and I kiss her, something I have been waiting to do for six months, we are finally back together. "Don't you ever leave me again." she whispers after we break apart.

"Never."

"You're real right?"

"Yes." I laugh quietly.

"Is everyone else back?"

"Uh no…Alice and I came back without telling anyone. Alice said Bella was in danger."

"Where is Edward?"

"We don't know."

"I mean Bella has been putting herself in danger, she went cliff diving today but she is fine."

"Are you serious?"

"She said she see's Edward when she does dangerous things, it's a little concerning to say the least."

"Yeah.." Just then my phone rings, it's Alice. "Hello?"

"Edward thinks Bella is dead, I'm taking her to Italy."

"Wait why?"

"Edward called here and Jacob picked up, what do you think happened? He is going to the Volturi…"

"Do you need me to go with you?"

"No, no you stay here with Luna."

"Be careful."

"I told everyone else we are here, they are on their way back."

"Okay…"

"Bye Jasper."

"Bye."

I hang up and Luna looks at me. "Is everything okay?"

"Why don't we go up to your room and I'll explain."

The two of us go to her bedroom and I explain to her the Volturi and what Edward is about to do, both of us hoping that Bella and Alice get there in time to stop him. She then tells me about the werewolves and Victoria. I'm not too happy about that to say the least. Sure they are looking out for Luna and Bella but what about Luna's parents?

"Jasper it's okay." she whispers stroking my cheek with her thumb.

"You should have told me."

"I haven't seen any sign of her, I didn't want to worry you guys."

"Wait where are your parents?"

"They have some late meetings tonight."

"Second question."

"Go ahead." she smirks.

"Where is your ring?"

"Right here." she says pulling her necklace chain out, it's the necklace I gave her for her birthday. "I didn't want people asking questions. The only people that know are Atlas and Bella."

"And my family."

"I think it's time it goes back to the correct spot." she smiles before slipping it back on.

"Perfect." I whisper before kissing her again.

We sit there for a little while and she shows me all the projects she has been working on before she climbs into her bed and wraps her arms around me. I kiss her head and she smiles at me.

"I missed you so much." she whispers.

"I know, I missed you too."

"We are never doing this again."

"I promise."

"Good."

We stay that way the rest of the night, never letting go of each other in fear that the other will disappear.


	12. Unexpected Tragedy

**Chapter 12**

 **Luna's POV**

When I wake up in the morning I feel two strong arms around me and that's when I remember, Jasper is back, they are all coming back. I turn over and smile at him.

"Morning." he smiles.

"Hi." I smile back.

"They are home, they want to see you."

"I'll get ready then."

I hop in the shower and get ready before coming out and putting some shoes on. Just then I hear someone knock on the door so I tell Jasper to stay there while I answer it. I walk downstairs surprised to not see my parents in the kitchen but who knows they could have slept in. I answer the door and see Charlie standing there.

"Hi Charlie."

"Hi Luna."

"Listen if this is about Bella…"

"It's not she left a note."

"Oh…then what can I help you with?"

"Can I come in?"

"Uh sure…" the two of us walk in the house and I notice Jasper watching from the top of the stairs. I sit down on the couch and Charlie sits across from me in one of the chairs. "What's going on?" I ask starting to worry.

"Luna…we uh…we found your parents dead this morning…another animal attack…I'm so sorry."

My mind just shuts off after that. "Both of them?" I ask as tears start to come down my face.

"Yes…listen if you need anything I want you to call me."

"Okay..."

"I am so sorry Luna, I can't imagine what this feels like." He says before walking out.

They are gone...my parents are gone and it's Victoria's fault, it's all her fault. I start sobbing once I know Charlie is gone and Jasper rushes down the stairs pulling me into his lap and holding me. He doesn't try to calm me down, he doesn't tell me it's okay because he knows it's not. My parents are dead...she took them from me. I don't know how long he sits there holding me but at some point The rest of the Cullen's come over, except for Edward and Alice. No one says anything, no one knows what to say, they all look angry though. At some point in the day I move from Jasper's arms to the couch, everyone but Esme getting up to go talk. Esme comes over and pulls me into a hug and honestly I just feel numb.

"She killed them Esme..." I whisper my voice hoarse.

"Shh...I know, I'm so sorry." She says rubbing my back.

"It's not fair."

"I know sweetheart, I know..."

Everyone else comes in a few minutes later and Jasper leans down in front of me. "What do you need?" He ask gently.

"I don't know..."

"Why don't we take you to our house?" Ask Esme.

"If she found your parents she might come here next." Says Xander.

"It's up to you Darlin." Jasper whispers.

"I don't know..." I whisper again, can't he just decide for me.

"We'll take her back to our house, she'll be safer." Says Carlisle. I give him a grateful look and he smiles at me.

"We'll meet you there then." Says Jasper not taking his eyes off me.

"Okay." Says Esme.

The five of them leave which leaves Jasper and I alone in the house. I quietly get up and walk upstairs and throw stuff in a bag not even taking notice to what I'm putting in there. Jasper just quietly observes me by the door not saying anything. I grab my two bags and the two of us get into my car, Jasper drives. I curl into myself in my seat, the drive to the Cullen's quiet. I notice Jasper looking over at me every so often and he doesn't say anything, he doesn't know what to say, neither do I. When we get there I don't move, Jasper has to pick me up and carry me into the house while Emmet grabs my bags. Jasper sets me down on the bed in his room and goes to grab something but I grab his hand.

"Don't leave." I whisper.

"I won't." He says sitting down next to me. The two of us sit there for a little bit when my phone rings. "It's Atlas." Says Jasper picking it up.

"Hand it to me." I say tiredly. He does and I answer. "Hello?"

"Luna what's wrong?"

"I...um...my parents were uh...found dead this morning, animal attack."

"Luna I'm getting the next flight out there okay? Are you alone?"

"No...the Cullen's are back I just...I don't know Atlas."

"Shh...I'm going to be out tomorrow okay?"

"Okay..." I whisper.

"Can you hand the phone to Jasper?"

"Yeah..."

I hand it to him and watch as they talk, I block out the noise though. Jasper glances down at me and grabs my hand. He hangs up a few minutes later and looks at me.

"He got a ticket."

"Okay..."

"Luna talk to me darlin."

"They are gone Jazz..."

"I know." He says pulling me into his lap and kissing my head.

"I didn't even get to tell them we were getting married, I should have told them. She took them from me."

"We are going to take care of her." He says. "I'm going to do everything in my power to get her."

"It's not fair."

"I know darlin, I know." He says rubbing my back.

I fall asleep not too longer after. I feel Jasper set me down but I still drift off. When I wake up it's already 7 at night. No one is in the room so I decide to go downstairs. I clean myself up a little first before walking downstairs. I hear them all talking in the living room so I head that way.

"I don't understand why she did it. She hasn't touched either of the girls but to cause this much pain for Luna..." Says Esme.

"It's cause she was jealous." I say standing near the entry way. "James wanted to ditch her and turn me,she was jealous."

"But how would she have know?"ask Xander as I sit in between Rosalie and Jasper.

"I don't know, Laurent knew." I say.

"Did you see the way he looked at Luna, it doesn't take a genius to know what he was thinking." Says Rosalie. "Victoria could have just picked up on it."

"She's got major jealousy issues then." Says Emmet.

"No she is just psychotic." I say.

"With the combination of Luna and then us killing James it probably sent her over the edge." Says Carlisle. "We all know we tend to stupid things over our mates."

"That doesn't warrant this." Growls Jasper tightening his arm around me. "This wasn't stupid this was cruel."

"I know." Sighs Carlisle. "Unfortunately I'm not sure what to do yet."

"We can talk about that later." Says Esme. "Luna are you hungry?"

"A little..."

"I'm going to grab you some dinner." She says getting up.

"Esme you don't have to."

"I know, I want to though. I'll be back."

I look over to Rosalie and she gives me a smile. "I missed you." She says pulling me into a hug."

"I missed you too." I whisper.

"I'm going to tear her apart." She says.

"Thanks."

After I actually eat I feel a little bit better but still out of it. I decide to go to bed pretty soon after eating but I do more tossing and turning than actually sleeping. Jasper can tell I'm frustrated and just generally upset. He finally gets me calm enough to where I fall asleep at around 5 in the morning, I don't wake up till 11. When I walk downstairs I see Atlas talking with everyone but Carlisle who must be at work.

"Hey." He says pulling me into a hug.

"Hi." I whisper. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course…I'm sorry Lu."

"It's okay..."

It's really not okay but I don't know what else to say...it's going to have to be okay.

The funeral is a few days later. People from Texas fly in, the Cullen's all come, Bella and Charlie come, even Jacob shows up much to Edwards displeasure. It's raining of course because it had to be cliché. Carlisle told me where she bit them, my dad on the neck and my mom on the arm. I can't imagine what they were thinking when it happened. We hold a reception at my house, probably the last time it'll ever be used for something. I appreciate everyone coming but at some point it all gets a little overwhelming for me so I go up into my room. I shut the door and sit at my desk and start sketching. The door opens an hour later and Jasper walks in.

"Luna?" He ask gently.

"What?" I ask without turning around.

"I have something for you." I turn around and he places something in my hand. I look down to see my parents wedding rings. "Carlisle got them for you, he forgot to give them back."

"Thank you." I whisper.

"I love you." He says.

"I know." I say giving him a weak smile. "I love you too."

"I know." He smiles.

"It's just us and Atlas left if you want to come down."

"Oh..."

"I understand why you came up." He says.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go see them? I never got to tell them...about us."

"Yeah." He says grabbing my hand.

We walk downstairs and I look at everyone. "We'll meet you back at the house." I say.

"Okay." Says Esme.

Jasper and I drive back to the cemetery and walk over to where my parents are buried. The two of us sit on the ground and hold each other's hand.

"I'm talking to my dead parents..." I say.

"We've done weirder things." He smirks.

"I guess we have." I laugh. "Alright time to tell. So uh mom and dad...when Jasper left he proposed to me and of course I said yes but I didn't tell you guys I wasn't sure what you would have thought but looking back on it now I wish I had told you. It makes me sad because mom you'll never get to go wedding dress shopping with me and dad you won't get to walk me down the aisle. There are so many other things I want to tell you that I should have. I never got to thank you for moving out here, without that I would have never met Jasper." I start crying here. "It's because of you guys that I became happy again. I never got to say thank you. I never got to tell you that he is a vampire but that I love him no matter what. I never got to tell you that I plan on becoming the same thing. And most importantly I never got to tell you that you were the best parents a girl could ever ask for. You sacrificed everything for me, you put my happiness before your own and I don't know how to repay you other than saying thank you and that I love you. I will never stop loving you guys."

Jasper and I sit there in silence for a few minutes before I whip the tears away and stand up.

"You okay?" He ask.

"Yeah." I smile. "Let's go home."

"Okay." He says kissing my head.

They may be gone but at least I have the Cullen's.

 **Jasper's POV**

Luna quite her job, I completely understand why but I'm sure she really would rather not be doing the alternative. Right now Emmet, Rosalie, Esme, and I are helping her pack everything in her house up. Xander, Alice, and Edward went back to school and Carlisle went back to work. That leaves the five of us to do this. I'm helping her pack up her room right now so she can move her stuff into our house. Her mind just isn't in it.

"Luna?" I ask for the third time.

"What? I'm sorry."

"It's fine I was just asking if you wanted all these books."

"Top shelf yes, bottom shelf no."

"Okay...you good?"

"Yup." She says as she packs her art supplies up.

"Kitchen is finished." Says Emmet coming up. "Guest bedroom next?"

"Yeah..." She says quietly. "Thanks Em."

"No problem." He looks at me before heading off to the next room. She isn't in the right mind right now, she just needs a break.

"Luna?"

"Hm?"

"Let's go take a break."

"I'm fine Jazz, I need to finish this."

"Just come take a walk with me please, just fifteen minutes."

"Okay..."

"Thank you, you know I think you forget that I can feel your emotions." I laugh.

"Um yes I do." She smirks.

The two of us go on a walk which goes from fifteen minutes to forty-five minutes but I can tell she just needed to get out of the house, it's been a week since the funeral and she is doing better but it's still hitting her hard. I decide to bring something else up with her.

"When do you want to get married?" I ask her.

"Soon."

"Time frame?" I laugh.

"July..."

"Better tell Alice to get on it then." I laugh.

"She knows to keep this small right. Your family, Atlas,and the Denali's."

"Noted." I say.

"I have another question..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell Atlas? Just hear me out. He is the last human in my life, I cannot just disappear and I don't want to. I need to tell him."

"The only reason the Volturi are okay with you and Bella knowing if because you're being turned."

"Just...please...just think about it."

"I'll talk to the others about it..."

"Thank you."

"Want to head back?"

"Yeah."

We take our time walking back and once we get there the only room left to do is her parents office. She and I do that together while the other three take Luna's stuff to our house to put it in my room. Once we finish up in the office we head out with the last couple of boxes. I watch as she stands in front of the house for a few minutes before she turns to me and gets in the car. When we get to the house I decide to show Luna a surprise we had for her.

"I have something to show you." I say grabbing her hand.

"What?"

"Just follow me."

I take her to the room by Carlisle's office and cover her eyes with one of my hands before opening the door. "Jasper what are you…" she stops talking when I take my hand away. It's an art studio for her. On the wall I put a charcoal drawing up that she did of her parents and then hung some of her painting and sketches up. "Jazz…" she says breathlessly.

"No one was using this room and I know how you like having your own space. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice helped me with it."

"This is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it." I smile. "I just thought that maybe you could use your own space."

"Thank you." she says giving me a kiss.

"Your welcome."

She spends the rest of the day in there and it's good to actually see her happy. Thankfully with her occupied it gives me a chance to go hunting. I've been getting bye on deer I find around the house but it's keeping me on edge. I go out with Edward, he and I are still working on getting back to normal with each other.

"How's Luna?"

"You mean you aren't reading her thoughts?" I ask surprised.

"No…She trust me not to so I'm going to keep it that way."

"She's been better obviously. We finished cleaning out the house today, she was upset about that. I showed her the studio though."

"And she liked it?"

"Yeah."

"So you have before December to turn her?"

"Yeah…"

"Can't believe you agreed to that."

"I made her promise to marry me first."

"When is that happening?"

"July…"

"Wish I could convince Bella to do the same thing."

"No you wish she would choose not to do it at all." He looks at me wondering how I know that. "It does not take a mind reader to figure that out." I smirk.

"I just...it's not the life I want for her."

"But she needs to make her own choices. Like Carlisle said you've already decided not to live without her so what happens when she dies?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly, just do what I did, make a deal with her."

"She's wanting to do it after graduation."

"That's too soon."

"That's what I told her."

"I don't know what to tell you." I sigh. "She's stubborn."

"Well so is Luna."

"But not on this, she just had two things I had to agree too. I changed her and before her 20th birthday."

"I still can't believe you agreed to that."

"I did because I know she thought about it first."

"Hm..." Says Edward.

The two of us head back an hour later and as we are walking back up to the house I see Luna is still in her studio, she looks focused on whatever she is doing. I walk into the house and back towards the studio to see what she is working on. When I walk in I see her finishing a very detailed sketch of the view from the window, she is amazing.

"Very impressive." I whisper as I wrap my arms around her and kiss her head.

"Thanks." She says as she keeps working. "How was hunting?"

"Good."

"You needed to go."

"I know...I should have gone sooner."

"Mhm." She smirks.

"You doing okay?"

"Yeah..."

"But?"

"I'm just tired."

"It's been a long two weeks." I point out.

"I don't like the feeling though. It's the same feeling I got when I was struggling with a bit of depression sophomore year and I hate feeling like this."

"What do you need me to do then?"

"Just keep being your wonderful self." She says turning around and smiling.

"Promise you'll talk to me when you need to."

"I will." She promises.

"Good."

"Thank you..." She whispers.

"For what?"

"For everything."

"Well then thank you for sticking with me." I say back. "A lot of people would have moved on."

"I could never move on, not from you. I love you."

"I love you too Darlin." I say giving her a gentle kiss.

I know she is hurting right now but I will do whatever I need her to make her happy again.


	13. Life's Curveballs

**Chapter 13**

 **Luna's POV**

It's mid April, tomorrow it will be a month since my parents died and we are no closer to finding Victoria. On top of that people having been disappearing in Seattle, Jasper won't let me go out by myself. Not that I really want to go out for much anyway, I usually just stay at the house. The only time I really leave is to get more art supplies or sometime go get food, Esme has been doing the grocery shopping really. I'm working in my studio one day when Rosalie and Alice come in.

"Hey Luna?" Ask Alice excitingly.

"Yes?" I ask turning around.

"Can you come upstairs with us?"

"Why...?"

"We have some wedding dress options for you." Smiles Rosalie.

"Right now?"

"Yes because Jasper is out of the house." Says Alice.

"Fine..." I sigh getting up.

The three of us go upstairs to Alice and Xander's room and Alice pulls three bags out of the closet.

"These are the three that we liked." She says handing them to me. "Esme helped."

"Simple?" I ask.

"Of course." Smiles Rosalie.

"Okay..."

"Go try them on." Urges Alice.

I try the first two on and while I like them they aren't me. The third one though...I fall in love with it. It's not the traditional white, instead its got a pink tint to it, it's different. It looks vintage with the top being lace and the bottom being tool, it's not an overwhelming amount of it though. I turn around to see a cutout in the back and I have to say...this dress is perfect. When I walk out Esme is sitting there too and they all smile at me.

"That's the one." Says Rosalie.

"Esme did you pick this out?" I ask.

"Yes." She smiles.

"It's perfect."

"I'm glad you like it."

"You look amazing." Says Alice.

"Thanks." I say shyly.

Just then she freezes. "Bella's here, I'll be right back."

She leaves the room and we all laugh. "Jasper won't be able to keep his hands off." Smiles Rosalie.

"Thank you guys...for helping."

"We would have forced our way in." Laughs Esme.

Just then Bella and Alice walk in and Bella stops in her tracks. "Woah."

"Good woah?" I ask.

"Very good woah...you look amazing."

"This one it is." Says Alice. "Now go take it off, we have two minutes till Jasper gets home."

"How did you..?"

"I have my sources."

"Xander." We all say.

"Go, now." Says Alice.

I quickly change before handing the dresses back to them and walking out of the room right as Jasper is walking to our room.

"Hi." He smiles.

"Hi." I say giving him a quick kiss.

"What were you up to?"

"Just you know...trying on wedding dresses."

"Really?" He ask wrapping his arms around me.

"Yes..."

"Did you find one?" He whispers kissing me neck.

"Yup..."

"Mmm can't wait to see it." He says pulling me towards our room.

"You okay there Jazz." I laugh.

"Oh yeah." He says grinning mischievously at me.

"What's gotten into you."

"I just like the thought that you were trying on dresses for our wedding." He says kicking the door shut.

"You're a mess." I laugh.

What started as a casual conversation between us turns into a full on make out session, he's a mess. Either that or he is trying to get my mind off of tomorrow. He did if that was the goal but only for a few hours. After I eat dinner I go back into my studio and paint while Jasper reads on the couch in there. I can feel my mood changing into a happier one.

"Really?" I ask without looking up.

"Just trying to help."

"It doesn't last that long..."

"But it helps."

"Yeah..."

"I'm doing my job then."

"How's the book?"

"It's good, for the third time."

"What is it?"

"The Great Gatsby."

"I did not peg you as a Fitzgerald guy." I smirk.

"I like this because it doesn't have a happy ending like most books, it's not my favorite but I still appreciate it."

"It's a good book."

"Glad you agree." He smiles. "What are you working on bye the way?"

"Drawing you, you sit really still when you read."

"Glad I can help."

"Have you heard from the Denali's about the wedding?"

"Everyone but Irina is coming, I didn't know this but she was involved with Laurent."

"Romantically?"

"Yup."

"Well I don't think she likes me anyway so it doesn't matter."

"So we talked about you telling Atlas..."

"And?"

"You can tell him, in person."

"Thank you." I smile.

"Your welcome, how do you think he'll take it?"

"If I explain it well...pretty good...I hope."

"I do too."

The next morning I wake up, look out the window to see its raining, and go back to sleep. When I wake up again it's because Jasper wakes me up by stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"You okay?" He whispers.

"Mhm." I whisper back tears starting to form in my eyes.

"I know darlin." He says pressing a kiss to my forehead. "I'm sorry." I roll over onto my back and press my hands to my eyes before scoring over a little. Jasper lays down next to me and wraps his arms around me. "I've got you."

"I need to get out of the house." I sigh.

"You get ready and I'll take you wherever you want to go."

"Okay."

I get out of bed and get ready before throwing on some shoes and grabbing my bag. I grab Jasper's hand and the two of us walk downstairs. We get into my car and I let Jasper drive into town. We go into a coffee shop and I grab some food and a tea before we just walk around. It's cold and rainy today, very dreary. We go see a movie, stop by the bookstore, and go into the art store, my favorite place. I can tell Jasper is trying to keep me out of the house which I appreciate. If I were there I probably would have just stayed in our room. Once we get home I go unload my stuff before grabbing me keys.

"Where are you going?" Ask Jasper.

"I'm going to go visit my parents."

"Be careful okay?"

"I will, I'll call in a little bit."

"Okay." He says giving me a smile.

I get into my car and drive down to the cemetery before parking and walking to my parents graves. I sit down on the ground and just kind of stair at them. It's seems weird that it's already been a month. A month since they died but also a month since the Cullen's came back. It's been a month and we still have no sign of Victoria, it scares me a little but I won't admit that to them. I think I sit there for almost two hours before my buzzes. It's Jasper asking if I'm okay. I tell him I'm on my way to the car and that I'll call him when I get in there.

"Hello?" He ask picking up and putting it on speaker.

"Hey."

"You okay?"

"Yup. I'm on my way home, I'm going to pick up dinner too."

"Okay, feeling better?"

"Yeah I just...I don't know I needed to go down there by myself so thank you for letting me."

"Your welcome."

"What are you up to?"

"I am watching as Xander and Emmet destroy the backyard." He laughs.

"What are they doing?" I laugh.

"Wrestling. Alice and Rosalie are sitting here watching with me, it's pretty entertaining."

"Well let's hope they are still going at it when I get home."

"Probably, unless Esme breaks it up but she went to pick Carlisle up."

"What happened to his car."

"Rosalie is working on it."

"Ah."

Just then my car slams against the tree next on the side of the road and I hit my head on the window breaking it in the process. I look over to see Victoria walking toward the car.

"Jazz..." I say wearily.

"Luna what happened?" He ask panicking.

"Victoria." I get out.

She then rips the car door off and pulls me out of the car...everything goes black.

 **Jasper's POV**

"Luna?...dammit Luna answer." I growl.

"Jasper?" Ask Rosalie.

"Luna's in trouble, someone call Carlisle."

"I've got it." Says Alice.

"I need you guys to come with me." I say running off.

We run the path from our house to the cemetery looking for her. We find her 15 minutes from our house. Her body is laying by her car and for a second I fear the worst but then I pick up on her faint heartbeat.

"What the hell happened?" Ask Emmet.

"Victoria." I growl.

"Carlisle sent an ambulance, he's meeting us there." Says Alice.

"Emmet, Xander, and Alice go see if you can pick up on her scent." Says Rosalie.

I bend down and try to get Luna to wake up, she does but she isn't very aware. "Luna look at me darlin."

"Jazz..."

"Shh, helps coming." The smell of her blood is a little overwhelming but I'm staying with her.

"Where is all the blood coming from?" Ask Rosalie.

"Head...arm...I can't figure anything else out."

"Jasper..."

"What."

"We don't have a car."

"Shit...can't we make something up?"

"I'll be right back."

"Drive fast." I look back down at Luna who is gritting her teeth in pain. "What hurts?"

"Everything."

"You're sure it was Victoria?"

"Mhm..." She says closing her eyes.

"Nope, Darlin that's not an option I need you to keep your eyes on me."

"I want to sleep."

"No Luna you gotta stay awake."

Rosalie pulls up a few minutes later and slams the car door shut before sitting by me. She and I keep Luna talking while we wait on the ambulance. It would have been faster to drive her.

"Rose?" Ask Luna quietly.

"Yeah?"

"You're going to need to fix the car." She smirks.

"You sure you don't want a new one?"

"No my dad and I fixed that one up."

"I'll do it then." She says stroking Luna's hair.

"You're concerned about the car?" I laugh.

"Mhm."

"Stay awake Luna." Says Rosalie.

"No..."

"Luna come on." I say.

Just then the ambulance pulls up and Rosalie and I move out of the way. Rosalie tells me not to ride with her because of the blood. It's probably a good idea but I hate it. The two of us move her car to the side of the road for right now before getting in the car and driving to the hospital. We get there and Esme is in the waiting room waiting on us.

"What happened?" She ask.

"Victoria knocked her car off the side of the road and beat up on her." I growl.

"Cover story is that she hydroplaned." Says Rosalie calmly.

Emmet, Alice, and Xander walk in and Emmet pulls Rosalie over to him. "We got her for a mile but she was too far gone." He sighs.

"Well you tried." I sigh.

"I called Edward and warned him to keep an eye out." Says Alice.

"She had Luna, why didn't she just kill her." Ask Xander

"I don't know but it doesn't matter."

"I missed it." Says Alice. "I've been watching her but I missed this one, I don't know how."

"It's okay Alice." Says Xander.

"You're looking at a lot right now, it was probably a last minute choice." Says Esme.

We all sit down and at some point Bella and Edward get there, I hate waiting. Carlisle comes out a few hours later and everyone snaps his attention on him. It's just us so we are free to talk.

"First of all what happened?" He ask.

"Victoria ran her car off the road." I say.

"And did that?" We all nod. "She's got broken ribs, a sever concussion , a lot of cuts and there was a lot of internal bleeding."

"But she's okay?" I ask.

"She will be yes. Was there any sign of her when you got there?"

"We followed her for a mile before it ended." Says Emmet.

"Okay, we need to be on the lookout for her. In the meantime two of you can come with me." Everyone else starts to protest but he stops them. "It's the rules, I would break them if I could. When she wakes up you can all be in there."

"Rosalie come with me." I say.

"Okay..."

The two of us follow him to Luna's room and he stops us before we go in. "How's your control?"

"I mean we sat there with her till the ambulance came." Says Rosalie.

"I just need to know you can both handle yourselves, we are trying to get blood back into her body."

"I'm fine." I say.

"Okay."

He lets the two of us in and tells us he'll be back in a little while to check on her. In the meantime I'm assuming he is going to talk with everyone else. Rosalie and I wait in there all night waiting for her to wake up. Alice switches off with her at one point but just ends up coming back a few hours later. I'm really testing my limits right now but I need to be here when she wakes up. It's around eight when she starts to wake up. Rosalie goes to get Carlisle and I try to get Luna to wake up.

"Come on Darlin..."

She opens her eyes right as Carlisle walks in with Rosalie, Emmet, and Esme. The others must have gone to school. "Shit it's bright." She mutters closing her eyes again.

"I've got you covered Lu." Laughs Emmet dimming the lights.

"How are you feeling Luna?" Ask Carlisle.

"Like a vampire threw me from my car." She sighs.

"Very perceptive." Smirks Rosalie.

"My head is pounding."

"As to be expected." He sighs. "Ive got you on all the pain medicine you can handle that doesn't mean it won't hurt though."

"What else did she manage to do?" She ask.

"Broken ribs, a few cuts but not major. My main concern was your head and you had some internal bleeding."

"Impressive." She smirks. "Why didn't she just finish me off?"

"Not important." I say grabbing her hand. She squeezes it and gives me a small smile.

"When can I go home?"

"I would say day after tomorrow." Says Carlisle.

"Carlisle..."

"I know Luna, I'm sorry. I'll see if I can make tomorrow okay?"

"Thanks...did someone call Atlas?"

"Whoops." I say. "I'll do that in a minute."

"Thank you."

"Try and get some more rest okay?" Says Carlisle.

"K..." She whispers.

"One more thing." Smiles Esme, she hands me Luna's engagement ring and necklace that has her parents rings on them.

"Funny this keeps getting taken off." I smirk slipping her ring on her finger.

"Not on purpose." She says back.

"I know." I whisper putting her necklace on.

"I'll be back in a little while." Says Carlisle. "You three don't keep her up." He says pointing to Emmet, Rosalie, and I.

"Okay." We all say. He and Esme leave the room and the three of us sit down. Luna moves my hand to her head and I laugh. "What are you doing?"

"My head hurts and your hand is cool, I thought I would try it."

"And?" Ask Rosalie.

"It worked." She smiles. "So no sign of Victoria?"

"No sorry Lu." Says Emmet.

"You tried."

She tries to sit up a little better but her face contorts in pain. "Easy Darlin." I say helping her.

"Stupid ribs..." She mutters.

"Get some sleep Luna." Says Rosalie.

"Bossy..." She mumbles.

"I like when Luna is drugged, she gets especially sassy." Smirks Emmet.

"Shut up Emmet." She says smacking him lightly.

"Still doesn't hurt."

"Oh my gosh Emmet, humor me."

"Emmet's gonna have to leave if you don't sleep." I smirk.

"Fine..."

"Thank you, I'm going to go call Atlas."

"Okay..."

"I love you." I say kissing her forehead.

"I love you too."

I step into the hallway and dial Atlas's number waiting for him to answer. He must have answered at the last second because it takes him a minutes.

"Sorry I had to get out of class, I knew it must be important if you called." He says.

"Car accident." I sigh.

"Is she awake?"

"Woke up fifteen minutes ago, I made her go back to sleep, she has a major concussion."

"What else?"

"Internal bleeding that was fixed and some broken ribs. Other wise it's just some minor bumps and bruises."

"What happened?"

"She hydroplaned, it poured yesterday."

"Thanks for letting me know...should I come out?"

"Luna wouldn't want you to miss class, you're coming out in a few weeks anyway."

"Okay...call me if you need help okay?"

"Yeah, I'll keep you updated."

"Thank you Jasper.

I walk back into Luna's room to find her asleep with Rosalie and Emmet watching her.

"We need to find Victoria." I sigh.

"I know." says Rosalie.

"But how?" ask Emmet. "We lost her scent."

"We wait on her next move."


	14. Life Gets Crazy

**Chapter 14**

 **Luna's POV**

I'm absolutely miserable, I would rather be puking my guts out. My head never stops pounding and my ribs hurt so badly. It's been a week and I'm so over it. Right now I'm laying in Jasper and I's room with the lights off trying to get back to sleep while Jasper hunts. I probably need to take more pain meds but it hurts too bad to get up.

"Emmet." I yell making myself wince. He opens the door a split second later letting light in. "Close the door." I groan.

"Sorry...what's up."

"Can you get my pain meds from the bathroom?"

"Yeah. Why did you ask me?"

"Because you and Esme are the only two that I knew were home and Esme has been doing everything for me, I feel bad."

"She says not to." He laughs handing me my medicine.

"Thanks."

"Need anything else?"

"Nope, just going to try going back to sleep."

"Okay."

I curl up under the covers and close my eyes thankful that I can actually get some more sleep now. I wake up to a dip in the bed and I move closer knowing its Jasper.

"What time is it?" I mumble.

"It's four in the morning, go back to sleep."

"Okay..."

When I wake up in the morning I roll over and bump into Jasper who chuckles lightly.

"Ow." I groan.

"Morning."

"What time is it?"

"11..."

"Why did you let me sleep so late."

"Carlisle said not to wake you up. He figured if you were still asleep it's cause you needed it."

"You know what I do need?"

"Food?"

"So smart." I smirk.

"I'll go figure something out." He says getting up.

"Wait, can you help me up first. I'm going to shower."

"Yup."

He slowly helps me sit up before grabbing my hands and pulling me into a standing position. He steadies me before letting go.

"You good?"

"Yeah."

"How's the head?"

"Good for right now."

"Okay...ill be back."

I get in the shower and get myself cleaned up, this is the second shower I've had in the last week. Gross I know but the first few days I was too nauseous and in too much pain to get out of bed, it was lovely. Once I'm done I put on leggings and very carefully get on a T-shirt trying not to aggravate my ribs. Jasper is sitting on the bed when I walk out. A plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in hand.

"Did you cook?"

"Although I would like to take credit no I did not, that would be Esme. I just brought it up."

"Well thank you."I say sitting down and eating. "Okay so I've had a lot of free time to think in the past week…"

"Where is this going?" he ask.

"Just…keep an open mind here. I want to move the wedding up…"

"By how much?"

"Do it in two weeks…"

"You're still recovering."

"I'll be fine."

"Why do you want to move it up?"

"That's a little more complicated…"

"Luna…"

"There is a lot of uncertainty right now and I just…want this one thing to go right. I feel like the longer we wait the more likely it is to get screwed up."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, but if you're not then we can wait."

"No I just wanted to make sure it was what you wanted…two weeks?"

"Two weeks."

"I'll let Alice know when she gets home. I have a question for you now."

"Okay…"

"How would you feel about using your parents wedding rings?"

This question shocks me in a good way. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." he laughs quietly.

"I mean of course I just…really?"

"Yeah."

"You have no idea how much that means to me."

"I thought it was a good way to honor them."

"Thank you." I smile. "

"Your welcome." he smiles back.

Just then Rosalie walks in and smiles. "First of all you two are incredibly adorable."

"I don't think thats the word but okay…" I smirk.

"Second, I finished the car."

"Like it's back to normal?"

"Yes and I respected your wishes and didn't upgrade anything."

"Thank you Rose."

"You are very welcome." she smiles. "I'm going to go tear apart the Jeep now, I'm sure I can find something on there to work on."

"Have fun explaining that to Emmet." laughs Jasper.

"I have my ways of making it up to him."

Once I finish eating my headache starts to come back so I lay down while Jasper reads, we tend to be doing a lot of this lately. Jasper chuckle when I set his free hand on my forehead but it helps. I'm not sure why but it does, maybe it's just the fact that his hand is so cold. I end up falling back asleep and don't wake up till almost five. Jasper is gone when I wake up so I go downstairs searching for him. I walk past Carlisle's office and there's where I find him. I walk in and they both smile at me.

"I was about to have him go get you, I wanted to check your head."

"Still hurts." I sigh sitting down.

"It may take a little while…Are you still having light and sound sensitivity?"

"Yeah."

"Nauseous?"

"No, that ended two days ago."

"Dizziness?"

"A bit."

"Anything else I should know about?"

"Still really drowsy but that may be because of the pain meds and I still don't remember what happened before I woke up in the hospital."

"Nothing?" ask Jasper.

"No."

"It'll come back just don't force it." Says Carlisle.

"So I'm assuming Jasper told you our plan...?"

"I'm okay with it if you promise to take it easy, this will take longer to heal if you don't."

"Thank you."

"Of course." He smiles.

"Luna." Yells Alice walking in.

"Shit Alice my head." I groan rubbing it.

"I'm sorry but you moved your wedding up by two months, two months Luna."

"Did you explain to her?" I ask Jasper.

"I tried." He says putting his hands up.

"Alice I believe in you." I smile getting up. "I'm going to go get food now."

"Luna you gave me two weeks." She pouts.

"Yeah and I think you can do it and I really appreciate you. You do understand why I'm doing this right?"

"Yeah..."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." She mutters.

"Think simple." I say.

"Okay..."

I walk into the kitchen to grab food and I see Edward walk in. I laugh and he looks at me, I'm going to assume he read my mind because he answers.

"You know I don't spend all my time over there."

"95% Edward."

"You know what..." He smirks.

"I'm guessing you were on your way back out?"

"In an hour."

"Mhm." I laugh.

"I saw Rosalie fixed your car."

"Yeah." I smile.

"I'm glad she could do it."

"Me too."

We sit there talking for a few minutes before he leaves. I go to get up to clean my plate off but I get up to quickly and get super dizzy. I grab on to the counter and say Jasper's name loud enough for him to hear and he comes in a few seconds later.

"What's wrong?" He ask trying to steady me.

"I got up too quickly, I got really dizzy."

"How bout now?"

"It feels like the room is spinning."

"I'm going to set you down on the couch."

"Okay..."

He gently picks me up and sets me down on the couch and I lay my head in his lap while he runs his fingers through my hair. It take 30 minutes for me to feel better after that and by the time it's over I'm almost asleep. Jasper carefully picks me up and carries me upstairs to our room and lays me down in bed pulling the covers over me. He then gets and and carefully wraps his arms around me. I hate feeling useless like this but I know that if I want to get better then I have to let them take care of me.

 **Jasper's POV**

A week later I'm sitting in the living room with Luna, Emmet, and Rosalie when Alice comes in the room, Xander close behind her.

"Alice you good?" Ask Luna.

"I had a vision at school about Victoria." She says sitting down.

"What about?" I ask sitting up.

"She'll be here in two days."

"What?" I growl.

"Where?" Ask Emmet.

"The treaty line." Says Xander.

"She knows." Says Rosalie.

"Edwards taking Bella to Florida for the weekend, it's one less thing we have to worry about." Says Alice.

"What about Luna?" I ask.

"I'll be fine." She says. "She probably thinks I'm dead."

"Luna..." I groan.

"Joking..."

"No your not." Says Edward walking in.

"Edward stop reading my thoughts." She says glaring at him.

"Did you tell Carlisle about this?" I ask Alice.

"Yeah, and Bella doesn't know about this."

"And let's keep it that way." Says Edward.

"So what do we do?" I ask.

"We're going to be there waiting." Says Emmet.

"Sounds good."

Two nights later all of us except for the obvious Luna, Bella, and Edward are in the forest waiting for her.

"Are you sure this is where you saw her?" Ask Carlisle.

"She's almost here." We're all quiet a minute before she turns to Emmet. "On your left."

Emmet and Rosalie take off after her and Carlisle and I go wide to try to cut her off. I hear a crash followed by Emmet growling and I assume he missed her. I watch as she jumps over and Emmet, Rosalie, and I go to jump.

"Don't she's in their territory." Says Carlisle.

"She'll get away." Says Esme.

"No she won't." I say running on the edge to try and catch her, I watch some of the wolves emerge and although we hate each other I hope they catch her. Victoria jumps back over and Emmet and I are right on her tail.

"All ours now." Smirks Emmet.

"Less talking more chasing." I say trying to catch up to her.

Emmet reaches for her and she crashes him into another tree. He growls and goes to jump after her to the other side.

"Emmet don't." Yells Rosalie. But it's too late. The black one knocks Emmet into the water and both are growling at each other. Victoria got away.

"Damn it." I mutter.

"Emmet lets go." Says Carlisle.

No answer. "Emmet." Says Rosalie.

He gives one last snarl before jumping back up to join us. "They let her get away." He growls.

"We'll get her." Says Xander.

"Why don't we head back." Says Esme.

We all run back to the house and I head up to check on Luna. When I walk in our room I see her sitting up in bed. "I'm pretty sure you were supposed to be asleep." I say walking in. She keeps getting dizzy spells and Carlisle warned her that if we still want to get married next week she needs to be getting a lot of rest.

"I was...I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep." I can sense her nervousness and I send a wave of calmness over her. "So you didn't get her?"

"How'd you know?" I ask laying down with her.

"It would have been the first thing you told me when you walked in."

"Very perceptive."

"What happened."

"Emmet tried to cross over the line and the wolves got territorial, she got away."

"Great."

"We're going to get her Luna."

"When?"

"I don't know." I sigh. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then trust that we will get her." I whisper. "Now go back to sleep."

"Stay." She whispers.

"I will." I say kissing her head.

Two nights later we are all sitting in the living room when Edward comes rushing in with Bella. Once he explains everything to us we send Xander and Emmet to track while the rest of us talk.

"No Alice...it was a stranger." Says Edward pacing around the room. "I didn't recognize the scent." He stops for a minute. "Not helpful Rosalie."

"Can you guys talk out loud?" Ask Bella.

"Yeah this whole thing is giving me a headache." Says Luna.

"Sorry." Says Edward.

"A nomad passing through?" Ask Esme.

"A passer by wouldn't have left Bella's father alive." Says Rosalie.

"His scent disappeared five miles south of Bella's house." Says Xander as he and Emmet walk in.

"Someone orchestrated this." Growls Edward.

"Victoria?" Ask Carlisle.

"It could be the Volturi." I offer.

"Seeing if you've changed me yet." Says Bella.

"No I've been watching Aro, it's not them." Says Alice.

"Well we need to figure it out." I argue.

"We should take shifts at Bella's house." Suggest Carlisle.

"Another protection detail." Says Rosalie annoyed, we all know her feelings on Bella.

"Rosalie..." Warns Esme.

"No she's right." Says Bella. "You guys can't protect me and my dad, search for the intruder and Victoria, watch over Luna, and keep yourselves fed. It's not possible."

"I'm not about to let you fend for yourself." Argues Edward.

"You don't have to I have..." Starts Bella.

"Bella..." Warns Luna.

"It could work." She argues.

"Bella no." Says Edward.

"What's the idea?" I ask.

"Involve the wolves." Growls Edward.

"It could work." Argues Xander. "As long as they agree. If Bella ask I'm sure they would."

"No." Says Edward.

"Edward we need all the help we can get right now." I say.

"...Fine..." He groans.

"Thank you." Says Bella.

"Aren't you glad we decided to get married on the craziest week ever?" Smiles Luna.

"We have great timing." I laugh. "That's going to go off without a problem."

"I'm glad Atlas is flying into all this madness."

"Oh boy." I sigh.

A few days later Luna and I go to pick Atlas up at the airport and Luna is the happiest I've seen her in a while. Last time he was here was for her parents funeral so I think she is glad to have him here for a happy occasion. I laugh as she sees him and runs to hug him. The two of them walk back over and I give him a quick hug.

"How's it going?" I ask.

"Going well." He smiles. "How about you two?"

"Crazy." Says Luna smirking.

"I'm sure, you did move your wedding up two months, which you never explained." He says looking to Luna as we walk to the car.

"I'll explain that later." She laughs.

"You better." He says as we get in the car. "Still not cleared to drive yet?" He ask her.

"Nope, the first time I watched tv was yesterday and that only lasted about an hour."

"Well maybe if you took Carlisle's advice." I teased.

"Let me guess, she's pushing herself?"

"Oh yeah." I laugh.

"Not that much..." She mutters.

"Mhm." I smirk grabbing her hand.

"Denali's just got to the house." Says Luna.

"Good."

"Who?" Ask Atlas.

"Old family friends." I answer.

"Ah."

Once we get back to the house we go introduce Atlas to the Denali's and we all talk for a while. I walk into Luna's studio after a little while and smile as I watch her draw. Atlas walks in a little while later and the two of us watch her.

"Atlas I need to tell you something." She says while still working.

"Okay..."

"And please don't freak out. The reason we moved the wedding up is because I have a vampire trying to kill me as revenge."

I laugh at her way of telling him and the fact that Atlas thinks this is a joke. "Funny Luna."

"No Atlas I'm serious. Jasper and his family, all vampires. The Denali's...all vampires."

"Jasper what is she talking about?"

"She is telling the truth." I say. "She wanted you to know."

"But I don't understand...what?"

"Okay so you know last year when you can out for graduation and I was acting weird?"

"Yeah..."

"I was kidnapped by a vampire named James. The Cullen's killed him after he tried to...do stuff to me and tried to kill Bella. Victoria was his mate. She hates me and when I say hates me I mean she killed my parents and was the reason for my car accident."

"But that doesn't explain why you're not dead yet...you live in a house of vampires."

"We are vegetarian, we only drink animal blood." I say.

"This is...wow...um...you're marrying a vampire...does that mean you're becoming one?"

"Yeah..."

"When?" He sighs.

"The deal is before my 20th birthday."

"Luna..."

"I've thought about this Atlas, a lot."

"You're sure?"

"More than sure."

"Wow."

"You took this better than I thought you would." I say.

"Honestly nothing surprises me with her anymore."

"You do know you can't tell anyone this right?" She ask.

"Yeah, I'm assuming I'll end of dead otherwise."

"Not by us but yes." I say.

"Great... Nothing weird about my best friend marrying a vampire."

"Nothing weird at all." She smirks.

"So when you guys left...not a family emergency?"

"Kind of was..." I say.

"We don't need to dive into that." Says Luna.

"Okay...wait a minute this vampire killed your parents?"

"Yeah..."she whispers.

"We're working on catching her." I say.

"Is she crazy?"

"Yes." Says Luna.

"Geez."

"Yeah."

"Well on that note I'm going to head to bed." Laughs Atlas.

"Night." We both say.

After a few minutes Luna cleans up and comes to sit in my lap. "Thank you for letting me tell him."

"I'm glad you did." I say kissing her head."

"One more day." she smiles.

"One more day and you're all mine."

"Forever."

"Forever." I smile.


	15. Mine Forever

_**I'm such an idiot, I realized when I first introduced the Denali's that I paired Tanya and Eleazar instead of Carmen and Eleazar...my bad...consider it fixed from now on. Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 15**

 **Luna's POV**

The morning of the wedding I wake up to Rosalie opening the curtains in Jasper and I's room. The sad part is I haven't seen Jasper since last night, Alice is being a traditionalist.

"Time to get up Lu." She smiles.

"Why?" I groan, of course I woke up with a migraine. I'm not doing this today.

"Cause you gotta get ready. Come on go shower and I'll grab you some tea, or would you rather me go get Alice?"

"I'm getting up." I say sitting up. "Shit." I mutter.

"You good?" She ask.

"Yeah...I'm going to...take some medicine."

"Luna..."

"I'm not dealing with this today. I'm going to take some medicine, the migraine is going to go away, and I'm going to get married."

"Just...make sure you tell me if it gets worse."

"I will...can I still have my tea?"

"Of course." She laughs. "I'll be back, you go shower."

"Okay."

I do just that and that combined with the medicine helps a little bit. Rosalie comes back in followed by Alice and Bella and Rosalie hands me a cup of tea.

"Better?"

"A little yeah."

"Rose can you start on her hair for me?" Ask Alice.

"Yeah." She smiles. "Come here Luna." She says walking towards the bathroom. She drys my hair before pulling out a curling iron. "Jasper really wants to see you." She smiles.

"Alice is making that a little hard." I smirk.

"You're busy right now anyway." She say from the other room, she is working on Bella's hair.

"Guess he'll have to wait." I smirk. "Did he have a good time last night?"

"I think so, Emmet said he got a few elk, that had to have put him in a good mood." She laughs.

"Of course."

Rosalie finishes curling my hair before doing a small braid on one side and putting flowers in it. She then does my makeup smiling when she finishes.

"You're done."

"Thank you."

"Feeling better?"

"For right now yeah."

"Good, I'm going to go get dressed real quick okay?"

"Go ahead."

That's leaves me alone in my room. Alice and Bella went to change too so it's nice and quiet in here. There is a knock on the door and I walk over to it.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"It's me Darlin." I hear Jasper say.

"I would throw this door open right now if I knew Alice wouldn't kill me." I laugh.

"You doing okay, Rosalie mentioned you didn't feel well this morning."

"I took some medicine and I'm all good."

"Good."

"I love you." I smile.

"I love you too...Kate's coming, I'll see you later."

"Bye Jazz."

"Bye Lu."

Just then the door opens and Kate walks in. "You look amazing." She smiles.

"Thanks."

"You ready?"

"Yeah...so Irina hates us?"

"No...a little but that doesn't matter."

"But you guys can't help us with our Victoria problem."

"I wish we could but it would cause too much trouble."

"I get it."

"I am so sorry about all the problems she has caused you though."

"Eh you know, I have a Jazz to protect me."

"You know what I noticed?" She smirks.

"Oh no..."

"Tanya and Atlas are taking quiet the liking to each other."

"Oh good grief." I laugh. "Of course he would."

"Oh she is retaliating it, it's pretty funny to watch."

"Perfect." I laugh.

Rosalie comes back in and looks at me. "Alice wanted me to tell you to put your dress on."

"Okay...can you give Emmet the rings?"

"Yes, I'll be right back."

"Go finish getting ready." Smiles Kate.

"Okay, thank you."

"Your welcome."

I grab me dress from the closet and carefully put it on before slipping on my shoes. I take a look in the mirror and I have to smile, Rosalie and Alice did a good job. Those two walk in a few minutes later with Bella and they all smile.

"You look stunning." Smiles Bella.

"Thanks." I whisper.

"Amazing." Says Alice.

"You ready?" Ask Rosalie.

"Yeah."

"Okay." She smiles.

The three of them leave and Atlas walk in. "Wow." He smiles. "Jasper's one lucky guy."

"I'd say I'm one lucky girl." I smile back.

"Shall we?" He ask holding out his arm.

"We shall." I laugh looping my arm through his.

The two of us walk downstairs and then turn the corner to go into the backyard which Alice completely transformed, it looks amazing. When we turn the corner I look at Jasper and any nerves I had earlier completely go away. He smiles at me and I smile back trying to just focus on him. Once we reach the end of the aisle Atlas lets go of my hand and Jasper grabs it instead.

"Beautiful." He whispers.

"Thanks..." I smile shyly.

Carlisle starts the ceremony, we had him officiate because we wanted it to be family only, he was happy to agree. It's not until we get to our vows that I get nervous. I have to go first.

"So if anyone knows that I have a hard time expressing my feelings it's you." I laugh. "But I feel like I can tell you anything so I'm going to do that." I smile. "Before I met you I was an unhappy, lonely person who had only felt love from her parents and her best friend, that's not a lot of love but it seemed like a lot for me. Then I met you, I've never been happier Jazz, you are my world. You embraced my weirdness and my sarcasm and you love me for me, I haven't met a lot of people that do that. So thank you, for loving me because lord knows what I would do if you didn't."

Jasper smiles at me and whips away a stray tear before I slide my dads ring onto his finger. He then starts talking.

"Oh Luna where do I begin with you Darlin. When Alice told me 21 years ago that she had a vision and saw who my mate was going to be I didn't believe her. After the third one I actually believed her, I was pretty stubborn back then. I didn't expect you though, not at all. I don't want anyone else though, I want you and I wouldn't trade any part of you, you're are perfect to me. I know your time with me so far has been the most complicated part of your life but just know that as long as your with me you're going to be taken care of...cause I love you."

"I love you too." I whisper as he slides my moms ring on above my engagement ring.

Carlisle finishes the rest of the ceremony but I don't really pay attention, Jasper and I are too focused on each other. It's not until he pulls me closer to him and kisses me that I realize it's over.

"Looks like you're stuck with me forever Jazz." I laugh when we break apart.

"I wouldn't want to be stuck with anyone else." He smiles.

A little while later I'm dancing with Jasper and I can't help but smile, I get to spend forever with him.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He whispers.

"Thank you."

He kisses my forehead and smiles. "I love you ."

"Mm I love you too ." I smile.

"I'm glad we did it sooner."

"Me too." I then look over at Atlas talking to Tanya who is laughing. "Those two would make an interesting pair." I smirk.

"That they would." He laughs.

I put my head in the crook of his neck as we continue to slowly dance, I'm always happiest when I'm in his arms. At some point I get passed around to the rest of the Cullen brothers and Atlas and by the time I make it back to Jasper my headache has started to come back.

"You okay?" He ask my gently.

"Mhm..."

"Luna..."

"I will be for two more hours tops."

"Don't push this please."

"I'm not I promise." I smile putting a hand on his cheek. "Let's go sit down."

"Okay."

We walk over to where Emmet and Rosalie and Jasper pulls me into his lap. "Having fun?" Ask Rosalie.

"Yeah." I smile.

"Too much fun." Smirks Jasper.

"I just love being injured, it's the best." I say sarcastically.

"You told me it went away." Says Rosalie.

"It came back."

"Only you would get married despite being in a serious car accident three weeks prior." Laughs Emmet.

"I know." I smirk.

The Denali's leave an hour later but not without a promise from Tanya to Atlas to call him, unbelievable. I make it about another thirty minutes before I finally listen to Jasper and decided it's time to go to bed. It's already 11 at that point. He picks me up and takes me upstairs to our room and sets me on our bed. He hands me a change of clothes but I realize I'm too tired to actually move.

"What if I just sleep in the dress?"

"No." he laughs. "Come here." I get up and he undoes the back of my dress and helps me change before setting me down in bed. "You really are tired." he smirks.

"Yup." I yawn. "Now come here."

"Let me change first." he smiles. He changes out of his tux before dropping down on the bed next to me. "I'm sorry you don't feel well." he whispers.

"It's okay." I say burying my face in his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, get some sleep."

When I wake up in the morning its the first day in a while where I feel back to normal. I feel Jasper's arms around me and I smile as he wraps them tighter around me.

"Morning." he whispers.

"Hi." I smile.

"Feeling better?"

"Much."

"Good."

"We could just stay here all day." I suggest.

"That seems like a pretty good idea but…"

"We probably need to think of our next move with Victoria…" I finish.

"Yeah." he sighs. "Want to get ready."

"Yeah. I say sitting up.

The two of us head downstairs 20 minutes later to find Carlisle, Xander, Emmet, and Atlas watching the news. They are reporting on missing people in Seattle.

"More people are missing?" I ask sitting down in Jasper's lap.

"Yeah." Sighs Carlisle.

We all keep silently watching till Edward and Bella walk in. "Seattle?" Ask Edward.

"It's getting worse, we may have to do something." Says Carlisle.

"Alice still hasn't had any visions on who's doing it." Says Edward.

"Then we track him down and kick his bloodthirsty ass." Says Emmet. "Let's go I'm bored as hell."

I look up at Jasper and notice him deep in thought. "Jazz?"

"Hold on." He whispers.

"I didn't think of that Jasper...it makes sense though..."

"Guys." Says Bella frustrated they aren't talking out loud.

"What is it Jasper?" Ask Carlisle.

"It takes more than one of our kind to cause the damage they are reporting. Quiet a few more. They are undisciplined, conspicuous..."

"Newborns..." I whisper.

"Yes." He says looking down at me.

"Like...new vampires?" Ask Bella.

"In their first months after the change." Says Edward.

"That's when we're our most viscous, uncontrollable, insane with thirst..."

"Something to look forward too." Smirks Emmet.

"Sounds fun." Says Atlas.

"No one has trained these newborns, but this isn't random..." Jasper says, I can tell he is trying to make connections.

"Someone's creating an army." Carlisle realizes.

Jasper nods and I just smirk. "Maybe we should have just stayed in bed."

"Maybe." He smirks back.

"Wait, an army? Of vampires?" Ask Bella.

"There haven't been any newborn armies in over a century that I know of." Says Carlisle.

"There is now." Sighs Jasper. "And they've been created to fight someone."

"We're the only clan even close to Seattle." Realizes Edward.

"Regardless, if we don't put a stop to it, the Volturi will. I'm surprised they have let it go on this long." Says Carlisle.

"Maybe they're purposely ignoring it. Or even behind it. When we were in Italy...I read it in Aro's mind. He didn't want me to see it but it was there. He wants Alice and me to join him. Our gifts would shore up his power...but he knows we would never choose him as long as our family is alive." Says Edward.

"An army would solve that problem." Sighs Xander.

"We can't wait any longer, you need to change me." Says Bella.

"Bella no." I say.

"But..."

"She's right Bella. You'd be a liability. Unable to control your instincts, an easy target." Says Jasper.

"I can't just sit on the sidelines."

"Yes you can." Growls Edward.

"We'll figure it out." Says Carlisle.

I sure hope so.

 **Jasper's POV**

Our house is currently full of people, I hate it. Luna and I are in her studio and she can tell I'm over it, my very perceptive wife.

"You okay over there?" She smirks from behind her canvas.

"Why did Alice have to offer our house for a graduation party?"

"I don't know but I'd say you're doing pretty okay right now."

"And what makes you think that?" I laugh.

"It's just you and I in here." She smiles.

"It's pretty great." I smile back. Just then I smell the only thing I can describe as wet dog. "Damn it." I say getting up.

"Jazz?" Ask Luna getting up and following me.

"Someone let the dogs in." I mutter walking down the hall past a bunch of people. I find Xander about to rip Jacob's arm off. In his defense he's getting pretty close to Alice. Bella is standing there too. "Alice?" I ask.

"They're coming here." She mutters.

"Carlisle's office, now." I say. "You three come with us." I say pointing to Jacob and his friends.

"Taking charge." Smirks Luna grabbing my hand. "Pretty sexy." She whispers in my ear.

"Later." I laugh.

We all go into Carlisle's office, our whole family is in here plus the three wolves.

"How long?" Ask Edward.

"Four days..." Says Alice, she looks stressed.

"This could turn into a bloodbath." Says Carlisle.

"There aren't enough of us to protect the town." I sigh.

"And the Denali's are out." Says Luna.

"Wait someone is attacking Forks?" Ask Jacob.

"Who's behind it?" Ask Edward ignoring Jacob.

"I don't know... I maybe recognized one face..."

"That's the boy who went missing last year, Riley Biers, he didn't start this though." Says Edward.

"Well whoever is behind it is staying out of the action. I have no idea who it is." Sighs Alice.

"So someone is messing with your blind spots?" Ask Xander.

"I guess." It's frustrating her.

"Only the Volturi would know how to do that." Says Edward.

"Either way this army is coming and our odds aren't good." I say. Luna squeezes my hand and I give her a weak smile.

"Okay hold up, what army?" Ask Jacob.

"Our kind, newborns." Says Rosalie.

"How many?" Ask Quil.

"Enough." I mutter.

"What are they after?" Ask Embry.

"They were passing around Bella's scent." Says Alice.

"That's why they were at my house." Bella realizes.

"What the hell does this mean?" Ask Jacob.

"An ugly fight with lives lost." Says Carlisle.

"We're in." He says back.

"Jake no, you'll get yourselves killed." Says Bella.

"It's what we're made for." He says back.

"Forget it." Says Edward.

"I wasn't asking." Says Jacob.

Carlisle stops the both of them before turning to Jacob. "Do you think Sam will agree to this?"

"He should..."

"Jasper?" Ask Carlisle.

"They'll give us numbers. The newborns won't know the werewolves exist, it'll give us an edge."

"Carlisle they'll get hurt." Says Bella.

"We don't have a choice Bella." Argues Luna.

"We'll have to coordinate." Says Carlisle. "Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. We were already planning to strategize, you're welcome to join us."

"Name a time and place." Says Edward.

The next morning our whole family minus Edward and Bella are in a clearing by the boarder waiting on the wolves. I'm about to start practicing with Emmet when I catch Luna looking nervous.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"It's nothing...go practice with Em."

"Hold this for me." I say handing her my ring.

"Okay."

"Jasper lets go." He yells.

It takes me all of fives seconds to throw him to the ground, he's too cocky. Edward and Bella pull up just then and I notice Rosalie sitting with Luna.

"Again." Growls Emmet.

"They are here." Says Edward.

I walk over to Luna and wrap an arm around her. "You're nervous." I point out.

"Yeah and you're training a bunch of people to fight newborn army."

Darlin..."

"We can talk later."

"Nows a good time."

"No it's not, go explain..." She says nudging me forward.

"The two important things to remember are first, never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you so fast your head will spin. Second never go for the obvious kill, they'll be expecting that and you'll loose." I turn around and look at Emmet. "Emmet?" The two of us take our previous spots and I smirk. "Don't go easy."

"Not in my nature." He says.

Emmet struggles against me an I stop him. "You have to come from the side and alway stay moving."

I watch from the side as the others pair off. As I watch Carlisle and Edward I decide to point a few things out.

"Focus on speed and agility, keep your opponent off guard, use their momentum against them."

I face off against Rosalie and I'll admit she's good but she still needs some work. This goes on for another hour but instead I watch while sitting next to Luna. She slips my ring back onto my finger before grabbing my hand. I give pointers when needed but they are doing better.

"We're done for today." I announce.

"Can we go home please?" Ask Luna.

"Yeah."

The two of us start to walk to the car when Bella stops me. "Jasper...is there anything I can do?" She ask.

"Just being their is enough, your scent will distract them."

"Okay...how do you know so much about all this?"

"Come over later and I'll explain." I say knowing Luna just really wants to go home.

"Okay." Says Bella.

Luna and I get in the car and she says nothing on the way back to the house. Once we get back she gets out of the car and walks up to our room with me hot on her heels. I don't understand, she's not angry but she's acting like it.

"Luna I need you to talk to me Darlin." I say closing the door. "I can't read you emotions right now it's throwing me off."

"What do you mean?" She ask.

"I don't know, it's a jumble right now."

"I don't like the thought of losing you, or anyone quiet frankly. We know it's a possibility but if I loose you then I don't have a reason to go on."

"That's not going to happen." I whisper pulling her into my arms. "You know why? Your mine forever."

"I don't like staying on the sidelines while you and your family risk your lives for me."

"But you know I can't turn you before this happens."

"I know I just...wish there was more I could do."

"Just stick to the plan, that's all I need you to do."

Okay..."

"When this is all over, we're going to get out of here for a while. It's been non stop since I came back."

"That sounds nice." She smiles.

"I love you."

"I love you too Jazz."

"And once again all emotions become clear." I smirk.

"Oh good."

"Only you could confuse me like that."

"I have a gift." She laughs.

"Alright I promised Bella I would explain some stuff to her, you coming?"

"Sure."

The two of us go downstairs and we find Bella and Edward in Edwards music room. She see's us and gets up to follow us to the living room. The three of us sit down and I pull my sleeve up showing her my arm.

"Those are bites…like mine."

"Battle scares. All the training the confederate army gave me didn't prepare me for this. I never lost a fight though."

"This was during the civil war?" she ask.

"Yup…I was riding back to Galveston one night when I say a group of three women."

"And you being such a southern gentleman offered them help." smiles Luna.

"She turned me…Maria that is. She was in charge."

"Was she creating an army?"

"I became her second in command. Armies were common back then, it was a constant battle for territory. We never lost. She was smart and careful…and she had me. My ability to control emotions was extremely useful to her. I trained the new borns, it was an endless task. She never let them live past the first year. I was in charge of disposing of them. I could feel everything they could feel. The fear, the uncertainty…it was too much. I thought Maria loved me but I was just her puppet, she controlled me. I didn't know there was another way until I met Alice and Xander. And then I found this one." I say smiling at Luna. "She makes me feel human again."

Luna smiles shyly and shakes her head. "You don't need my help there."

"Wow." says Bella. "I'm glad we have you on our side."

"I'd rather not have to do this but it's the only way." I sigh.

Bella leaves after another minute and Luna starts tracing my scares. I kiss the side of her head and pull her into my lap. I know she is nervous and she may never admit it but scared but I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure she is safe.


	16. Fallen Soldier

**Chapter 16**

 **Luna's POV**

The night before we have to go get everything ready I'm trying to get Jasper to leave to go hunting with everyone else but he won't leave.

"Jazz go." I laugh as he kisses my neck. "You need to hunt if your going to kill Victoria for me."

"I don't want to leave you alone."

"Edward and Bella will be here."

"Oh yeah because they will totally remember you're here."

"That's the point, I'm going to stay here and work on my painting and you." I say turning around and placing my hands on his chest. "Are going to go hunting with the rest of the family so that I don't have to worry about you."

"I'll be back." He says kissing me. "I love you."

"I love you too, now go before Emmet has to come drag you out."

"Okay."

I spend the rest of the night in my studio before heading up to bed. I get up early so that I can get ready for the long day ahead and Jasper silently watches me. Jasper comes home at around 3 and I wake up and wrap my arms around him. He kisses my forehead and we spend a good hour just silently being with each other. We just go married and theres a chance that one of us could end up dead.

"What's wrong Jazz?" I ask as I braid my hair.

"Working through plans in my head..."

"Don't overthink it."

"I'm not I'm just..."

"Overthinking it?" I smirk.

"Okay you're right."

"Figured." I say walking over and kissing him.

"You ready?" He ask.

"No but do I have a choice?"

"Not really Darlin."

"Then let's go."

We meet Embry in the clearing, same concept as what Bella, Edward, and Jacob are doing but not as much tension. I like Embry, he's nice and Jasper trust him. One Embry gets me up to camp he is leaving and Jasper will stay with me till the fight starts. Jasper runs off and forty five minutes later I arrive to find a tent set up.

"Thanks Embry." I smile.

"No problem, stay safe."

"You too." I smile. I walk over to Jasper and he wraps his arms around me. "You know camping was never really my thing." I laugh.

"Sorry about that...in the morning Seth will come get you and take you up to Edward and Bella."

"And you'll go fight..."

"And win."

"Mhm..."

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid please."

"You know I can't."

"Luna..." He warns.

"I won't promise it but I'll try not to."

"Fine..." He mutters. "It's supposed to storm tonight..."

"Oh good."

"I say storm I really mean it's supposed to snow."

"This time of year?"

"I guess so."

"Good thing I packed warm clothes."

"And we are lower down, we'll be fine."

And that we are. I mean it is slightly cold but Jasper wraps his arms around me to make me warmer. We don't really say much to each other, we don't really know what to say. I eventually fall asleep and when I wake up in the morning a sense of uneasiness comes over me.

"So this is it?" I ask looking up at Jasper.

"I'll see you when it's over." He says kissing me. "I need to leave soon though."

"Okay..."

"We still have a few minutes." he whispers.

"Let's just stay here."

"You know I can't do that."

"I do, just wishful thinking."

"Seth's here." he says getting up.

We both walk out of the tent and I see Seth emerging. "I love you." Jasper whispers picking me up and hugging. "I love you so so much."

"I love you too."

He deeply kisses me before looking at me. "Be careful." He whispers.

"You too."

"I gotta go Darlin."

"Okay..."

"Take care of her." Jasper tells Seth. He gives him a look of understanding even though he is in wolf form and Jasper winks at me before racing off.

"Alright Seth lets go." I sigh.

I climb on his back his back and he runs up to meet Bella and Edward. Once we get up there I hop off Seth's back and go over to Bella and Edward.

"It's started." Says Edward.

"Can you see what they are doing?" I ask.

"Yes...Jasper's taking control. Jacob just got there, he's good." It's quite for a few minutes. "Jasper back off you can't be everywhere at once." He says hoping he will hear him.

"Dammit Jazz..." I mutter.

"Is he okay?" Ask Bella. Edward doesn't say anything but we notice him tense up. "Someone's hurt?" Ask Bella.

"I swear to god if it's Jasper..." I start.

"Seth watch Luna." Growls Edward.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"She's close, I can hear her thoughts. She saw we weren't there but she caught my scent." He answers. "She knew I'd be here, knew Alice would be too busy to see her decide."

"Victoria found us." Says Bella.

"And she's not alone." Growls Edward.

Just then a man emerges from the forest edging toward us. "I didn't know you had two humans here." He smirks.

"Riley listen to me." Says Edward. "Victoria is using you to distract me. She knows I'll kill you. She's actually glad she won't have to deal with you anymore."

Victoria emerges and I glare at her as Seth let out a low growl. "Don't listen to them Riley, I told you about their mind tricks." She then looks to me and smiles. "I'm surprised you're still here."

"I'm pretty resilient." I say back.

"She doesn't love you Riley, I can read it in her mind." Says Edward.

"He's lying." Victoria snaps.

"She only created you and this army to avenger her true mate, James."

"There's only you." She says to Riley.

"Is that why you killed my parents, and tried to kill me?" I ask. "To show your love to him. Or was this because James wanted to dump you for me?"

"She is using you because you know the area, it's why she picked you." Says Edward.

"Riley don't let them make you think otherwise, I love you."

"You're dead." Riley growls lunging toward Edward.

Seth lunges at Riley taking a part of his hand off. Riley lets out an angry growl. I notice Victoria trying to escape but Edward stands in her path.

"You could escape but you'd never get another chance like this. Both of the girls who ruined your life in one place. Don't you want to make Jasper and I feel the pain you felt. Make us pay for ripping James apart and burning him until he was nothing but ash, into nothing."

She lunges at the two of us but Edward keeps blocking her. Riley smashes Seth into a rock and small rocks fall around us. I notice Seth struggling to get up and Edward struggling to keep both vampires away from us. I look over seeing a sharp rock and know that the only way to give Edward and Seth time is to distract Riley and Victoria. I lock eyes with Edward who is about to protest but I cut my arm and push Bella to the side. All three vampires stop what they are doing and I'm realizing Edwards never smelt my blood before. This may have been what Jasper was talking about... Edward gets a hold of himself and throws Riley to the side but Victoria is too fast and lunges at me.

"Luna." Yells Edward.

"I can't help myself." Smiles Victoria before sinking her teeth into my neck. I let out a scream that I didn't know I had in before before I feel a burning sensation coursing through my body. I drop to the ground and begin myself feeling weak and wondering why Edward isn't doing anything. I see someone tackle Victoria above me but I'm in too much pain to focus on anything. Someone please just kill me...

 **Jasper's POV**

We are cleaning up the body's when I hear a bloodcurdling scream that can only belong to Luna.

"Luna." I gasp.

Without a second thought I take off towards the camp with Carlisle hot on my tail. I know the Volturi are coming but whatever just happened can't be good. When we get there I see Victoria standing over Luna and I notice a bite mark on her neck. Without so much as a second thought I lunge at her ripping her away from Luna and ripping her head off."

"Finish her." I growl to Edward before rushing to help Carlisle with Luna. "Dammit..." I mutter.

"She's lost too much blood to try and take the venom out, we may need to give her a few more bites." Says Carlisle trying to stop her from moving too much. He looks up to Edward. "Get Bella out of here, take her to the others." He and Seth rush off with Bella and Carlisle looks at me. "It's up to you, either I do it or you can."

"I'll do it..."

"Do you have enough control?"

"I'm going to have to." I say before kissing Luna's forehead. "I'm so sorry Darlin." I say before sinking my teeth into her wrist.

She lets out another scream and I cringe. Her blood...it taste amazing but I can't think about that right now. I take her other wrist and place a bite there and another one on her upper arm. Carlisle stops me.

"Take her back, we'll cover for you." I look at Luna who is trying her hardest not to scream right now and I can feel her pain, it's numbing. "Jasper I know you can feel it but you need to take her back now, I'll be there soon."

"Okay.." I say. I gently pick her up and rush her back to the house.

I lay her down on our bed before brushing her hair away from her face. The amount of pain I can feel is killing me.

"It's okay Darlin, it'll be over soon." I whisper. She tries to talk but I stop her. "Shh...I know it hurts baby, I know it does." I grab her hand and kiss it. I sit there for an hour before Rosalie appears in the room.

"Jacob was an idiot and broke every rib on the right side of his body, Carlisle will be back as soon as he can."

"Okay..." I mutter.

"You can feel all of her pain can't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Jasper..."

"I'm not leaving her."

"Then neither am I, you are not sitting here alone."

"Take a seat then..."

Everyone else comes in periodically but no one says anything. I don't even know if this is going to work. Carlisle comes back by the time it's dark outside. He comes in a looks at her and sighs before looking to me.

"You need to go take a break."

"No..."

"Jasper, it's building up in you, you need a break. Take ten minutes."

"Fine." I growl getting up. I walk downstairs into the living room with everyone else when I hear Luna let out another scream. I go to rush back upstairs but I'm held back by Emmet and Xander.

"Jasper no." Says Xander.

"She needs me." I growl out.

"Rosalie and Carlisle are up there right now, you need to take a break." Says Emmet.

I relax and sit down when there is another one and everyone cringes. Esme quickly gets up and goes upstairs.

"Why did she have to do that?" I groan.

"She was trying to protect Bella." Says Alice. "And help Edward."

"Edward just stood there." I growl.

"He didn't know what to do." Says Xander.

"The Volturi know she's changing." Says Alice.

"How?"

"They noticed you were missing and they knew about her."

"Where is Edward?" I ask.

"With Bella." Says Emmet.

"She can't come over here."

"I know..." Says Alice.

"Jasper?" Ask Xander.

"Hm?"

"How much of it can you feel?"

"All of it."

"Yet you still want to be up there?"

"Of course he does." says Alice.

"I think it's been ten minutes." I growl getting up.

"Jasper?" ask Alice.

"What?"

"Promise you'll come back down if it's too much."

"Fine…"

"I'll send these two up if I have to." she says gesturing to Emmet and Xander.

"I don't doubt it." I say before going back upstairs.

Rosalie is sitting on the edge of the bed by Luna and Carlisle and Esme are watching. "Are you okay to be in here?" ask Carlisle.

"Yes."

"Everything is going as it should, you did good."

"How long?"

"I would say two days from the amount of venom you gave her."

I go and switch spots with Rosalie and grab Luna's hand. "I'm right hear darlin." I whisper.

"It hurts Jazz." she says though gritted teeth."

"I know, I am so sorry. I'm not leaving okay?"

"I'm sorry." she whispers.

"No no no, don't apologize. You were trying to help, you did. Edward was too overwhelmed. I just wish I had gotten there sooner."

She closes her eyes and I can tell she is putting all of her energy into controlling herself. Carlisle leaves a few minutes later with Esme to talk to the others and Rosalie looks at me while running her fingers thru Luna's hair.

"It's going to be a long couple of days." she sighs.

"I know…"

"How do you think her control will be?"

"Of course I'm hoping for the best…I don't know."

"Jazz?" whispers Luna.

"Yes Darlin."

"Call Atlas…he needs to know."

"I don't understand how she is talking right now." says Rosalie.

"I don't know…" I say before looking to Luna. "I'll go call him now."

I walk downstairs in case the pain becomes too much for her again before pulling out my phone and calling Atlas. He picks up immediately, he knew there was a risk that something could happen to her today.

"What happened?" he asked panicked.

"She distracted two vampires for Edward…she was bitten."

"So it's happening?"

"Yeah…"

"How is she?"

"In pain…I'm confused though. Usually the person is in so much pain that they can't talk. She is talking to Rosalie and I, it's short sentences but it's something."

"She's going to be okay right?"

"Yeah…yeah, its going to take a few days though."

"Take care of her okay? Call me if anything changes."

"I will, I'll talk to you later Atlas."

"Thank you Jasper." he says hanging up.

I go back into our room and sit there with Luna doing anything I can to make it easier, I even try to send different emotions on her but she knows I'm doing it, she tells me to stop. Esme switches off with Rosalie at some point, so does Alice but I don't leave her. Carlisle comes in periodically to check in and at one point he pulls me outside of our room.

"Has she been able to talk this whole time?"

"Yeah, it's not full sentences but she can get out three or four words at a time."

"It's almost like she is controlling herself..."

"But I don't understand how."

"Some vampires have a heightened sense of self control, I won't know for sure until the change is over but that may be the case. The other possibility is that she could be forming an ability...or both who knows."

"Is Edward still with Bella?"

"Yes, why?"

"I want to know what happened."

"He'll come home at some point, I think Bella was having Jacob problems."

"Of course." I sigh. "I'm going back in there."

This goes on for the next day. Luna's control changes. Sometimes she focuses too much energy on controlling herself that she breaks. Those are the time where it's harder for me. I don't leave her side though. Edward comes home at some point and comes to talk to me.

"Jasper I'm sorry." He says walking in eyeing Luna cautiously.

"It's okay...what happened?"

"Seth got thrown and was struggling to get back up, that left me with Victoria and Riley. I got overwhelmed and I looked over to see Luna grabbing a rock to cut herself and she did it before I could stop her...she helped though. She sacrificed herself for Bella." He then looks to Luna. "I don't think your an idiot, I think you're brave for doing that."

"Out of my head Eddie." She says through gritted teeth.

"Did she just...?"

"That's the most she's gotten out."

"He knows better." She says.

"How?" Ask Edward.

"We don't know." I say.

"That's incredible."

"She's pretty incredible." I smile.

"She says to tell you to stop being so sappy." He smirks.

"What happened to no going in her head."

"She says she's loosing the energy for talking...maybe you shouldn't have used it on me then, I'm not worth it." He laughs.

"Your right." She whispers with a slight smirk.

"No more talking right now."

I whisper.

"Okay." She whispers closing her eyes.

It gets worse as the day goes on, it means the venoms getting closer to her heart. While that means it'll be over soon both Luna and I are miserable. I'm taking on as much as I can but its not helping. I'm sitting in the corner of the room trying to control myself while I watch Rosalie and Emmet trying to hold her down as Esme whispers to her. Carlisle is eyeing both of us cautiously. I'm listening to Luna's heartbeat very carefully, trying to time out how long it'll be. It's slow now, almost non existent. It stops a few hours later, all of the sudden her heart stops and so does all the pain associated with it. Luna stops fighting against Emmet and Rosalie and stops moving. It's done.


	17. A New Way of Living

**Chapter 17**

 **Luna's POV**

When the burning stops the only thing I can feel is the burning in my throat. It's like having a dry throat but a thousand times worse. My eyes shoot open and I quickly sit up to find Emmet, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper all standing in the room all looking at me cautiously.

"How do you feel Luna?" Ask Carlisle.

"Thirsty." I say.

Jasper sits down in front of me and smiles. "You're okay." He says sounding relieved.

"Of course I am." I smile.

"We should take her out." Smiles Rosalie.

"This should be fun." Smirks Emmet.

Jasper grabs my hand and pulls me up and wraps an arm around me. "You'll catch on quickly." He smiles kissing the side of my head.

"You sure about that?" I smirk.

"Oh yeah."

"Where are the other three?" I ask.

"With Bella."

"Ah."

"Alright let's go." Says Emmet from downstairs.

"I can finally hear all of you." I laugh.

"It's a perk." He says as we walk downstairs.

"You ready?" Ask Esme.

"Yeah..."

"Stay close to Jasper." Says Carlisle.

"Okay."

We all exit the house and the other four take off and Jasper looks at me. "Let's go." He smirks.

He takes off running and I follow him surprised by my newfound speed. It takes a few minutes to get used to, I do catch up to Jasper though. He looks at me and smiles.

"Follow me."

"Okay."

A few seconds later we come across a deer and he stops me. "This ones yours, you got it?"

"Yeah." I smirk.

"Go ahead Darlin."

I pounce on it tackling it to the ground and biting into its neck. Once the blood goes down my throat I instantly start to feel better. It take me all of a minute to drain it. I look up and Jasper just shakes his head laughing.

"What?" I ask whipping the blood from my mouth.

"It's a little unreal to me that your like me now."

"Get used to it Jazz." I smirk giving him a quick kiss.

"Way to go Luna." Laughs Emmet. "How long did it take you to drain that?"

"Under a minute." Laughs Jasper.

"And I need more."

"Luna your control is unheard of." Says Carlisle.

"It's amazing." Smiles Rosalie.

"We're going to have to be careful testing it though." Says Esme.

"Yeah." I say. "Okay I need more, one deer will not cut it."

"I like the way you think." Laughs Emmet running off.

I'm quick to follow him and notice Jasper and Rosalie close behind us. We come up on a few more deer and I'm the first to take one out. Rosalie and Esme both get one too and I notice Emmet laughing.

"Fight me." I smirk once I'm done.

"No thanks." He says.

"Then stop laughing at me." I say getting up.

I get a few more deer and Jasper and I both take out a mountain lion before I finally feel satisfied. It's 10 in the morning by the time we finish so we head back to the house in case anyone decides they want to get outside today. Alive and Xander are at the house when we get there and they both smile.

"Look at you." Laughs Xander.

"Eh you know." I smirk.

"Sorry we haven't been here...Bella decided she wants to get married in two months so I dragged Xander over there with me."

"Sounds familiar." I laugh. "I should call Atlas..." I realize.

"Come with me." Says Jasper pulling me upstairs.

He hands me my phone so that I can call Atlas and the two of us sit down. Atlas picks up on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Hey." I smile.

"Oh thank god you're okay."

"Yeah." I smile. "Different but fine."

"Very different." He laughs. "When was distracting two vampires with your blood ever a good idea?"

"It never was, it was stupid but it helped."

"You're crazy."

"That's what Jasper thinks." I smirk looking at him.

"Alright well I'm glad your okay and I love you but I have to head out. I'll talk to you later."

"Love you too, bye."

"Bye."

I hang up and Jasper wraps his arms around me before laying down and pulling me on top of him. "I love you." He says kissing me.

"I love you too." I smirk against his lips before kissing him again.

"How's the thirst?" He ask.

"Manageable I think...how am I supposed to know when I'll be okay around human?"

"There is only one way to test that." He sighs.

So three days later after I have hunted relentlessly I'm standing in the living room with the rest of the Cullen's waiting for Bella and Edward to get here. Jasper has his arms around my waist even though I'm stronger than he is and Xander and Emmet are on either side of me just in case. I can't believe Bella agreed to this.

"Keep the calmness coming." I whisper.

"You got it." He says kissing the side of my head.

"They are about to pull up." Says Alice.

"Are you sure about this?" Ask Carlisle.

"I give you all full permission to tackle me to the ground."

"She'll be fine." Says Rosalie.

Just then I hear the car door shut and I hear Bella and Edward talking. Jasper tightens his arms around me and Emmet and Xander move closer. Edward and Bella walk in and before I even see her the scent of her hits me full force, it makes me thirsty.

"You can do this." Whispers Jasper. "Don't focus on the thirst, focus on me."

They turn the corner and stop. Edward has his arm protectively around Bella and she looks at me. "Don't come any closer." Says Carlisle cautiously.

"Focus." Whispers Jasper again.

I close my eyes and try to focus on anything else other than the smell of her. Slowly my hunger for her blood starts to go away until it's practically non existent.

"Luna?" Ask Edward.

"I'm good." I say looking at them.

"You didn't even fight Jasper." Xander points out. "If it was anyone else he would have been against the wall in two seconds."

"That's incredible." Says Esme.

I feel Jasper starting to let go of me. "Don't."

"You're okay Darlin."

"I don't trust myself just...stay."

"Okay."

"You look good Luna." Smiles Bella.

"Thanks...thanks for testing this out."

"No problem."

They leave not too longer after...I feel pretty confident but still nervous. Thankfully Jasper is sticking to his promise and we are leaving for a few weeks tomorrow. We are renting a cabin up in Canada...away from people. That was my request. We needed to go somewhere with no people. The plan is to go up to Alaska after that and then be home in time for Bella and Edwards wedding. I'm in my art studio getting a second alone when Jasper comes in and wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck.

"Hi." I smile melting into his arms.

"You did good today." He says.

"You helped."

"That's my job." He smiles. "You're amazing you know that?"

"Careful Jazz, Emmet might tease us."

"They left." He smirks.

"What do you mean?"

"They all went hunting, the past few days we've been trying to focus on you so I sent them out."

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah."

"So that means...?"

"We have the house to ourselves."

"You're sneaky you know that?" I laugh turning around.

"I do know that." He smirks.

"There's just one thing..." I smirk.

"Oh really? What's that?"

"You have to catch me first." I grin before running off.

I hear him laugh behind me as I run upstairs to our room. Two seconds later I feel two strong arms wrap around me and I smile. "You're mine now." He growls out playfully. I love him so much.

The next morning we say bye to everyone before we steal Emmets Jeep much to his displeasure. It's just Jasper and I and I couldn't be happier about it.

 **Jasper's POV**

Our two weeks in Canada were good, Luna needed time just the two of us. She seems to trust her control now. We were hunting one day and she caught the sent of a few people but she snapped herself out of it, I was proud of her. Right now we are driving up to Alaska and I can tell she is happy.

"You're very relaxed." I point up.

"Well I did just spend two weeks alone with my very amazing husband and I'm feeling a lot better about my control. It's been a pretty good two weeks."

"I'm glad." I smile at her.

When we pull up to the Denali's house everyone is outside waiting except for Irina, I don't know what her problem is but it doesn't matter. As long as Luna is happy so am I. I laugh as Luna and Kate give each other a hug and Carmen walks over and hugs me.

"How's she handling it?"

"Rather well actually." I smile as we watch her say hi to Tanya as well.

"She seems like her usual self." laughs Eleazar.

"Oh she is."

"And her control?" he ask.

"Amazing, I've never seen anything like it."

"Has she been around Bella?" ask Carmen.

"Once, three days after."

"How was that?"

"She didn't try to go after her, she didn't trust herself to get close though. We went hunting a few weeks ago and she picked up the scent of a few hikers, she didn't go after them though."

"Amazing." says Eleazar.

"Stop talking about me and give me a hug." Laughs Luna walking over.

Kate comes over and gives me a hug and laughs. "Still just as sassy."

"Of course." I smile.

"So Bella and Edward are getting married." laughs Tanya.

"That's going to be a much bigger wedding than ours." I laugh.

"If they left Alice in charge of course."

"Bella is just trying to please Edward."

"He still unsure of changing her?" ask Kate.

"Very." says Luna. "Which surprises me."

"He's stubborn, always has been and always will be. It's his way of showing he cares." says Carmen.

We all go inside and I watch as Kate, Tanya, and Luna all talk, I'm glad those three hit it off. They love her and she feels comfortable around them. I notice Irina isn't around and it's like Carmen read my mind.

"She has been in and out of here."

"She's angry at you for not cutting ties with you."

"Yes, I don't regret it though."

"Laurent tried to kill Bella, she does see the problem there right?"

"Her problem is with you all having a treaty with the wolves."

"If they hadn't been there to help with the newborn army none of us would have made it."

"I know." she sighs. "I wish we could have helped."

"But you need to stay loyal to Irina."

"But cutting off ties with your family is not an option."

Just then Luna walks over and I wrap an arm around her. "Whats up?"

"I need to go out."

"Okay, I'll go with you."

"I'll go too." Says Kate walking over.

"Me too." Says Tanya.

The four of us go out and not ten minutes in Luna takes out a bear and I just smile in amusement. She holds nothing back, it's one of the many things I love about her. I walk towards her and laugh when she lets out a growl.

"I think you drained it Darlin." I laugh.

"I'm still thirsty."

"It's all part of being a newborn." Laughs Kate.

"It takes more blood to get you through shorter amounts of time." Says Tanya. "It'll improve."

Just then I catch the scent of a human and apparently so does Luna cause she stiffens up. I quickly wrap my arms around her waist in case she decides to try and take off after them. Kate and Tanya watch her carefully.

"Focus Luna." I whisper.

"Let go Jasper." she growls.

"I'm not letting you go now focus. Think about anything else." I then look to Kate and Tanya. "I thought humans didn't come up here."

"They don't." says Kate. "I'm not sure what one is doing up here."

"I'll go check it out." says Tanya.

"Luna I know you don't want to hurt them."

She doesn't say anything but I start to notice her relaxing a bit, I don't loosen my hold on her though. "Road construction workers, looks like more are coming." Tanya sighs.

"You're kidding." says Kate.

"I wish, we should get her back."

"We could try going in the opposite direction, she needs to hunt." says Kate.

"Luna?" I ask.

"Let's do that." she says.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just need to get out of here."

"Okay."

We all take off in the opposite direction and soon enough get back into the swing of hunting. Once Luna gets a few more animals drained she seems better. I watch her carefully as Tanya and Kate take out a couple of deer and she looks at me.

"Sorry." she whispers.

"Don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm a little jealous actually, it took me years to get my control down." I smirk.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you Jazz." she smirks.

"Oh really?" I smirk back.

"No." she laughs kissing me. "I can't believe I got distracted by the scent." she sighs.

"I'm going to tell you something you told me last year." I smile. "Everyone slips sometimes, no one expects you to be perfect."

"god you are so cheesy sometimes." she laughs.

"And it's only when I'm with you."

"You guys ready to head back?" Ask Tanya.

"Yeah." Smiles Luna.

I know Luna is still struggling to adjust to this but if anyone can handle it it's her.


	18. Gifts

wows it's been a while. I am so sorry guys life just caught up with me and then i was having a hard time writing but hopefully i can catch up. Thank y'all for sticking with me.

 **Chapter 18**

 **Luna's POV**

It's the night before Bella and Edwards wedding and to say I'm nervous would be an understatement. I am going to be surrounded by people, the most I've been around is two. Atlas flew in a week ago so I've been around he and Bella at the same time and I was okay but I'm still nervous. I convinced Jasper to go out with the rest of the guys even though he wanted to take me out to hunt. Currently I'm sitting in Alice and Xander's room with Rosalie, Alice, and Bella. I'm not really saying much though.

"Luna you're going to be fine." Says Bella pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yup." I whisper.

"Alright that's it. Luna come on we're going hunting." Says Rosalie getting up.

"No, I don't want to ruin Bella's night."

"Luna go." Says Alice.

"It's okay Luna. I would rather you feel comfortable." Bella reassures me.

"Okay..."

Rosalie and I go out for a few hours and when we get back Bella is gone and Alice and Esme are in the living room.

"Better?" Ask Esme.

"Yeah..."

"Luna you're okay." Says Alice.

"I'm just nervous."

"You'll be fine Luna, your control is great."

"Okay...I'm going to go work on something." I say walking towards my studio.

I'm painting for a few hours when I hear my phone ring. I pick it up to see Jasper calling and I sigh.

"Hey." I say answering.

"Do I need to come home?"

"No, I'm good. You stay with them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I went out with Rose and I feel better now."

"Okay...we'll be home by 6."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too Darlin."

I hang up with him and get back to my project. I work on it for a few hours before heading up to Jasper and I's room and laying down on the bed that now serves no purpose. I'm not going to lie I'm finding it really hard to find stuff to do with all my free time. I hear the door open and smile.

"Hi Jazz."

"Hi Darlin."

"How was it?" I ask as he lays down next to me.

"It was good. I missed you though." He says kissing me.

"I missed you too." I smile against his lips before kissing him again. Just then there is a knock on the door and we both groan. "What?" I ask.

"I have something for you." Says Alice.

"Come in." Says Jasper getting off of me.

I sit up and Alice comes in handing me a small box. "What is it?"

"Blue contacts."

"Why?"

"Because last time you saw anyone you had blue eyes." Says Jasper.

"Will it be able to cover up the current color?" I ask.

"It should yeah." Says Alice.

"One more thing..." Says Jasper.

"What?"

"I may have some deer blood for you in the fridge..."

"In case I need it." I smirk.

"Yeah..."

"So thoughtful." I smile giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You'll be fine though, you won't need it." He smiles.

"He's right, you'll be fine." Smiles Alice. "Bella will be here in about an hour so you are free till then."

"Alright."

An hour later Bella shows up and I change into my dress before heading to Alice's room to see if I can help. Alice does my hair for me before I do my makeup and I stand in the bathroom trying to will myself to put the contacts in. It's not the contacts themselves it's just that as we get closer I'm getting more nervous. I know people are going to be getting here soon and it scares me.

"Go talk to Jasper." Says Rosalie. "Or I'm going to have to bring him in here."

"I'll be back." I say grabbing my contacts.

I walk to Edwards room and knock on the door knowing that all the guys are in there. Emmet opens it and smiles. "Hi Luna."

"I need Jasper." I say quickly.

"What's wrong." Ask Jasper coming over a split second later.

"Just come with me." I say grabbing his hand.

I pull him into our room and instantly feel calmer thanks to him. "Luna how many times do I need to tell you that you'll be fine." He says calmly.

"I don't know...I'm sorry I'm just nervous."

"It's okay." He says wrapping his arms around me. "Just stay close to me you'll be fine."

"Okay..."

"Here let me help you with these." He says taking the contacts from my hands. He helps me put them on before smiling at me. "Beautiful." He smiles kissing me.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"You're welcome Darlin. I love you."

"I love you too."

"You're going to be great."

An hour later I walk downstairs with Jasper and notice Emmet and Rosalie staying close to us just in case I loose it. I instantly relax when I see the Denali's too, it's nice to have friendly faces around. I notice Seth walk in and even though I want to give him a hug he stinks, like bad. I see what the others where talking about.

"Seth I love you buddy but your wolf stink is...wow." I whisper hugging him.

"Oh shut up." He laughs. "Nice contacts."

"They are so uncomfortable."

"How's it been since you know...?"

"Pretty good." I smile.

"Her control is amazing." Smiles Jasper walking over and wrapping an arm around me.

"I would assume so since your here right now."

"Kate wants to see you." Says Jasper.

"I'll see you later Seth." I say before walking away with Jasper.

"You doing okay?" Ask Kate.

"Yeah."

"It's weird seeing you with blue eyes again." She laughs.

"It's a weird feeling have these in."

"It's only for a few more hours." Laughs Jasper.

I sit in between Rosalie and Jasper during the ceremony, it's short but nice. I'm glad Edward finally found someone. I think in the beginning he was distant towards me because he was jealous that Jasper had found someone before he had. But who really knows. Once the ceremony is over I stay close to the Denali's and Jasper. It's nice not having the spotlight on me for the first time in a few months, I couldn't take it anymore. I'm in the middle of a conversation with Seth when I hear Jacobs voice mixed with Bella's...they are arguing. Wait when did he get here?

"When did Jacob get here?" I ask.

"Great question..." Says Seth. "Why?"

"He and Bella are arguing...and Edward just walked over there. What the hell."

Seth and I walk over and the three of them are arguing. "Jake let go of Bella." I say calmly.

"This is none of your business Luna."

"It is when you mess with my family now let go."

"Jacob do it." Says Seth.

He does and he looks at Edward. "I can't believe you are letting her be this stupid."

"It's her choice not mine." He growls back.

"She'll die."

"Jacob enough." Says Seth.

Jacob looks at all of us before running off. Bella sighs and Edwards wraps his arms around her.

"You good Bella?" I ask.

"Yeah...thanks."

"No problem."

"Jasper is looking for you." Says Edward.

"Thanks..."

I walk back to the party and see Jasper looking around. He spots me and looks puzzled. "What was that about?" He ask quietly when I get over to him.

"The usual, Edward trying to be nice and allow Jacob to see Bella and then Jake screws it up."

"He was here? How did I miss that?"

"Busy trying to keep up the act." I smirk. "Speaking of which, these contacts are killing me."

"We are almost done." He smiles.

"Good." I say kissing him.

Once Bella and Edward leave guest start to dwindle out until it's just us. I quickly go upstairs and change and take my contacts out. I can hear Jasper laughing lightly from the doorway and I turn and glare.

"Those were uncomfortable don't laugh at me."

"I'm just laughing at how fast you got away." He smirks wrapping his arms around my waist.

"That was like throwing me to the sharks." I smirk. "It was a lot to handle."

"I know but you did great." He says kissing me behind my ear. "I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too." I smile. "Alright come on we need to go help clean up."

"Or we could do something else."

"Jazz..." I warn.

"Fine." He says letting go.

"Later I promise." I smile kissing him.

"Mhm." He mumbles as we walk downstairs.

"Oh poor you." I laugh.

We walk out to the backyard and the rest of the family and the Denali's are all putting stuff away. We all get it done pretty quickly and once we are done we all sit around talking. The Denali's leave the next day much to my disliking but Kate promises to come back out soon. I'm out in the yard rough housing with Emmet one day when something weird happens. I see one of Alice's visions. I can hear Jasper calling my name but I'm too freaked out to respond. When it's over Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet are all staring at me.

"Did Alice just have a vision?" I ask hesitantly?

"Yeah." Says Xander walking out. "But how would you know that?"

"Cause I just saw it."

"I don't understand." Says Alice.

"I don't either..."

"When does Carlisle get it home?" Ask Rosalie.

"Soon I hope." Says Jasper, he looks deep in thought.

Once Carlisle gets home we all sit in the living room to try and figure out what happened. Jasper has been on edge since it happened and I feel bad. I have no idea where it came from.

"So you saw what Alice was seeing?" Ask Carlisle looking just as confused as the rest of us.

"Yeah...it's never happened before."

"Well she wouldn't have seen the same thing at the same time if she had a power like Alice." Says Xander.

"If I was going to develop a power wouldn't it have already happened or wouldn't Eleazar have picked up on it?" I ask.

"Not necessarily..." Says Carlisle. "Some powers take longer to develop."

"But I don't understand what it is." Says Jasper.

"None of us do." Says Esme.

"I have a theory." Says Carlisle.

"What?" I ask.

"Jasper try changing her emotions."

"Why?" He ask.

"Just trust me." Says Carlisle.

I can feel Jasper sending calming waves over me but it's weird it almost feels like they are bouncing off of me while still working. I notice Jasper's expression change and he looks more relaxed but confused at the same time.

"Did you just do that?" He ask.

"Do what?" I ask.

"My mood just changed."

"I did that?" I ask.

"That's cool." Says Emmet.

"But I still don't understand this." I say.

"I almost need Edward here to test this out too but that's not an option right now..." Says Carlisle.

"Carlisle explain please." I beg.

"You can use someone's powers against them or in Alice or Edwards case with them. I bet you and Jasper have been doing this for a while without even knowing it's been happening, it would make sense."

"They do always share the same mood..." Says Rosalie. "I just thought it was some sort of weird bond they had."

"You can always tell when Edwards is in your head." Points out Alice.

"She's right." Says Jasper. "I never thought anything of it."

"Let's just make my life more complicated." I groan. I'm going to go hunting." I say getting up.

"Luna..." Says Jasper.

"Come with me if you want but I'm going out for a little bit."

"We'll be back." Says Jasper pulling me outside.

I take off before he can say anything to me but I know he is right on my tail. I know I shouldn't be worried about this at all but it's just new and weird and it's stressing me out. I stop when I catch the scent of a mountain lion and I take off again tracking it. It takes me all of two seconds to take it down and drain it. I can sense Jasper watching me and I look up at him.

"What?"

"Nothing I'm just making sure you're okay."

"I'm sorry I'm just...a little overwhelmed right now." I say standing up.

"I get it, I do and I'm sorry. I feel like it's just one thing after the other."

"It's okay." I say wrapping my arms around him. He presses a kiss to my head and rubs my back.

"I can't believe I didn't notice..."

"It's okay Jazz, it would be hard for you to pick up on."

"Earlier...when you saw Alice's vision...what was it?"

"I don't know it was really fuzzy."

"Hmm..."

"Yeah...maybe we should head back."

"No we can stay out a little longer, I want to stay out a little longer."

"Okay." I smile giving him a quick kiss.

We stay out for a few more hours the two of us just hunting and spending some quiet time together. By the time we get back to the house it's already 1 in the morning. Emmet and Xander are playing video games, Rosalie and Alice are each reading a book and Carlisle and Esme are nowhere to be found. Jasper and I go up to our room and lay down on the bed. We do this a lot as a way of relaxing.

"Luna?" Whispers Jasper.

"Hm?"

"We can't let the Volturi know about this."

"I know." I sigh. "They probably have ways of finding these things out though."

"Yeah well I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen for a while."

"Relax Jazz, it's okay. You don't need to worry about this right now." I say kissing him.

"Just...be careful okay?"

"I will be." I smile.

 **Jasper's POV**

Luna and I are out a few days later when my phone rings. I take it out of my pocket to see Alice is calling.

"Who is it?" Ask Luna.

"It's Alice..." I say before picking up. "Hey."

"We need you two to come home."

"Why...?"

"Just come home please."

"Okay, we'll be there soon."

"What was that about?"

"I don't know, we need to head back though."

The two of us get back to the house in record time and as soon as I walk in I can feel how tense everyone is. Luna feels it too cause she grabs my hand and gives me a quizzical look. We walk into the living room and sit down.

"What's going on?" Ask Luna.

"Edward called..." Starts Alice.

"Okay...and?" I ask.

"They think Bella's pregnant..." Says Rosalie.

"Shit." Says Luna.

"They are coming home right?" I ask.

"On their way now." Says Carlisle.

"Unbelievable...what are we supposed to do?" Ask Luna. "Is it even safe for me to be around?"

"You'll be fine Luna." Says Esme.

"We just all need to be careful." Says Carlisle.

"It's going to kill her." Points out Xander.

"Knowing Bella she'll take the risk." Says Rosalie.

"It's not for us to decide, we can only give our opinion." Says Esme.

"So what do we do?" I ask.

"Wait for them to get back and assess the situation. Until then no one can know about this, not the wolves, not the Denali's."

"Okay." We all say.

Carlisle leaves to go back to work and the rest of us just sit there for a minute. Luna gets up and walks to her studio and I follow her. I watch her for a few minutes before she looks at me.

"I love Bella's but she is so stupid sometimes...what the hell were they thinking?"

"I wish I knew darlin."

"Like we were smarter than that, Edward knows better."

"Maybe we should just have you talk to them." I smile.

"I'm sorry I'm just stressed."

"I can tell."

"Yeah I need a different project." She says moving her current project.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Want to help me?"

"Uh."

And that's how I find myself throwing paint at a rather large canvas a few minutes later. Luna handed me paint and a rather large brush.

"Babe don't think just throw." She laughs.

"Isn't this messy?"

"That's the point. I've got the tarp up its fine."

"But I don't get it."

"Jazz it's helping to release stress, there is no rhyme or reason just throw the paint."

"Okay." I do and she laughs. "And this is really art?"

"Yeah, I mean I obviously don't don't do it a lot but it comes in handy sometimes."

"I've never been the artistic type..."

"I know." She smiles. "But it's fun right?"

"Yeah."

Xander walks in a little bit later and laughs. "What did you two do?"

"Well you see Xander when I'm stressed I like to work on art projects. Painting a portrait or something wasn't cutting it, this was more fun."

"And you got Jasper to do it?"

"Yeah." I laugh.

"Well Alice and I are going hunting if you two want to come."

"Sure." Smiles Luna.

The next 24 hours are pretty relaxing but as soon as Bella and Edward get back the house becomes a mess. Everyone is nervous, everyone is stressed. Bella wants to keep the baby, Edward wants to kill it because it's killing her. The rest of us just find it better to keep our mouths shut. Jacob finds out and that just makes things worse, the whole thing is a mess. I can't find Luna in the house one day and that freaks me out. I left for a few minutes to help Emmet with something and now she is gone.

"She went to the meadow Jasper." Says Rosalie. Surprisingly she has been the calmest about this whole thing.

"Thanks."

I walk out the door and I'm there in a split second. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I left I just had to get out. The blood is driving me crazy and I can read Edwards thoughts cause I don't know how to stop it."

"You don't have to explain it to me darlin." I sigh sitting down next to her. We figured out that if Bella drinks blood it'll help her keep some strength up but it's humans blood so Luna can only put up with so much.

"Are Jacob, Leah, and Seth still at the house?" She ask.

"Yup."

"Oh my god."

"So I actually talked with Esme...I know we've been fixing up the cottage for Edward and Bella but we can use it until they do...I know it's been hard on you to be in the house right now and we sold your parents house so that's not an option."

"Really?" She ask.

"Yeah, we just need our own space till this is over."

Thank you." She smiles kissing me.

"Your welcome."

"How do you handle feeling everyones emotions? It's so hard to block it out." she says after a few minutes.

"We just need to work on controlling your gift. I'll help you it just takes time darlin." I sigh. "I know you didn't exactly get to ease into it and now your being thrown into a situation where you have to deal with three different gifts because of it. All while everyone is high strung. I'm sorry, I wish the circumstances were different."

"It's not your fault." she whispers. "It's just confusing right now."

She is right, everything is just confusing right now. I wish there was something more I could do to help her but we are all stretched to our limits right now. I just hope this gets resolved soon, I'm not sure how much more we can all take.


End file.
